Dragon Age: Lost Innocence
by tallon617
Summary: Evelyn Cousland had lost everything in just a single night. A blood vow has been taken to avenge the wrong done to her family by becoming a Grey Warden. But unknown to her a shadow from her past will cross her path again.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the dialogue, characters or locations in Dragon Age: Origins. I also do not own the heading quotes or songs in each submitted chapter. This is purely a re-telling of a story from my own point of view and purely for entertainment reasons. Any feedback is welcome but please keep it civil if there are issues with what has been written. Thank you and enjoy!

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

_[Latin hymn:]_  
Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis.

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Oh, Where

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember.

*Evanescence - Fields of Innocence

--13 Years before the Blight--

"Have at you!" Fergus cried as he pointed the long stick at Evelyn as she scurried about the courtyard at Redcliffe Castle. He laughed evilly as he gave chase to his baby sister and took swipes at her legs as she attempted to climb the tree. "No fair! Cheater!"

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him and climbed high to find a stick to use against Fergus. A blond haired boy near Evelyn's age watched from afar, interested in what was going on. Fergus circled the tree, "You can't stay up there forever you know."

While he circled Evelyn had managed to climb onto the stone wall and sneak around with a mischievous grin. She had one short stick and a longer one that was thin but sturdy. As she snuck down the steps a few of the servant's children came to see what the ruckus was about before they looked at each other taking small bets.

"I'll bet a whole silver the little one takes out the big one." One boy named Julian grinned before shifting his attention to the blond hair boy watching the scene intently, "Alistair, you want in?"

"Huh? In on what?" Alistair looked confused.

"Nevermind."

Evelyn climbed the stone railing and leapt when she saw Fergus, "Ah ha!" She shouted and lightly slapped his hand with her stick.

"Ow!" Fergus growled and looked at her, "You sneaky git. I'll get you!"

"You have to catch me first big brother." Evelyn taunted. She grinned gamely before running off past the gate towards the stables. They took swings at each other and jumped off anything sturdy or that would hold their weight. The children cheered on the two who were guests at Redcliffe. A few of the girls watched in awe and coo'd over Fergus and Evelyn.

"The one with the shorter hair is just too cute!" Coo'd one not realizing she was admiring one of her own.

With a flurry of moves Evelyn became the victor just by mere size and speed. She grinned down at Fergus, "I promise not to tell father."

"Ha!" Fergus laughed and got up with Evelyn's help before dusting off. He noticed the small gathering of children and playfully bowed before jabbing Evelyn in the side to do the same. She did reluctantly then heard Julian call out, "Can we play too?"

"Hm…well I suppose we could use some help in our army eh baby sister?" Fergus replied as he looked over to Evelyn.

"Sister? I thought that was your brother." Julian shouted while looking confused as he walked over to Evelyn and poked her with his finger.

She swatted it away and glared defiantly, "Hey!"

"You mean to tell us that a girl bested you in a stick fight? Ha! That's laughable." Julian continued as he circled Evelyn and sized her up before flicking her short hair, "Looks to me she doesn't know her place."

"Leave her alone." Alistair came out from the crowed and glared a bit at Julian.

Evelyn looked at Alistair and tilted her head a bit wondering why he would defend her. She was able to defend herself and besides she had Fergus at her side too. Her eyes shifted to Julian who hm'd at her before looking at Alistair.

"I've got an idea." Julian grinned and looked at Alistair who gulped. Usually Julian's ideas led to trouble and this time was no exception. "We'll settle who is better in a stick fight," He picked up a stick and tossed it to Alistair, "This girl from Highever or the boys from Redcliffe."

"You got it!" Fergus agreed despite Evelyn's protests. She glared at her brother and was suckered into a silly honor fight. Her eyes shifted to Alistair who looked reluctant to take part. She sighed wondering if she should just let him win but the look on Fergus's face told her he wanted to win badly.

"Terms of the fight are as follow. First one to fall loses. No tricks. It will be a straight fight." Julian stated as he paced between the two with a wistful grin. He stopped in front of Fergus, "Loser has to be our slaves for the rest of the week."

Evelyn glared, "Slaves?!"

Fergus didn't like the sound of it either and shook his head, "No…Loser gives up their allowance." He pulled out a sovereign and showed the group.

"Deal." Julian nodded and let his greed show. He walked over to Alistair and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't screw this up. She's just a girl."

"One that can kick my ass." Alistair muttered.

"Just think of this as your one last hurrah before being shipped off to the Chantry." Julian said casually before moving away.

Fergus looked at Evelyn and frowned a little, "Sorry, Evie. No matter what happens you're still my baby sister. Just do your best."

"No pressure…" Evelyn quipped then looked at Alistair as Fergus moved to the side. She saluted Alistair properly then walked a circle around. She tuned out the jeers and cheers from the side. Her blue eyes were intense as she looked at him. He countered her movement and seemed nervous. She knew that a nervous mabari could prove to be a hell of a fighter in the end. Ser Jean told her never to underestimate her opponents.

Alistair felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead as he watched Evelyn's movement. She was a pretty girl despite having her hair cut like a boy's and her eyes seemed to bore a hole into his soul. It made him uneasy.

_Way to go Alistair…Open your mouth and see what it gets you? A sound thrashing from a girl who's probably younger than you are. Can't wait til Arl Eamon hears this one…or worse yet if the other kids in the Chantry hear about it I'll never live it down._

Before he could finish his thought he was locked in a fight with Evelyn. Their sticks were locked and the determination in her eyes made him realize the passion she had for the game. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to be made a fool either.

_Forgive me…_

He pushed hard and managed to knock Evelyn back a few steps. Quickly he swung at her and she hopped back. It was like watching a dance as they took swipes at each other landing hits on each others legs and arms. The two were evenly matched but Fergus knew better. Evelyn wasn't giving it her all out of pity for Alistair and Alistair was holding back out of fear of hurting her. The two carried on and ended up near a large outside the stables where a large puddle of water seemed to be awaiting them. Alistair pushed Evelyn towards the muddy puddle using swings to guide her before guilt set in again. Evelyn could see the hesitation and shook her head slightly as she ducked one of his lunges causing him to tumble over her into the puddle.

"Gah!" Alistair cried sat in the mud and looked up at Evelyn who frowned. She offered him a hand calling a truce. As he reached to take it Julian scoffed. He looked down feeling like a loser and it was at that moment Evelyn pivoted and looked at Julian. She hated it when bullies picked on her and it made her blood boil when they picked on others.

Julian laughed as Evelyn walked over to him and growled. He looked down at her seeing her anger, "Awww the little tomboy is angry. What are you going to do? Poke me with that stick of yours?"

Her anger faded and she looked at him calmly while Fergus helped Alistair up. Fergus didn't like what was going on and apologized to Alistair before looking at Evelyn. He knew that look and tried to get to Evelyn before it was too late. Just as he reached her a loud crack was heard and the legs of Julian flew over his head as he flipped backwards into the wheelbarrow that held the manure from the horses. The children roared with laughter as she glared at Julian, "Never assume that just because I'm a girl that they can't kick your bloody ass you…."

What followed were a slur of curses that Fergus quelled by covering her mouth with his hand. Laughter came from the stables as Bann Teagan and Arl Eamon watched the whole scene. Eamon looked at Alistair and chuckled a bit, "Come now, Alistair. We need to get you cleaned up. The templars are here."

Bann Teagan looked at the children and laughed again, "The girl is spirited."

"That she is, Teagan. More than her mother would like." Bryce Cousland replied as he came into view and looked at Evelyn sternly. She frowned and hung her head immediately while Fergus seemed unsure what to do. Bryce moved forward and tousled Fergus's hair then looked at Evelyn, "Alright pup…Go on inside now and get cleaned up. We'll be leaving too. Your mother has sent word that I need to head to Denerim to meet with the other Teryns and Arls."

"Yes, father…" Evelyn whispered and walked with Fergus towards the castle. She stopped by Alistair and smiled softly then nodded her head respectfully to him, "May the Maker watch over you, Alistair."

"And you…" Alistair whispered and he watched her go. He felt his cheeks redden when she looked back to him with those blue eyes. His eyes shifted to see Julian sitting up with a bloody nose and he muttered before running off to his mother. Alistair grinned and left to get cleaned up.


	2. Chapter 2 Say goodnight, not goodbye

"To betray, you must first belong." – Kim Philby

--- Present day ---

Rays of sunlight came in through the windows of the training hall casting shadows on the walls from the various training dummies and weapon racks that were placed strategically around the room. This room was only used when it was raining outside but today the room was being used for a private lesson.

_Clang!_

"Again." The voice of an elder man ordered as he looked at his student. He moved forward to attack with two blades. As he swung with them two daggers countered causing the familiar clang of blades from earlier. Beads of sweat trailed down their foreheads as they panted tiredly. They had been training for hours but neither seemed willing to give up just yet. In a blade lock the two stared intently at each other, teeth bared.

"You'll need that determination, Lady Cousland. But don't let your anger guide your blade. It always leads to failure." He advised before pushing her back and taunted her to attack.

"Don't address me so formally, old man." Evelyn quipped as she stumbled backwards. She regained her footing quickly and moved in for her own attack.

The moves were a flurry of quick cuts and she paid no heed to the man's words. There was something distracting her as she made poor decisions in her attacks. He dodged her attacks just as quickly as they came before landing a hard kick to her gut, knocking the wind out of her. She collapsed onto the wooden floor and dropped her daggers as she struggled to breathe. Her arms crossed over her stomach as if to protect herself and she watched as the daggers were kicked away from her reach before she felt the cold steel against her neck.

"Now then…What have you learned?" His voice was calm and he looked down at her with his grey eyes.

She took a moment before meeting his gaze with her own. Her blue eyes met with his and she looked defeated though a hint of defiance remained. She parted her dry lips, "Never under estimate an old man…Especially when it is your own teacher."

He chuckled then removed his blade from her neck then lightly slapped her back with the blade, "Up. I think that is enough for today."

Evelyn stood slowly then wet her lips before moving to retrieve her daggers. She looked at her reflection in the pristine steel. They had never seen a battle and she figured they never would. Her silence caught his attention and he cleared his throat before moving over to her.

"This is fine craftsmanship. You are fortunate to have such daggers but I get the feeling that the daggers are not the problem." He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a caring smile. He had been her teacher since she was big enough to hold a weapon, "You can tell this old man what troubles you."

"Ser Jean…I am always grateful for your advice but I think this is one time it will not help." Evelyn replied softly. Her tone was filled with disappointment. With great care she sheathed her daggers and wiped the sweat from forehead using the back of her hand. When she noticed Jean wasn't leaving her alone she sighed, "But since you insist…Father and Fergus are leaving for Ostagar and I can't go with them."

"So I see. And because you can't go with them you feel less of a person?" Jean gestured to the wooden bench and sat down first. He took a long drink from the water bucket then offered her the ladle.

She moved to sit down and accepted the ladle. After taking a long drink herself she looked at him, "More like I'm being treated like a little girl. Why can't I fight alongside my father and brother? I'm just as good with a blade as Fergus is and I can help against the darkspawn. You've taught me well and I just want to be part of something rather than be looked at as some woman who happens to be handy with a blade."

"You may not be a little girl. You've just turned eighteen but you must remember to a father you will always be a little girl…Though if I recall correctly you never did care for the dresses and ribbons in your hair that your mother constant put you in." He laughed at the memory in Redcliffe and how furious Teryna Cousland was seeing Evelyn with short hair and covered with scrapes and bruises. The memory passed and he looked at her now a grown woman. She had her mother's beauty and her father's eyes, but her soul was that of a fighter.

"Have you spoken to your father about this?" Jean asked as he took the ladle from her and set it back into the water bucket. He raised his brow from the look he saw on Evelyn's face. Slowly he shook his head then got up. "Remember what I saw about your anger. If I were you I would go talk to your father and mother about your feelings. Keeping them bottled up will just tear you apart inside and create hatred where there is no need for it. Just take my words into consideration young one."

Evelyn stared at the floor once Jean stood up and she sighed heavily. He was right though she found no use in speaking to her parents about her feelings. Her father knew of her skill but had to adhere to her mother's wishes. Mother only had plans to marry her off to any single man in Ferelden. Her eyes shifted from the floor to look at Ser Jean and she knew he meant well. She nodded her head in respect to him and wanted to apologize for her stubbornness, "Thank you, Ser Jean…I…"

The door burst open to let in a messenger. The young elf looked at the two panting and quickly stood up straight. He moved to Evelyn and bowed a bit, "My lady, your father has requested your presence in the main hall. He said it is urgent."

Evelyn looked at the elf and nodded her head slowly, "I will be there shortly." She stood up then looked at Jean, "Thank you again, Ser Jean. And I am sorry for being so difficult."

"Lady Cousland?" Ser Jean called as he packed away a couple of his best swords, "Before you leave I wanted to let you know that it has been an honor training you all these years. I hope that you take the two lessons I have taught you to heart."

"And which two would those be, Ser Jean?" Evelyn smiled knowing full well what they were but always enjoyed hearing them from him.

"Never let them see you bleed." Ser Jean smiled as he moved with her towards the door only to stop near a portion of stone wall that was between two large paintings.

Evelyn grinned, "And the second?"

"Always have an escape plan." Ser Jean smirked then rather than leave out the main door he pressed on a stone to use a secret passage and disappeared.

Quickly she left the training hall and headed to her room to clean up. She removed her training armor and let her reddish brown hair down from its tight bun. Her hair fell down to her lower back and she took care to comb it before bathing. She washed away the sweat and made sure no dirt was left on her body. Her mother had always said cleanliness as good as being next to the Maker himself. She tried not to take too long in her bathing and quickly dried off while an Elf maid laid out the new leather armor for her. She took care into fixing her hair so she looked presentable and took a long look in the mirror. She sighed at her reflection then turned to see if her loyal mabari was around. Her brow rose as she noticed that he was missing and she whispered a prayer to the Maker.

_Please Maker don't let him be in trouble…again…_

She left her room and raced off to the main hall passing the guards who bid her "Good evening." Casually she waved to them and kept running down the stone corridors. There were a lot of people running around and she couldn't help but feel bitter about not being able to go with her father. She slowed down to a walk and made sure she didn't seem winded and with care she opened the door to the main hall. As she entered her expression was neutral despite her feelings on not being able to go with them. The fire had been lit to handle the coldness in the main hall. She noticed her father immediately and headed over to him.

Bryce Cousland, Teryn of Highever. He had graying hair and lines on his face that showed his years of experience. His blue eyes were calm like the seas after a storm as he looked over to Evelyn. "There you are, pup. I was wondering when you would get here." Bryce smiled as he gestured to Evelyn. He was proud of her that much was obvious. She had always been a favorite but that never caused a rivalry between her and Fergus. If anything it made Fergus more protective of her.

"Your daughter has grown into a lovely young woman, Bryce. I am surprised she has not married already." Arl Howe smiled as he looked at Evelyn.

There was something unsettling about how he looked at her but Evelyn just ignored it for now and smiled softly, "Thank you, Arl Howe. Though I fear that marriage isn't in the cards for me right now."

Howe chuckled, "Well dear girl I think that will change soon."

"I think that is enough marriage talk for now. Come, pup." Bryce laughed and touched her shoulder before leading her towards his chair. He smiled then looked into her eyes, "Now you know that your brother and I will be leaving for Ostagar to join the King's army. With us gone I will need you to take care of things here in Highever. This is a responsibility that I know you can handle."

"I…I will not let you down father." Evelyn replied and frowned a little, "I still wish I was going with you."

Bryce looked at her with a frown, "I know, pup, I know. Your mother would never forgive me if I took both of you with me and you know how your mother gets when angry." He tried to smile hoping the joke would make her perk up. When she did smile a little and patted her shoulder, "That's my girl."

He turned to the guard, "Please let Duncan in."

"A Grey Warden? Here?" Howe raised his brow.

Bryce looked at Howe, "Is there a problem Rendon?"

"Not all. I just wish I had known we were going to be hosting a Grey Warden. I would have prepared better." Howe replied and looked as the door opened to let in Duncan.

Duncan strode in wearing his armor and tunic that had the Grey Warden symbol on the front. He carried one longsword and a dagger on his back and looked like what the legends spoke of. His dark hair and tanned skin told that he was of Rivain descent though he had ties to Highever by way of his father. As he came towards them the guards watched in awe. Grey Wardens were the only ones that could stop a Blight and they held a place of honor amongst the people of Thedas.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home, Teryn Cousland." Duncan bowed respectfully and looked at Evelyn then Howe before looking to Bryce again.

"You are always welcomed here, Duncan. May I ask what brings you here?" Bryce tried not to look so grim at the situation. Usually when a Grey Warden came that meant they were looking for recruits. He didn't distrust or dislike Duncan but he always worried that he would lose either Fergus or Evelyn to recruitment.

Duncan noticed the serious tone and kept calm like he always seemed to, "I have come to test for recruits. Ser Gilmore seems to be a good candidate but so does your daughter." He gestured to Evelyn and watched for Bryce's reaction.

Bryce raised his brow, "I'm sorry, Duncan but you'll have to settle for Ser Gilmore. My daughter is not an option unless you wish to invoke the Right of Conscription."

Before Duncan could get a word in Evelyn's voice was heard. Her tone was questioning and her eyes seemed to light like a brilliant sapphire.

"Father…I thought it was considered an honor to be a Grey Warden." Evelyn replied as she looked at her father with intensity. "Is there a higher calling than being asked to be a Grey Warden?"

Bryce looked at her and raised his brow, "Pup, now is not the time for this debate. Right now you have your duties here in the castle. Amongst them will be assisting Duncan as he searches for recruits to help with Grey Wardens. Do you think you can manage to do that?"

Evelyn felt like she was being belittled at that moment and almost wanted to fight back but she knew her place. She looked her father and respectfully nodded her head, "Yes, father. I will do as you wish."

Duncan broke the tension with his calming voice, "I will not take your daughter, Teryn Cousland. Perhaps we can discuss it another time though."

Bryce nodded his head in agreement and looked back to Evelyn, "Go find Fergus and let him know that he needs to leave for Ostagar. I will leave later with Arl Howe once his men arrive."

Evelyn furrowed her brow hearing the news of Arl Howe's men and looked at the Arl. She could see him remaining rather placid for such a delay. "Has something gone wrong, Arl Howe? Why are you men delayed?"

"It is my own fault they are delayed. They will be here soon enough though I promise you that." Howe replied and smiled reassuringly.

"Pup, leave this talk to us. Go find your brother." Bryce interjected and smiled a bit, "I'll join you soon to say goodbyes."

Evelyn nodded her head then looked at Duncan who studied her carefully. She looked away as if in thought before leaving the main hall. Her thoughts wandered over the idea of becoming a Warden.

_I could fight with father if I became one…But mother…He is right about her. She'd never let us hear the end of it especially if something happened to me and Fergus. Why did the Maker make me a girl?_

"There you are."

"Huh?" Evelyn looked up and saw Ser Gilmore approaching. He looked a bit winded from running around but she had to admit he looked rather cute still.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Nan is about to kill that mabari of yours." Ser Gilmore said as he caught his breath.

Evelyn raised her brow at him, "Hello to you too, Ser Gilmore. And he wouldn't do anything to hurt Nan."

Ser Gilmore seemed taken aback by her response but quickly regained his composure, "I wouldn't put my money on that. Your mother said you need to get your mabari out of the larder. Nan is threatening to quit if you don't."

"Very well. I'll go get him." Evelyn replied and walked with Ser Gilmore to the kitchen. As they walked Ser Gilmore seemed nervous and it was starting to make her nervous. She glanced at him, "What's wrong?"

Ser Gilmore kept his eyes ahead, "Well I heard there was a Grey Warden in the castle."

"Yes, there is and he is just like the legends say." Evelyn smiled, "He told me that he wants to test you."

"You're pulling my leg." Ser Gilmore laughed and then looked serious before looking at her, "Really?"

Evelyn laughed and shook her head, "Yes, he really does. You'll get to talk to him tomorrow I promise. His name is Duncan."

Ser Gilmore grinned boyishly, "A Grey Warden…I've always dreamed of becoming one. Thank you for telling me, my lady."

"You don't always have to address me so formally." Evelyn smiled as she looked at Ser Gilmore, "I told you before you can call me Evelyn."

"I…I know but…"

The sounds of yelling and pans clattering on the floor broke the conversation. Quickly Evelyn ran into the kitchen to find Nan throwing a fit. The two Elves were ducking behind the table and looked horrified.

"Get that bloody dog out of the larder now!" Nan shouted at the Elves who refused to budge.

"Now now Nan…I'm here." Evelyn said to draw the wrath of her former nanny onto her. She walked over to the larder, "I'll get him out."

Ser Gilmore followed as the door opened to find the mabari sitting pretty with rat corpses around him. He wagged his tail seeing his master and seemed to smile at his handy work. Evelyn laughed a bit before hearing Nan ahem.

"Sorry, Nan. He's just being a dog." Evelyn gestured to the mabari, "Come on Dax."

Dax barked and seemed to saunter out of the larder speckled with blood from his kill. Nan gasped seeing what was inside along with the Elves, "Rats!"

"I bet the damn dog led them into the larder." Nan snapped before hearing the whine of Dax. He sat at her feet and looked up at her, ears down and eyes pleading. It was one of his best tricks. "Bah…I'm immune to your charms."

He whined some more then played up the eyes even more. Evelyn tried not to smirk as Ser Gilmore watched knowing the trick all too well. Nan sighed and gave Dax some scraps of meat, "Here. Don't you dare let anyone else know I'm a softie."

Dax barked his appreciation and enjoyed his reward in less than thirty seconds. He wagged his tail then headed out of the kitchen. Nan shook her head then looked at Evelyn who was grinning, "Takes after you he does."

"Me? Never." Evelyn smiled innocently then left the kitchen with Ser Glimore in tow who apologized for the mess.

"Well…now that you got Dax I should get going." Ser Gilmore looked at Evelyn and smiled a bit.

Evelyn was a bit dismayed at his wanting to go but understood. She always seemed to make him uncomfortable. Softly she smiled, "Thank you, Ser Gilmore. I will see you tomorrow when we speak with Duncan. Tonight I will pray to the Maker that you get your wish of becoming a Grey Warden."

"Thank you my…" Ser Gilmore started then corrected himself, "Thank you, Evelyn." Without another word he left feeling lighter on his feet now that he had a hope of becoming a Grey Warden.

Evelyn knelt down and used a handkerchief to wipe off some of the blood on Dax, "Well boy…What do you think about me being a Grey Warden?"

Dax tilted his head and whined curiously at the question. He licked her face then barked while wagging his tail. It made her laugh, "Well thanks for the vote of confidence."

She stood back up then started back to the living quarters of the castle. Fergus was most likely saying goodbye to his wife and son. As she made her way through the corridors she spotted her mother and noticed she had company. Just as she thought she hadn't been spotted her mother called to her.

"There she is now. Evelyn?" Eleanor called and smiled at her as she gestured for her to join her. Slowly Evelyn walked up the path and stood beside her mother trying not to look dour. Eleanor kept on smiling, "Evelyn you remember Lady Landra?"

"Yes, mother. We might last spring." Evelyn replied and noticed Dairren trying not to look her way. With him was an elf that was rather stunning. Most Elves were attractive and sought after by men and women alike. Evelyn however just saw that as people due to how her parents raised her. Elves in Highever were treated fairly and many of the Elves here came from Denerim's Alienage.

Lady Landra smiled, "I am so glad you remembered. And you must remember my son, Dairren."

"Yes, I do. I recall you trying to match me with your son repeatedly." Evelyn said flatly and tried not to sound annoyed at that fact. She had nothing against Dairren. He was handsome and certainly could hold his own but she just wasn't attracted to him. She was too headstrong for him and the way he looked at the elf maid she was certain something was going on there.

"Mother please don't embarrass us further. I am sure Lady Evelyn can make up her own mind." Dairren said and smiled at Evelyn. His response caught her off guard and she looked at him mouthing thank you before her mother began.

"That doesn't give me grandchildren." Eleanor replied as she looked at the two as if she had already made some sort of deal.

Evelyn frowned, "Mother, I can handle my own affairs but now isn't the time. We're at war."

Lady Landra seemed embarrassed and excused herself to her room for a nap before dinner. Dairren left with Iona to the library which left Evelyn alone with her mother. She looked at her mother seeing her heart seemingly sink at the failure of matching her with Dairren.

"Mother…I'm sorry." Evelyn whispered as she let her gaze fall to the ground. Dax moved to nudge her hand while whining with concern.

"No, you're right." Eleanor replied, "I shouldn't be pushing this now with what is going on. It's just I want to see you happy, darling daughter. You are of age and I just wish there was someone suitable for you. Dairren is a good man and I would hope that you would consider him."

Evelyn looked at her mother, "Would you ask me to marry someone I didn't love for the sake of grandchildren? If I recall right that's not what you made Fergus do."

Eleanor frowned but nodded, "True enough. You best go speak to Fergus while you have the chance."

Evelyn nodded slowly then started to walk before she stopped. Before she could even ask her question her mother spoke up, "I know about the Grey Warden and I know you want to go with them. Don't ask me if you can go. There is plenty here for you…

"Evelyn…"

She turned to face her mother and could see the worry in her green eyes. Evelyn knew she had to stay for her mother's sake. She hugged her mother tightly and smiled feeling like a child again.

"I love you baby girl…You know that?"

Evelyn felt tears in her eyes for some reason and choked out, "I love you too."

There were no more words needed as they pulled away from each other. Evelyn wiped away any tears and hurried off to see Fergus. She found him in his room with Oriana and Oren just as she figured. Oren was talking to Fergus about wanting a sword which made Evelyn grin.

"And there's my little sister now to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well." Fergus grinned boyishly and held his arms out to hug her.

Evelyn hugged him back then jabbed his side, "Not so little anymore you know."

"Duly noted." Fergus quipped before turning his attention to his family again. Oriana looked worried and it was easy to see how much she loved Fergus. She touched his arm gently, "Be careful, Fergus. I will pray to the Maker everyday for your safe return."

"No darkspawn will hurt me, love." Fergus seemed to pose just for Oren and Evelyn just laughed as she shook her head.

"Of course. Fergus is all powerful. With one swing from his sword the darkspawn will run in fear…or roll around laughing." Evelyn grinned showing her sisterly affection as usual.

Oriana sighed and gently patted Oren's head as he leaned against her leg.

"Well dear sister you could go with us and join in the fight you know." Fergus smirked knowing that she really couldn't.

Evelyn made a face then frowned a bit, "I wish I could…It'll be far too quiet here with you and father gone. Ser Jean is going with you so my training is going to be on hold for now…Not like I need more from the sound of things."

Fergus softened his expression and put his hand on her shoulder, "I really wish you could come with us too. There would be no other that I would want guarding my back."

Evelyn smiled softly then saw Oriana's brow raise before she spoke up, "In Antiva a woman fighting in a battle would be…unthinkable."

"Is that so? I always heard Antivan women were dangerous." Fergus sounded amused.

Oriana grinned, "With kindness and poison only, my husband."

Fergus laughed, "This from the woman who serves me my tea."

Evelyn laughed as well and always found the banter between Oriana and Fergus amusing. Fergus had definitely met his match in her. Oren was following their steps and looked up smiling proudly at his parents. It was moments like these that pushed the threat of war far from their minds.

"You know there is a Grey Warden here?" Evelyn said knowing it would perk Oren's interest.

"A Grey Warden? Was he riding a griffon?" Oren smiled and jumped excitedly.

"Oren, griffons only exist in stories now." Oriana corrected as she smiled at him. She ran her fingers through his hair then looked at Evelyn. "I wonder why he is here."

"Well he said he wanted to recruit Ser Gilmore." Evelyn answered and smiled a bit sadly.

"Ser Gilmore eh? Well if I were a Grey Warden I'd have my eye on you sis." Fergus said as he patted her on the back, "But still Ser Gilmore is a good man too."

Evelyn noticed the look in Fergus's eyes and raised her brow, "No, it's not what you think it is. Ser Gilmore would run for the Wilds if he thought I was interested in him. I make him nervous just by looking his direction. It's bad enough that mother is trying to match me up every time I turn around."

Fergus laughed then shook his head, "You'll find a man that will tame you one day. Though he might wonder if it's worth it in the end." He grinned before getting a smack on the arm from Evelyn as she laughed.

Once the laughter died down Evelyn cleared her throat and got down to business, "Father wants you to leave with your men now."

"So Howe's men are delayed…Oh well more darkspawn for me to kill then." Fergus replied and looked to Oriana, "I'll be home soon, love. Mind yourself Oren."

Oren nodded and watched as Fergus started to leave only to be stopped by mother and father. Bryce smiled as they entered, "Leaving before we can say goodbye?"

Evelyn looked at her parents and Fergus as they talked. Oren tugged her hand to get her attention. As she looked down he smiled up at her, "Auntie is it true you'll be taking care of us?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Then can you teach me how to use a sword?" Oren grinned just like Fergus and it made everyone chuckle though Oriana wasn't laughing.

Evelyn grinned back, "Sure. I could always use a protégé."

"Fergus…your family scares me sometimes." Oriana replied but she knew Evelyn was only kidding.

Fergus just chuckled then looked at his family. Bryce put a hand on Fergus's shoulder, "Now when you go down to Ostagar just let King Calian know we are just delayed slightly. Arl Howe and I will follow as soon as we can."

"The men and I will be fine. Just bring in the wenches and ale…for the men of course."

"Fergus!" Oriana snapped and glared at him. Her hands rested firmly on her hips as she stared him down, "You'd say something like that in front of your mother?"

Evelyn just grinned at Fergus and tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold back when Oren piped up with his question, "What's a wench? Is that what you use to draw water out of a well?"

Fergus started to laugh and was given an elbow to the ribs but Evelyn was laughing hard. Her mother gave her a stern look while her father just grinned boyishly, "No, Oren. It's a woman who serves drinks in a tavern."

"That's not all." Evelyn muttered and got a pinch on the arm from Eleanor, "Ow!"

"Hush you." Eleanor hissed then looked at Fergus. Her expression softened then she looked worried, "Be careful out there."

"There's no need to worry mother." Fergus replied though he knew it would fall on deaf ears. Telling a mother not to worry was like telling her not to breathe. His attention turned back to Evelyn, "You will take care of mother right?"

"Take care of mother?" Evelyn raised her brow, "She can handle herself rather well you know."

"Point taken…Maybe she should be going to fight the darkspawn? She could lecture them to death." Fergus grinned knowing he would probably get a smack on the head for it.

"Well I'm glad you find this all so funny." Eleanor frowned. Her eyes showed the sadness only a mother could convey when a child was in harm's way.

Bryce put a hand on her shoulder then chuckled before looking at Evelyn, "Enough, enough, pup. You should get to bed. You have an early start tomorrow."

Fergus couldn't help but let his grin get wider as he looked at Evelyn, "Aw baby sister getting sent to bed early eh?"

"Have fun marching in the cold, wet weather, dear brother." Evelyn snapped back with a grin of her own before she moved to give him a hug. She patted his back a few times, "Stay safe. If not I'll hunt you down."

"Be here when I get back." Fergus replied and squeezed her tight before letting her go.

Evelyn looked at her father and hugged him tight, "Are you sure I can't go?"

"Another time, pup." Bryce replied with a tremble in his throat. He kissed her forehead, "Off to bed with you."

She nodded her head slowly yet with reluctance before heading out of the room. She sighed as she crossed the hall to her own room. As she entered she saw Dax in his corner gnawing on a bone happily. She smiled a little at his ignorance then turned to look back at her family together before Fergus took his leave. They gave each other looks that conveyed well wishes and with that Evelyn closed her door.


	3. Chapter 3 Broken trust

Vindicta Nemo magis gaudet quam foemina. Translation: No one rejoices more in revenge than woman. – Decimus Junius Junvenal

It was the late watches of the night and not many could sleep. Bryce had decided to stay up with Howe in his study. They drank some wine with Duncan and chatted about the old days. Riding into battle against Orlais and being alongside King Maric.

"Ah those were good times…And now we fight a threat that is far bigger than Orlais." Bryce said as he sat back in his chair and swirled the wine in his goblet. He looked tired but the thoughts of war kept him awake.

Howe nodded, "Yes, a bigger threat indeed." He set his goblet down and drummed his fingers on the table while staring at the fire.

"Do you doubt the darkspawn threat?" Asked Duncan as he leaned against the wall and just observed the two men.

"Doubt? No. What I doubt is that this is a blight." Howe replied sharply then took up his goblet again to drink all the contents. He seemed to be avoiding Duncan's eyes for the moment.

Bryce shook his head, "I think my friend you have had too much wine. We should probably get some rest while we can." He finished his wine then stood up. Just as Bryce finished standing the door to his study opened. Two of his guards came in and bowed slightly.

"Sorry to intrude my Lord but Howe's men have just arrived. His captain is here asking to speak with Howe."

Bryce nodded, "Let him in."

Howe's captain entered with two other guards flanking him. They nodded to Howe but said nothing. Howe stood up then looked at Bryce with a grin. He walked over to Bryce, "Well then I shall bid you goodnight, old friend."

His grin grew as a dagger slipped into his hand from a hidden sheath in his sleeve. Duncan moved to interview but he was too late. Howe stabbed Bryce in the ribs, twisting it as he whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, old friend…All that you love will join you shortly and all that you have is now…mine…"

Bryce's eyes widened and anger filled them, "You…Bastard!"

The Cousland guards moved to help their lord but were cut down by Howe's captain. Duncan moved quickly using a small bottle that held a liquid smoke. He threw it on the ground before grabbing Bryce to get him out of Howe's clutches. As he dashed out he used his dagger to cut the two flanking guards. The smoke caused the right effect and a choking Howe made it out shouting to his men to find Bryce and to kill anyone in the castle.

"No one is to be spared!" Howe shouted in anger and looked at his captain, "Find that Grey Warden rat and bring his head to me on a pike with Bryce Cousland's."

"As you wish." The captain replied and marched off.

The bells chimed from the chantry and shouts from all over could be heard. It was an alarm. Dax growled as he moved from his corner. He raised his hackles as he bared his teeth. Sounds were coming from the hall. Evelyn was out of bed and looked at Dax knowing something was very wrong. She said nothing as she quickly put on her armor. As she finished a blood curdling scream came from across the hall.

_Oriana! Oren! Mother!_

Evelyn's door burst open and two guards came barreling in. Dax growled and barked before he lunged at one of the guards. His teeth sank into the throat of the guard, snapping his neck.

"Maker!" cried the other guard as he quickly tried to take aim at Dax only to be silenced by a dagger to his heart.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes as she watched him sink to his knees. Her eyes weren't focused on his face but on the symbol that he wore on his chest, a bear. Just down the hall were two more guards trying to break down the door to her parents' room. Dax charged at one, biting his let while Evelyn just marched up to them and gutted him behind. She was emotionless as she twisted the blade then took her free hand to slit the throat of the guard next to her in a quick move. A gurgled sound came from the man as his eyes met with hers. He had nothing but shock in his eyes whereas her's had nothing but anger at their intrusion.

Her armor was splattered in blood and Dax was wearing some on his fur. He panted heavily as he moved to keep watch. She started to turn from the door when it flung open. Her mother appeared in armor and looked a little frightened.

"Are you alright? I heard fighting." Eleanor said as she looked at Evelyn. The blood on her made her eyes widen, "Are you hurt?"

Evelyn said nothing but shook her head no. She then handed her mother one of the discarded weapons from the dead guards, "Howe's men are attacking the castle. He's betrayed us." She was shaking in anger as she turned her eyes to the bodies on the floor.

"Howe's men?" Eleanor's eyes looked at the armor and she glared. It then dawned on her that Bryce hadn't come to bed and worry came over her, "Have you seen your father?"

"No…I've been in my room the whole time." Evelyn replied then shared the same worried look. Her thoughts went back to the scream. If it wasn't her mother…

"Oriana and Oren…" She whispered and without waiting she ran over to the door kicking it in. Eleanor followed and gasped at what was discovered.

Oriana and Oren's bodies laid on the floor. Oren's neck had been broken from the look of it while Oriana's throat had been slit. Evelyn knelt down with her mother who began to cry over Oren.

"Oren! No!" She cradled the boy in her arms, "Howe's not taking any prisoners is he? He intends to kill us all."

Evelyn frowned seeing Oriana had been raped as well. Her dress was torn and she figured that Oren tried to stop them before he was flung to his death. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, "He'll pay for this…I will kill Howe."

Her tone was dark and as she stood up Eleanor saw the anger in Evelyn. She too felt the same rage and knew what needed to be done. They quickly moved to get what weapons they could before leaving the living chambers of the castle to see who was left and who could be saved. The ran down the stairs and checked the guest rooms. Lady Landra was sprawled on the floor. Her head bashed in and a pool of blood surrounded her head.

"Oh dear Landra…I shouldn't have had you come…" Eleanor sobbed then shook her head.

Evelyn tugged her mother out of the room and they ran outside to see fires everywhere and the sound of fighting was louder than ever. Eleanor held her sword and looked at Evelyn, "We must find your father and escape. There is no choice."

"I want Howe dead." Evelyn replied coldly and was starting to move before Eleanor grabbed her arm.

"If you want Howe dead then we need to survive." Eleanor said sharply then let her go.

She had a point and Evelyn nodded before they headed off. One of the servants shouted at them, "The castle is overrun. I'm out of here!"

Evelyn growled, "Stay and fight you coward!" She threw him a mace and he caught it after stuttering a yes m'lady.

Chaos was everywhere. Cousland guards were falling left and right due to being overpowered by numbers rather than skill. Evelyn did what she could to save what guards she could. The path they needed to reach the larder was blocked by fiery rubble and bodies were strewn on top of that. Eleanor looked at Evelyn, "We need to find another way around but first we need to get something important from the armory."

Evelyn understood what she meant and the four of them made haste to the armory. The guards were dead but the door looked intact. Eleanor unlocked the door with her key then let Evelyn hurry in to grab the Cousland family sword. The shield was put on her back for now and she tossed her mother one of her daggers.

"From this point on Howe's men will fall on the family blade and his head will be severed by it." Evelyn vowed and ran her palm against the blade as if to make a blood oath. Her blood dripped from the blade and she wrapped it in a handkerchief.

They left for the main hall to see what looked like a last stand. Ser Gilmore charged at the nearest solider. Howe had a mage conjuring spells in the back and that became Evelyn's focus. Eleanor needed no instruction as she moved to attack an archer. Dax had scampered off to rip the hand off a solider about to strike Ser Gilmore from behind. The servant was trying his best not to get killed. Using her skills in stealth Evelyn weaved quickly through the fights and surprised the mage by breaking the staff.

"You think you've stopped my power? Foolish girl!" The mage hissed and used an Arcane bolt on Evelyn.

The blast hurled her into a table and made her yelped but she got back up. She could hear the voice of Ser Jean now.

_You've always been stubborn. At times it will serve you well and in others it can lead you to defeat._

"Getting up, churl? You should mind your betters!"

Evelyn glared and kicked a chair at the mage as a distraction before lunging at her. Her family blade sunk into the mage's gut with a sickening slush. She gritted her teeth as she watched the mage sink to her knees, "Mind yourself, bitch!"

She put her foot up on the mage's shoulder then kicked her off the blade before moving to take care of the archers nearby. It was a bloody mess by the time the bodies of Howe's soldiers littered the floor with a few of their own. The smell of death hung in the air heavily and it wasn't over yet. Ser Gilmore's voice broke the silence as he ordered the men to barricade the door.

He moved over to them looking relieved to see Evelyn and Eleanor alive, "Thank the Maker you two are alright. We tried to keep Howe's men from getting through."

"They did get through…" Evelyn said sadly thinking of Oriana and Oren. Her expression said enough to Ser Gilmore who would have touched her shoulder to comfort her but was denied this due to his station. He looked down as if he failed instead and Evelyn felt even worse.

Eleanor sensed the tension but broke it with her own voice, "Have you seen my husband?"

"Yes, he went to look for you but I can only assume he went to the larder." Ser Gilmore replied, "He believed you'd be there once the alarms sounded."

"Then we must go." Eleanor said as she looked at Evelyn then moved to the door to leave the main hall from the side door.

Evelyn looked at Ser Gilmore, "Come with us." She knew it was pointless to say it but she had to. Her eyes saw his answer.

"If only I could, Evelyn…Go, I will hold them back." Ser Gilmore turned and ran to help bar the door.

Evelyn turned and left with her mother feeling a heavy weight on her heart. She shook it off as best as she could to keep her wits about her while Dax scouted ahead and the servant cowered behind them holding desperately onto the mace he was given. The screams of the servants was unbearable. She could almost feel their pain as it shook her to the core. Her mother kept an emotionless face though her eyes told a different story. Worry, fear…All seem to be revealed in just one glance. They came to a halt as the sound of heavy metal hitting against a thick wooden door. Eleanor stopped and tried to stop Evelyn from going forward but the gift of stealth for a rogue was all that seemed to be needed.

"Hold." The captain of the guard said. He felt something stirring and he gestured with his hand for the guards around him to fan out.

As the guards got closer to them the servant lost his nerve and ran out. The guards closed in on him and Evelyn made her move. She stabbed her dagger into the back of one guard while her mother handled the other. Out of fear the servant began to bludgeon the third guard in the head with his mace. Screams of pain came from the guards as they were taken down until the captain was left with two guards beside him. He narrowed his eyes at the group then laughed, "Well this saves me the trouble of finding you. Once I finish off your father I'll be able to enjoy my new post."

Evelyn's eyes showed a fury unlike any other. She growled as she charged in with Dax beside her. Dax jumped the right guard and mauled him. The left guard was occupied by Eleanor and the servant. The captain belonged to Evelyn. Their swords clashed and he grinned at her almost in a mocking manner.

"So the pup wants to play?" He goaded as he pushed hard with his two handed blade, "Then let's play."

"Shut up and fight!" Evelyn challenged and pointed her family's blade at him. He tried to swat it away only to have his blade met with her dagger. She was not as easy as she looked. Her anger was what he needed to play to. He taunted her and faked her to have her use her energy so he would have an easier time to overwhelm her. She hopped to the side as he swung at her then stomped on the blade before giving him a pommel strike to the face. His nose began to bleed and she watched him stagger backwards stunned.

"You…you bitch!" He stammered, "You broke my nose!"

She didn't wait for her to say anymore as she plunged her dagger into his chest and watched him look at her with hate in his eyes. There was no pity for his actions which enraged her.

"DIE!" She screamed and cut his head off with the Cousland blade. His head sailed just a few feet away before smashing against the wall. The helmet flew off and his head rolled down the slope to the pile of rocks below. She kicked the torso off her dagger then moved to the get into the kitchen. The larder would be where her father was if he was even there.

No words passed between mother and daughter as they entered the kitchen to find someone had made it in or the elf servants and Nan had been wounded before barring the door. Evelyn frowned seeing poor Nan on the floor. Her wounds were defensive from what she could tell, cuts on her arms, legs and hands. The elf servants had more of the same wounds but the looks on their faces disturbed her. The eerie silence was broken when they heard ragged breathing in the larder and quickly they moved in. At first they saw nothing in the darkness but then…

"Bryce!" Eleanor cried as she hurried to his side. She knelt down and tried to help him sit up before she noticed the blood, "Maker's breath! You're bleeding!"

Evelyn hurried over and knelt down to see it was true. Her father had been wounded badly and from the look of it he wasn't going to make it. She couldn't bring herself to say a word at that moment. Her mother fussed over her father, "We must get you out of here and find you healing magic."

"No…I am done." Bryce said softly as he looked at them with sad eyes. They were no longer the brilliant blue that Evelyn remembered. The once calm after the storm eyes were now dark and stormy.

Evelyn didn't want to believe that her father was finished, "We can carry you out." Her eyes started to tear up, "I'll carry you."

She moved to touch his shoulder but he gasped in pain. Her eyes closed tightly refusing to believe in what she saw. They tried to convince him they could escape together.

"I will just slow you down." Bryce replied then coughed. A thin trail a blood came down the corner of his mouth and with care Eleanor wiped it away.

"The Teryn is right." Duncan's voice came from behind as he walked in. He was covered in blood which made Evelyn on edge wondering if he was friend or part of the siege. He knelt down beside them and frowned seeing Bryce's state was far worse. His eyes met with Evelyn's, "Even if we could get him out of here Howe's men have surrounded the castle. We would not get far."

"Duncan…Take my wife and daughter out of here." Bryce begged as he looked at the Warden.

Duncan nodded slowly, "I will take the Teryna and your daughter to Ostagar…But I must ask for a boon in return…If it were any other circumstances…"

"I understand, Duncan." Bryce looked from him to Evelyn.

Evelyn raised her brow confused but it soon became clear when Duncan looked at her and spoke, "I offer you a place in the Grey Wardens, Lady Cousland."

"What?!" Evelyn replied in shock. Her eyes shifted to her parents seeing them approve and she shook her head not sure of what to do. She felt trapped in this but she did desire being a Warden. Didn't she?

"But what about Howe?" Evelyn asked as she looked to her mother.

"Revenge?" Eleanor asked as she looked at Evelyn, "You want to avenge us? Then live. Someone must tell Fergus of what has happened here and kill that traitorous bastard!"

Evelyn nodded her head slowly then looked to Duncan, "I accept your offer."

Duncan stood up with Evelyn but Eleanor didn't move. She looked up at them, "I am staying."

"Mother…" Evelyn frowned and reached for her mother only to have her hand gently swatted away.

"My place is here with my husband. We have lived a good life…" Eleanor whispered as she hugged Bryce close to her, "It is up to our children now."

Evelyn's tears fell seeing her parents huddle together. Her father's life slipping away with every second. She shook her head as she tried to step forward to drag them with her but Duncan held her arm, "We must go."

"I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door!" Eleanor stated as she looked at Evelyn, "Now go!"

"I love you both!" Evelyn cried as she tried to fight Duncan's hold. The tears were streaming down her face as she reached with her fingertips towards them. Her mother reached out just a little then whispered, "We love you too."

The sound of doors being broken down could be heard and Duncan had to drag Evelyn away. Dax was chasing after them as they made for the secret passage to escape.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Ostagar

"When we lose one we love, our bitterest tears are called forth by the memory of hours when we loved not enough." – Maurice Maeterlinck

"_You want to avenge us? Then live! Live so no one will forget what has happened here. Show the world Howe's treachery so that he may have a traitor's death!"_

_~I will live mother…I will live to watch Howe die by my hands and my hands alone…The Couslands will never go quietly…We will rise like the phoenix from the ashes as it always has been. It is what our family crest is…Rebirth…I will be reborn a Grey Warden. I swear it…~_

Tears seeped from Evelyn's closed eyes as she tried to sleep. Dax nuzzled the back of her head and she opened her eyes as she felt the tears trail down the side of her cheek then off the tip of her nose. Slowly she sat up and wiped them away. Tears of bitterness were the tears of mourning. She stared into the campfire and across the way she saw Duncan keeping watch. He had heard her crying the whole night and couldn't help but feel her heartache. Losing the ones you love is never easy.

His dark eyes watched her as she just stared into the fire and the tears came freely from those deep blue eyes. She looked like her mother but had her father's eyes. A rare beauty in a world of darkness is what some would say. He remembered losing his family and recalled the Fade when he could have had them back even if it was a lie. As he recalled the days of his youth as a Warden he sighed then looked to Evelyn when he heard humming.

Dax had moved to rest his head on her lap and gently she patted his head before rubbing his ears as she hummed a tune that her mother did when she was a child. It was an old tune that even Duncan knew and he smiled a bit. The tune was haunting and almost sad at the same time. He remembered it being a tune of love being unrequited or something close. It was a haunting melody and as he watched Evelyn he could see the sadness grow as she watched the fire.

The soft whine from Dax as he nudged the hand of his mistress showed he felt as she did. He slowly sat up with his ears back as he watched Evelyn sadly. His whine got her attention as he nudged her again then licked her cheek before trying to pretend he was a lapdog just for her amusement. Softly she smiled as the tears fell down to her chin then fell onto his nose. His dark brown eyes looked up as he whined again. Her head shook as she let herself laugh just a little. It was enough for him to shake his stubby tail.

"Mabari are very smart." Duncan said finally, "He feels as you do, Evelyn."

Evelyn looked over to Duncan and nodded her head slowly, "He's all I have left…"

Duncan got up, "It's not all you have left dear lady." He lightly tapped his head then moved to put the fire out. Dawn had finally come.

_Memories…I'll never forget….Never._

She got up off the cold ground and gathered her gear. They had been traveling together for the past few weeks only stopping to barter with traveling merchants and once in Redcliffe to speak with Arl Eamon. Evelyn had opted to stay at the Chantry during that visit and offered prayers to the Maker for her family. She had prayed that Fergus was safe though she wasn't sure if he wasn't already dead. His group could have been ambushed by Howe's men on the way to Ostagar for all she knew. They only had half a day's walk to Ostagar now.

The walk was quieter than usual. Duncan respected Evelyn's need for silence and Dax stayed beside her. She looked around hoping seeing what the Korcari Wilds were like but they were on the outskirts. There were stories about witches and barbarians in the wilds but she didn't really believe them. She figured they were old wives tales to scare people mainly children. The Imperial Highway was rather boring when she thought about it. It was then she noticed how silent it was. She sighed a bit then caught up to Duncan to walk beside him, "I am sorry for being so quiet, Duncan."

"There is no need to apologize." Duncan replied, "Words of comfort can feel empty during these times. I was like you when I lost my parents. You never really value what you have until it is gone…I learned that the hard way."

Evelyn nodded her head slowly, "Thank you, Duncan…"

"You are welcome." Duncan replied honestly and gestured ahead. A stone fortress was ahead of them. It was a ruin but still took one's breath away when gazed upon. Ostagar was what only people spoke of in old legends. She looked in awe at the ruins as they approached. Details in the stone despite the years of wear from weather were still visible. She felt like she was on sacred ground at that point. They made their way up to the main area and saw guards awaiting them. She took a deep breath then let it out slowly to calm her nerves.

"This is Ostagar. The Tevinter Imperium built this to keep the wilder folk from invading it seems only fitting we make our stand here against the darkspawn. The King's forces have already encountered the darkspawn several times. Here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself…" He paused a moment as they kept walking then glanced at her, "This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north Ferelden will fall."

Evelyn pondered what Duncan said for a moment then wondered why they would need so many men to fight the darkspawn. Then she remembered the stories of the Blight and how the darkspawn were not like fighting an army from Orlais. She bit her lower lip as she looked ahead.

_So it begins._

"Ho there, Duncan!" A voice called as they approached the span that connected one side of Ostagar to the other. The man behind the voice was none other than King Calian himself.

Evelyn was stunned to see the King of Ferelden greeting Duncan. He was a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes that reminded her of her father. His armor was gold and identified him as someone of importance. She didn't say a word as she looked at Calian in awe and respect. Her father had told her stories of King Maric and she could only assume that Calian was like Maric. She watched Duncan's reaction as he seemed slightly surprised by the greeting.

"King Calian!" Duncan looked at the King a bit surprised as they joined arms in a friendly greeting, " I didn't expect a…" Duncan started before he was cut off.

"A royal welcome?" Calian finished and grinned boyishly, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to miss all the fun."

Duncan tried not to dampen the enthusiasm Calian expressed over the war against the darkspawn, "Not if I could help it, your majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious!" Calian said proudly as he stood to the side with Duncan slowly taking his place next him. Evelyn raised her brow slightly at the scene and wasn't sure if she should laugh or be serious.

The mood quickly changed as Calian turned to look at Duncan directly, "The other Wardens told me you found a new recruit. I take it this is she?"

_Oh great…here we go…_

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty…"Duncan politely suggested before Calian again cut him off.

"There is no need to be so formal, Duncan." Calian said as he moved to stand before Evelyn, "We'll be shedding blood together after all." His eyes looked down to her, "Ho there friend. Would you be kind enough to tell me your name?"

_Ho there friend? He's kidding…_

"Evelyn Cousland, your majesty."

"Ah you are Bryce's youngest." Calian smiled, "And when will your father be arriving?"

Evelyn felt like she had been slapped in the face and looked down, "He isn't…" There seemed to be a shadow over her face and Calian looked at her puzzled. He looked at Duncan.

"Teryn and Teryna Cousland have been murdered by Arl Howe. We barely made it out alive." Duncan answered as he moved over to Evelyn's side, "If we had not made it to Ostagar Howe could have told you any story he wished."

"Arl Howe will be punished for his crimes." Calian said angrily and looked at Evelyn, "You have my word that once we route the darkspawn I will personally march my army to Highever to bring Howe to justice."

Her eyes slowly moved from the ground to meet with Calian. They were glassy from fighting back tears and she nodded, "As long as Howe pays I will be content."

"Your brother arrived here a few days ago. He was assigned to scout the wilds." Calian said and seemed to empathize with her loss.

Evelyn frowned, "I need to tell Fergus. Is there no way to contact him?"

Calian shook his head, "I am sorry, my lady but no. I'm afraid he won't be back by the battle either. You will have to wait until it is over." He laughed a bit, "I'm not even sure this is a real blight to begin with."

Duncan raised his brow, "You sound disappointed…"

"I was hoping for a battle like in the tales." Calian admitted and looked at Duncan, "But I guess this will have to do." He cleared his throat then stood straight, "Well I must get back to the war tent. Loghain is probably looking for me and wanting for bore me with more of his plans." He bowed a bit then left with his entourage.

Watching him leave Evelyn had to wonder about Calian. He seemed to be over confident in his battles with the darkspawn. It was as if he had no worries at all. She had to commend him on his ability to empathize with her but somehow she felt his words were hollow. Her eyes shifted to look at Duncan, "He's not taking this seriously…"

Duncan gestured for her to follow, "No but I cannot tell the King what to do in this matter."

"He respects you it seems so why not? If he reveres the Grey Wardens so much why wouldn't he heed your council?" Evelyn asked Duncan with her brow raised even more. She crossed her arms as they stopped at the top of the steps that led to the span that took them to the camps, "What would you have him do, Duncan?"

_He must think gryphon's fly out of Duncan's ass or something…Be nice, Evelyn, be nice…_

Duncan looked at her seeing that spirited nature her father told him about, "I would have him wait for the Grey Wardens from Orlais but he will not…Teryn Loghain's forces will have to suffice, but enough for now. We must prepare for the joining."

"The joining…" Evelyn repeated as she looked at him, "Well I guess I'm ready but…"

"But?" Duncan looked at her curiously with a brow raised to match hers. He seemed to be mocking her in a way but in a playful manner.

She smiled a little, "Could we get something warm to eat first?"

Duncan laughed and patted her shoulder, "Yes, of course. We have time before nightfall." He walked with her down the steps, "You can wander around the camp but don't leave it. I'll be at the Grey Warden camp if you need anything. Once you're ready to start the Joining…look for a man named Alistair. He's somewhere in the camp."

"Alistair?" Evelyn tilted her head a bit. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged, "Okay. Where do I find the food?"

Duncan laughed, "Follow your nose."

Evelyn wrinkled her nose at him, "I'm not a mabari."

Dax barked and wagged his tail before running off. He knew the way.


	5. Chapter 5 Your mission

It takes a lot of courage to release the familiar and seemingly secure, to embrace the new. But there is no real security in what is no longer meaningful. There is more security in the adventurous and exciting, for in movement there is life, and in change there is power. – Alan Cohen

Chasing Dax down was always a chore and by the time she caught up with him he was happily gnawing on a bone given to him by an Ashe Warrior. Evelyn shook her head as she approached and looked at the man, "I am sorry for any trouble he's caused you."

"No trouble at all. He's a fine mabari." He replied then moved to tend to his own hound.

Evelyn had heard of the Ashe Warriors from Ser Jean and how they treasured their hounds in a fight. She pet Dax thinking about the danger she was putting him in and sighed a bit. He just chomped away at the bone, pulling the bits of meat off it with his front teeth. She straightened herself out then looked around, "Well…Dax take that bone to where Duncan is and stay there."

Dax seemed to ignore her as he cracked the end of the bone with his back teeth. Evelyn raised her brow and put her hands on her hips, "You hear me?"

A whine confirmed he did and he got up. With a toss of the bone in his mouth he trotted off towards the Wardens' camp. Evelyn shook her head and went to take a look around hoping to find a bit to eat. As she walked she saw two large tents adjacent to each other. She recognized the royal banner but the other she didn't. As she approached the King's tent she looked at the guard who just watched her carefully. She just smiled a little then headed off to the other tent where the guard there was a bit more abrasive.

"Move along." He ordered.

Evelyn raised her brow at him, "Pardon?"

"I said move along." He repeated in an annoyed tone.

She wasn't used to being ordered around by a guard and it showed in her eyes as she stared at the guard. He just stared right back at her. Her hands moved to her hips, "Whose tent is this anyway?"

"Teryn Loghain." He answered and narrowed his eyes at her. His grip on his halberd seemed to tighten.

_Loghain eh? Lets see who this guy is…_

"I wish an audience with the Teryn." Evelyn shifted her weight as she moved her hands from her hips only to cross her arms over her chest. She casually looked at her fingernails, "Make it quick."

The guard seemed a bit baffled by her request and studied her carefully. She was no ordinary woman. She seemed high born and not the regular soldier. He eyed her again then grumbled, "Stay here…I suppose you have something important to tell the Teryn."

Evelyn grinned as she watched the guard disappear into the tent. She could hear some words but they were muffled. The tone sounded a bit annoyed and angry but shortly after the exchange out came a man with dark hair and piercing blue-grey eyes. If she was the timid sort she would have probably shrunk under him then ran off but it wasn't her nature. She noticed his armor was Orlaisian and wondered why he would wear such a relic. Her eyes met with his and he seemed to raise his brow at her.

"Oh…you must be the new recruit Calian has been talking about." Loghain said as if it was nothing. He studied her closer, "I heard of what Calian promised to you. I'm sure Howe will get what he deserves."

Her eyes flickered a bit with anger but she controlled it. She couldn't help but felt nothing of a disregard towards her family. Her anger faded slowly though her eyes showed determination to see justice served. Loghain took note of it but showed no emotion that indicated he approved of her.

"I am sure justice will be served to Arl Howe for his betrayal." Evelyn said calmly as she stood her ground.

Loghain remained passive and changed the subject, "I'm sure as a Grey Warden you'll be fighting alongside Calian?"

"I do not know." Evelyn replied honestly and kept her eyes on his. Despite her age she wasn't afraid of him but she did respect him for what he had done for Ferelden.

"If Calian has his way you will be. Now if you'll excuse me there is a battle to be planned." Loghain turned and headed back into his tent without even a backwards glance. The guard reassumed his post and gestured for Evelyn to move along.

She sighed then wandered around a bit longer. There were many soldiers seeking the blessing from the Chantry Sisters. She stood to watch the preaching. To her it seemed like a lie after losing everything she loved. Her eyes shifted away from the blond preaching to the soldiers about the Maker and his bride Andraste. She spotted the Circle of Magi's camp and figured it wouldn't hurt to wander over there to see what was going on. There was an elderly woman standing off to the side watching the sermon that caught Evelyn's attention.

"Erm...Hello?" Evelyn said not sure of the woman was a mage at first but after seeing the staff she had her confirmation. She hadn't really seen mages before and wondered what they were doing here.

"Hello there." The woman answered and smiled a bit, "You must be the new Grey Warden everyone is talking about."

Evelyn blinked a bit, "I have a following already?"

The woman chuckled then smiled, "I am Wynne, senior mage of the circle."

"I am Evelyn. Pleased to meet you, Wynne." Evelyn offered her hand in a friendly gestured.

Wynne shook it and noted the manners and smiled, "Pleased to meet you as well. I take it you have faced the darkspawn before?"

Evelyn shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"Horrible creatures." Wynne said as she looked at Evelyn.

"Have you?" Evelyn asked curiously as she watched Wynne's reaction.

Wynne just nodded, "Only stragglers from time to time. I haven't been part of a battle like this before. We can only hope it will go well."

"Isn't that what the Sisters are here for? To preach to us about the Maker so we have hope?" Evelyn didn't sound like she believed it herself but she had to ask.

Wynne could tell there was a hidden pain but didn't feel it was her place to question Evelyn. Instead she smiled warmly, "Hope is all we have in these dark times, but I think Duncan meant for you to do something other than talk to me."

Evelyn just nodded and walked away from Wynne feeling that she probably should have kept her mouth shut. She was approaching the armory and saw a man trying to sweet talk a woman. Hearing the conversation nearly made Evelyn laugh but she kept quiet as she observed.

"I'll take that as a no…Suit yourself then." The man ended and watched as the woman walked away with an annoyed look. He turned around and looked a bit miffed when he saw Evelyn. His expression went from down on his luck to hello beautiful. Evelyn raised her brow at him, "Struck out eh?"

"Nah she wants me." He said coolly before looking her over and realized she was the new recruit, "Hm well you're not what I thought you'd be."

Evelyn couldn't believe he just said that, "And you wonder why woman flee from you?"

"That's not what I meant…I mean you're a woman." He stammered.

"Shall I get you a shovel?" Evelyn shot back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He grinned a bit and was blushing, "Sorry that's really not what I meant…It's just that from what I've heard and seen." He held his hand out, "I'm Daveth."

She took his hand and shook it firmly then squeezed, "Evelyn."

"So…Have you heard anything about the Joining?" Daveth asked as he withdrew his hand and tried not to shake it from the slight pain. Once he relaxed he looked at her awaiting her answer.

"Not really." Evelyn admitted, "Do you?"

Daveth looked at her seriously, "Well I was sneaking around camp last night and heard that we're getting sent into the Wilds. All the secrecy is making my nose twitch."

"Paranoid aren't we?" Evelyn grinned, "Even if they do send us into the Wilds like you heard why worry?"

"The Wilds are not a place to let your guard down. There are Chasind and the Witch of the Wilds…" Daveth replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

Evelyn just shook her head, "Well I'm not worried."

"You sound like that knight…Well I better head back to Duncan. See you later." Daveth said as he walked off and glanced back at her for a moment.

She raised her brow at him curiously and thought he was a bit jittery for being a recruit. Her head shook and she wandered up to see what was there. There were injured soldiers here and one in particular was out of control. He looked as if he had gone insane and she felt pity for him. Whatever the darkspawn were it was enough to drive someone to insanity it seemed. Her thoughts were distracted by the preaching of another Sister and she looked to see that the gathering was knights rather than soldiers. She approached slowly and listened before the priestess turned to her smiling.

"Are you seeking the blessing of the Maker, Grey Warden?"

_Okay this is creeping me out…Did Duncan just send a sketch of me while I was asleep to these people?_

Evelyn was put on the spot and she sighed a bit before nodding, "Please." She knelt down and accepted the blessing though her heart wasn't in it. Slowly she stood then noticed one of the knights looking at her. She tilted her head a bit and approached him, "Something you need?"

"Um no." He replied then stared at her again, "You're not what I was expecting."

Evelyn clenched her hands into fists then let it go before she raised her brow, "Okay that's the second time I've heard that phrase…So let me just spell this out…Yes I am a woman and I can handle myself rather well thank you very much."

"I meant no offense." He said and frowned, "I am Ser Jory from Highever."

"Highever?" Evelyn repeated and frowned as she looked at him. She didn't know there was another from her home here aside from Fergus's men who weren't at the camp anyway. Her eyes studied him and she thought she recognized him but she felt like an idiot for not being able to figure out where she saw him.

He looked at her confused, "Something wrong, my lady?"

"Sorry…It's just I wasn't expecting to see anyone from Highever." Evelyn looked at him, "I am Evelyn Cousland."

Ser Jory blinked then bowed his head, "My ladyship…"

Evelyn shook her head, "Please…" She touched his shoulder, "It is unnecessary Ser Jory." Her voice seemed to quiver and he looked at her unsure of what to make of the situation. She heard him clear his throat before she removed her hand, "Much has changed in Highever. We will talk about it later."

"Of course, my lady. I will return to camp for now." Ser Jory bowed a bit before taking his leave.

Once he was gone Evelyn looked around again before head back the way she had come. She wasn't allowed in the army camp for whatever reason and felt that it was probably some order given by Duncan. As she passed some hanging cages she heard something.

"Psst…You…"

Her eyes scanned around until she spotted a man in a cage in nothing more than his underwear. She wondered what he had done to deserve such a punishment. The fact that he was trying to get her attention piqued her interest and she moved towards the cage, "Yes?"

"Got any food for a poor soul?" He asked hoarsely.

"Heh…Sorry but I'm looking for food myself." Evelyn replied and saw him frown. From the look of it he had gone days without food or water, perhaps longer. He didn't appear to be wounded but with all the dirt on him it was hard to tell. She tried not to gag at the smell and sighed a little before starting to move, "Sorry I can't help."

"Wait! Please!" He begged and fell to his knees. The man was broken in spirit and she pitied him more.

She stopped and decided it wouldn't hurt to listen to him some more. He looked at her then gestured to the guard, "I know he has some food. Perhaps you can get him to give me a bit? He stashed it away in his pocket. I can make it worth your while…"

"Worth my while? You think you have to bribe me?" Evelyn sounded amused at the thought then shrugged, "Well let's hear it."

"I have this key you see…It unlocks the chest over there by the tranquil fellow." He said with a look that almost told her he was proud of that fact.

She couldn't help but be more curious, "I see…And how did you hide this key?"

"Swallowed it." He grinned then showed her the key, "Just got it back actually…A bit unpleasant."

_Ew…I think I won't need to eat after all._

"I'm sure it was…" Evelyn replied while trying not to look grossed out. She cleared her throat, "So you want food from the guard and in exchange I get the key that's supposed to open that chest?"

"You got it lass." He said with a nod and a smile.

Evelyn grinned a bit, "What if the key doesn't work?"

"Well…I haven't thought of that." He admitted and sat back, "You see I lifted this here key from a mage. He was drunk so I just tried my luck. I was gunna take the contents of the chest but was caught and here I am. They call me a deserter."

"So I see…What did you plan on doing after looting?" She asked plainly and crossed her arms.

"Well I was gunna leave." He said then bah'd at himself for being so forthcoming with his plan.

Evelyn smirked a little, "Ah the truth. As much as I dislike those who would abandon their post I don't see how it's justice to starve a man." She moved away from the cage to speak with the guard. He looked slightly peeved and was muttering to himself when Evelyn approached him, "Excuse me I'd like to talk to you about the man in that cage."

"What about him? He's a deserter." He snapped.

She used her charm to soothe the guard, "Well I had a chat with him actually…"

"Bet it wasn't much of a conversation." He laughed then looked at Evelyn directly. The blue eyes he noticed quickly then the reddish hair. A pretty lass in the camp. He cleared his throat.

"He said he hasn't had food or water for days." Evelyn said softly as she frowned, "Even if the man is a deserter he shouldn't be left to starve…"

The guard raised his brow, "Starve? Ha! His head should be on a pike for the others to see."

"Oh that's not what you really think is it? Here is a man who's going to be spending his days watching a battle while starving. You could at least spare him a little bit of food. It might keep him quiet." Evelyn smiled a little letting a glimmer of hope show in her eyes. A hope that he would fall for her ploy to give her the food.

"Oh fine!" He grumbled then handed over a handkerchief that held some bread along with dried meat. "If anyone asks why he's burping I'm blaming you."

Evelyn smiled as she took it, "You have a good heart." She didn't wait for his response and walked back to the cage. The man looked at her hoping for the food. She showed him the bread and jerky, "Here."

"Thank the Maker! You're truly a good lass." He smiled as he took the food and then handed her the key, "Deal is a deal."

She let the key drop into the handkerchief then wrapped it up for safe keeping, "May the Maker watch over you, ser." She wave a mock salute then went on her way. It seemed to make her feel better to help him out. She was reminded of her youth and for a moment a genuine smile played over her lips. Without even knowing it she had wandered into part of the ruins thanks to her distracted thoughts. The sound of arguing broke her from the trance and she found herself looking at two men bickering.

As Evelyn got closer she saw that one of the men was a mage and the other was a young man she wasn't too sure about. The conversation came to an abrupt end as the mage stormed off and the young man saw her then with a roguish grin walked towards her, "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

She noticed his blond hair, hazel eyes and great physique. Overall he was rather handsome and he seemed to be the type that knew it too. Her eyes met with his and she noticed his curious expression. She coughed a little then responded to his supposed joke, "I'm sorry, what?"

He seemed to smile a little, "Nevermind. You must be the Grey Warden Duncan told us about. I am Alistair the newest Grey Warden."

"Ah so you're Alistair." Evelyn mused and felt something familiar about him. She looked at his eyes again and couldn't think straight. She smiled a little, "I am Evelyn."

She offered her hand as a formal greeting and he looked at her before taking it. There was something when they touched. Her brow raised slightly as she shook his hand then pulled her hand back. He nodded a bit, "You know…It never occurred to me that there aren't many female Grey Wardens…Why is that?"

_Oh great him too?_

"So you want more women in the Grey Wardens?" Evelyn looked at him as she put a hand on her hip. She was amused to see his reaction as he quickly stood up straight then started to ramble.

"I was just saying that it would be nice to see more of them not that I'm a lecher or anything…Don't look at me like that…" He cleared his throat and blushed just a little.

Evelyn laughed a little then shook her head before she changed the subject more for his benefit than her own, "So what was that about?"

"Oh you mean the mage? I was delivering a message from the Reverend Mother. You see I used to be a Templar." Alistair replied as he walked with Evelyn out of the ruins, "I guess she figured it was sort of a joke to send me…Lucky me."

"So you're a Templar? A mage hunter?" Evelyn asked as she looked at him curiously.

He glanced at her, "Well I never took my vows. Duncan conscripted me."

"Ah." Evelyn replied, "Um so what exactly is your duty again?"

"Oh I get to go with you into the Wilds." Alistair grinned boyishly.

Evelyn didn't have a good feeling about that and wrinkled her nose, "So you're playing our nanny then…Wonderful. I leave Highever to be left in the hands of a nanny."

"I'll try not to embarrass you." Alistair quipped and seemed to have found someone who could dish as well as take. He smirked to himself a bit then glanced at her again thinking she looked familiar for a second. It wasn't until she glanced over her shoulder at him with a raised brow he noticed he had stopped walking. He just shrugged and caught up.

"Admiring the view?" Evelyn whispered to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alistair replied with a serious look though she notice his eyes told her otherwise.

She shook her head as they reached Duncan's camp. He looked relived to see them, "Ah I see you found Alistair. Now we can continue with the Joining that is if Alistair is done roughing up mages…"

"I'm sorry, Duncan. The revered Mother asked me to take the message to the mage." Alistair frowned and looked down. He almost reminded Evelyn of a puppy.

"So she put up you to sassing the mage did she?" Duncan asked as he raised his brow. "Alistair we must try to keep peace. Try to remember that."

Evelyn wanted to speak up but she held her tongue. She gave Alistair a sympathetic look before all attention was back on Duncan. He looked at each of them, "There is a task for each of you in order to complete the Joining. You are to go into the Kocari Wilds to retrieve vials of darkspawn blood for each of you."

"Vials of blood?" Evelyn asked as she looked at Duncan confused, "We need their blood? Isn't it poisonous?"

"That it is, but it is part of the Joining." Duncan said in a serious tone, "You will see why when we prepare for the Joining but there is another task you need to accomplish in the Wilds." He turned to the fire, "Somewhere in the Wilds there is an old Grey Warden fortress. It is probably ruins by now but in those ruins lies something very important."

"Such as?" She raised her brow wondering why the Wardens would leave something important behind in the Wilds to begin with.

"They are old treaties that the Wardens can use to call upon allies to fight against the Blight." Duncan replied and turned to look at her, "There is a protective seal on them that only a Warden can break. We need these treaties."

"I don't understand why we would leave something important like that behind." Alistair said and seemed uneasy about the task. He looked at Duncan but didn't question him further.

"So we basically need to fetch blood and get these treaties? Sounds…easy enough…" Evelyn didn't like this but there wasn't much she could do about it, "Um where do we look for the treaties?"

"Alistair will know what to look for. He'll be guiding you." Duncan replied.

All eyes shifted to Alistair who just smiled then muttered to himself, "No pressure…"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Evelyn said as she moved away from the fire. Dax was following behind her wagging his tail in anticipation. She paused hearing him panting then looked at him, "Sorry, Dax, but I think it's best that you stay here. Duncan need guarding."

"Ha!" Daveth laughed then walked up to Evelyn, "Duncan is a fast old bugger. I doubt he needs protecting…You on the other hand…" He grinned before the sound of a growl got his attention, "Nevermind."

Evelyn grinned then knelt down, "Good boy." She rubbed his ears, "Stay here and be a good boy. Duncan will watch you ok?"

Dax whined a little then barked before running back to Duncan. Evelyn slowly stood up and walked towards the gate that blocked the way to the Wilds. As the group approached the gate the guard perked up, "I hear you all are heading to the Wilds. Good luck. Maker watch over you."

He opened up the gates and they slowly moved past them. Evelyn heard the gates close and she glanced back seeing Dax's muzzle peering through the slants of wood. He barked at her and wagged his tail as if it wish her luck. She smiled then heard Daveth, "You coming?"

"Daveth it's not polite to yell at a lady." Jory chastised as he moved ahead.

Daveth shrugged and moved on with Jory. Alistair watched as Evelyn joined them and moved past him. He smiled a bit, "Well let's get this over with."


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Wilds

"There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked, never care for anything else thereafter." – Ernest Hemingway

The path winded down towards the base of Ostagar and it was then the full blown stench of the swamp hit them. There was no mistaking the smell of mildew, stagnant water and mud mixed in with only Maker knows. Evelyn wrinkled her nose as she looked around, "Ugh and I though Dax smelt bad after a rain storm…"

"A pretty nose like yours shouldn't be smelling such things." Daveth grinned gamely at her as he got his bow ready.

"Then stand over there." Evelyn gestured ahead at a small hill, "Maybe then my nose might not be so offended."

Jory and Alistair laughed as Daveth bah'd then moved ahead to do some tracking. His skills were more geared toward picking pockets but to pick a pocket you had to know what to look for in a target. It seemed like hours and Evelyn just rolled her eyes as she trekked ahead despite Alistair's protests. He glanced at the others, "Women…"

"I heard that." Evelyn called back as she knelt down and used her dagger to cut back some of the tall grass. Paw prints were in the mud but they weren't those of a mabari. Her brow arched as she studied them closer and used her fingers to check the depth. She remembered what Fergus and her father taught her about hunting wild game. Her eyes scanned the area before she heard a faint growl. So held out her hand for the men to get ready and slowly she stood. Out of the brush came several wolves, teeth bared and from the look of them they were starving.

"Something tells me they find us tasty." Daveth quipped as he notched an arrow on his bow and took aim. Jory held his claymore ready while Alistair readied himself with his sword and shield. Evelyn slowly backed up while holding her dagger steady. The eyes of the wolves watched her every move since she was closer to them. They were waiting for the right moment to strike. She managed to get back far enough for Alistair to tug her back by the edge of the shield she still carried on her back. Her eyes met with his as she shot him a look that told him she was fine. The men moved to shield her as the wolves began to move closer unaware that a wolf leader was taking a higher road.

Evelyn removed the shield to set it down on the ground for now. She was dusting it off before she noticed the wolf in the reflecting. Without a second thought she turned and flung her dagger at the wolf striking it's flank as he moved to attack. The cry of the wolf signaled the others to strike. Jory swung his sword in a wide arch to catch a couple wolves off guard while Daveth let loose a few arrows from his bow before switching to his daggers. Alistair slammed his shield against a wolf that lunged at him. Evelyn had to rely on her skills using just her family's sword for the time being. Once the last wolf fell they looked at the bodies and Evelyn felt guilt for killing them.

She moved to the body of the lead wolf and took her dagger from its side. Her hand touched its pelt before she backed away. Alistair could see that despite her tough exterior she was still a girl. He understood how she felt despite it. As Jory poked a few of the wolves to make sure they were dead Alistair checked his shield to see the teeth marks and splatters of blood on it. He thought that maybe he'd be able to get a better shield once back at camp if his made it that long. It was then he noticed that they were spending too much time dawdling.

"Come on. We've got vials to fill and treaties to find." Alistair sheathed his sword and moved on.

Evelyn followed after putting the family shield back on her back. She stayed close and saw something moving on the path ahead. They all moved quickly to see it was a soldier that was crawling. He was covered in blood that looked like a mixture of his own and something else. Evelyn glanced at Alistair, "We should help him."

"I've got some bandages in my pack." He knelt down and tended to the wounded soldier.

Evelyn offered him some water and glanced at Alistair, "Should we take him back?"

"No, I can make it on my own." The soldier said with a tinge of pain in his voice. He was helped up by Evelyn and Alistair, "I need to report in…We were jumped by those darkspawn…My comrades were killed."

"Before you go, have you see a man named Fergus? He'd be wearing this symbol." Evelyn turned to show the shield then looked at the soldier.

He shook his head, "Sorry, but no. I'll be going now." He nodded his thanks then took off towards the path they had used to get down to the Wilds.

"Fergus?" Daveth asked as he looked at Evelyn, "You lover perhaps?"

Evelyn shot him a look that could have made a man's heart freeze before she answered him, "He's my brother." She said nothing more and moved ahead to see if there were other dangers like traps.

"What's her problem?" Daveth muttered as Jory moved beside him.

Alistair watched Evelyn but spoke to them in a solemn voice, "Her family was murdered and her brother is all she has left. We're possibly looking at the last of the Couslands."

"So she's out here risking her life? Not exactly smart is it?" He commented back and was given a light smack to the back of his head by Jory, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Do not disrespect Lady Cousland like that." Jory said sternly, "It is a honor to serve beside such a family. She deserves respect."

"Heh respect? Looks to me she could use something else but that's just me." Daveth grinned then hurried off before Jory could punch him.

Alistair just shook his head, "Let him go, Ser Jory. Some never understand what it is like to lose family."

They all caught up to Evelyn who found a flower. It was pure white with a red center and held a rather lovely scent. She had picked it figuring it could be useful. It was only then Daveth chimed in, "I think one of those Ashe Warrior fellows was asking about this flower. You might be able to get some good coin for this."

"Why would he want a flower?" Evelyn asked as she glanced at him with a raised brow.

Daveth shrugged, "I think it had something to do with the darkspawn blood and their mabari."

She wrapped the flower in a large leaf then tucked it into her small pack before Alistair called out, "Be alert!"

"Alert?" Daveth repeated before a black arrow whistled past them. He shoved Evelyn down into the mud, "You okay?"

"I was until you shoved me into the mud." Evelyn muttered before Daveth got up and moved for better cover. She scrambled to do the same and was nearly hit in the shoulder by an arrow as she dived for the crumbled stone wall. Her eyes glanced over to men who were trying to figure out a plan. She heard the roars of the darkspawn and the sound of their blades hitting the stone to scare them. Her eyes closed for a moment as she gathered her wits before she opened them again. She rummaged through her pack for a few vials Duncan gave her. She looked at the contents of the vials and picked two of the same color. They held an acidic liquid that would be enough to provide a distraction and possibly damage their enemy.

"What in the bloody hell is she doing?" Alistair said as he saw Evelyn sneak around the wall.

Daveth could tell what she was up to, "Oh she's a sly one she is. I call dibs."

"Dibs?" Ser Jory raised his brow as he held his sword ready, "How can you think of such things at a time like this?"

"One track mind my friend." Daveth grinned as he got his daggers ready, "Besides all you talk about is your fair Helena so do you care?"

Alistair just shook his head as he watched Evelyn's movement and prayed for her to be safe, something he rarely did.

_Maker protect and guide her hand…May she find the target she seeks._

Evelyn got as close as she could before she threw the first vial against the rocks followed by the second near another set of rocks. As the vials broken a noxious gas came from them and stung the eyes of the darkspawn. They began to stumble around looking for who threw it but Evelyn managed to get out of reach. She then took a deep breath, held it then charged in to slaughter the darkspawn that had tried to ambush them. Pure adrenaline drove Evelyn to make such a fool hardy move. Her blade sliced a genlock's head off while her dagger found the throat of another.

"Move!" Alistair ordered as he hurried to join her. His shield bashed into a darkspawn trying to stab Evelyn in the back. His shield cracked on impact and he had to discard it for now. With short swings and thrusts he was able to fight off the darkspawn that came at them. He saw Jory handling himself well despite the look of fear on his face. Daveth looked cold as he sliced his way through the darkspawn.

The fight was pure chaos and fear. It ended when a brief wind blew away the cloud and showed the damage of a Grey Warden's blade against darkspawn. The ground was littered with six darkspawn bodies. One had his head missing thanks to Alistair and another was run through by Jory.

Evelyn gasped for air as she fell to her knees with her hands coated in darkspawn blood. Her eyes were watery as tears came down her face. Alistair looked similar to her but he helped her back up, "Use the swamp water to clean that off. Jory, Daveth…fill the vials with blood."

"Aye, Captain." Daveth joked as he gave a mock salute then went about getting the blood into the vials.

The pool of swamp water was close enough so Alistair could keep an eye on them while Evelyn took care to wash away the blood on her hands. She even washed her face then looked at her reflection in the water. What stared back at her was a scared girl and she knew it to be true.

_What are you doing, Evie…You're going to get yourself killed out here._

She got up and looked at Alistair. His face was splattered with blood and some tears were on his cheeks from having to deal with the distraction she made. She pulled out a handkerchief and doused it with water before offering it to him, "Here."

He glanced at her then raised his brow, "I don't need it."

"You made me clean up so it's your turn." Evelyn put the handkerchief in his hand then went to fill a vial of blood so Jory could take his turn getting cleaned up.

Daveth went to clean up as well and looked at Alistair, "I called dibs you know…"

Alistair shook his head then wiped his face before tucking the handkerchief away in his pack. He looked at his shield and sighed, "Duncan is not going to like this."

"Like what?" Evelyn asked as she put the cork into the vial and put it into her pack safely. She noticed the shield Alistair was looking at was badly damaged, "Oh…I see…"

_Maybe I could lend him my father's shield?_

Jory rejoined them with Daveth and he saw the shield, "I think that shield has seen better days…I doubt we'll find a replacement for it out here."

"How do you figure? The lack of merchants give it away?" Daveth quipped and crossed his arms while keeping watch for anything unusual like more darkspawn.

Evelyn shook her head and took the shield off her back, "Here…Use this for now."

"I can't take that." Alistair said softly as he looked at her.

She frowned, "But you need it and I can't use it. I only took it to keep Howe from taking it." She offered it to him again, "Please? I'd rather not leave you defenseless while I carry it on my back letting it be more of a hindrance and making me look like some sort of deranged turtle."

Alistair chuckled a little at the turtle comment and smiled a bit at her, "If you insist." He took the shield from her and for just a moment their hands touched. A familiar feeling of warmth came to him but before he could figure it out her hand was gone. She was already off with the others checking the path out. He looked at the shield before tracing the symbol then stood up to rejoin them.

They traveled further into the Wilds before coming to the ruins of the Grey Warden temple. Around it was a small darkspawn camp with one Emissary and a Hurlock Alpha. Alistair gritted his teeth seeing the odds were stacked against them. Evelyn was watching for the pathing of the darkspawn along with Daveth. She hm'd then ducked back down. With a stick she drew in the mud the layout from what she could see then began to think of a plan of attack.

Alistair looked at the sketch then saw what Evelyn did. They needed to separate the darkspawn from the Emissary and the Hurlock Alpha but the trick was how. She looked at Daveth, "You said you had to outrun Duncan right?"

"Yea…why?" Daveth didn't like where this was going.

Evelyn took a look at what she had for vials and saw the poison. Her eyes shifted to Daveth's bow, "Give me your arrows…And your daggers too." They watched her as she coated the metal with the poison then used the rest on her own blades.

"Poison?" Jory asked curious.

Evelyn nodded, "Well they bleed as we do and I figure why not have the same weakness?" She looked at them, "Daveth is going to use his arrows to kill these darkspawn genlocks. There's only two that I could see so it shouldn't be too hard to hit them with your poison arrows. If you run out of arrows well that's why I put the poison on your daggers."

She watched Daveth nodded slowly with some fear in his eyes, "Once you kill them Alistair and Jory can move in to take care of the Emissary that's pathing here." She marked the mud with an X to show the Emissary.

"What about you?" Daveth finally asked.

"Me?" Evelyn looked innocent, "I'll be backing you up actually."

Alistair wasn't too sure about the plan but knew his target was the Emissary. He'd have to work fast to defeat it and make sure his Templar skills were ready should any spells be cast. He looked at Evelyn, "You should probably come with us actually. Daveth can handle himself well enough."

"I happen to like having her with me…" Daveth shot back and crossed his arms.

Jory just sighed, "Not this again…"

"Look the longer we bicker about this the quicker we lose the sunlight." Evelyn reminded them and got up, "If it makes you feel better, Alistair…I'll go with you."

Alistair got up then looked at Daveth, "You know what to do?"

"Yea…I just wonder about that Alpha…You said they are more of the fighting sort." Daveth replied and fiddled with the bowstring.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's too far back to be trouble." Alistair replied then moved down the path with Jory and Evelyn following.

Daveth made his way towards the bridge that led into the darkspawn camp and notched an arrow as he hid behind a tree. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Me and my big mouth. Well…here goes."

In a smooth move he leaned around the tree and took aim with his bow. For a moment he held his breath before releasing the arrow. The arrow sailed through the air with great speed before striking the genlock in the head. It was a perfect shot and Daveth admired his work before the cry of the other genlock caught his attention.

"Shite!" Daveth cursed as he notched another arrow quickly and shot the genlock who raised the alarm. He moved quickly towards the bridge and shot at the Emissary who had decided to join in now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure move and it was Evelyn. She had decided on a frontal attack with Daveth and dashed over the bridge towards the Emissary with a warcry of her own. Not far behind her was Alistair and Jory. As they dashed past Daveth he just grinned then realized he was being left behind. He crossed the bridge and let the arrows fly as he took down incoming darkspawn while the trio dealt with the Emissary.

Alistair had to focus on his Templar skills while Jory and Evelyn cut away at the Emissary until he collapsed from the gashes he suffered. He seemed to be laughing at them until he finally passed on. Daveth joined them and had recollected a few arrows from the bodies of the darkspawn, "Well that didn't go as planned now did it?"

"Plans rarely do." Evelyn replied casually then moved on with them. They walked up a slight hill before seeing another small gathering of darkspawn made of hurlocks with the Alpha leading them. Alistair wanted to take out the archers first and Daveth obliged by letting his poisoned arrows hit their marks before the other darkspawn were scrambling towards them.

"Bloody hell! How do they find us so fast?" Daveth blurted as he switched to daggers and began to defend himself.

Jory moved to take on the Alpha who was rallying the darkspawn to fight. Alistair joined him but Evelyn stayed back to help Daveth as they fought off the hurlocks. Evelyn moved one to a tree as she used it as a shield of sorts. The hurlock roared at her as she taunted him. She took a swipe at his side with her sword and ducked the incoming swing from the hurlock. With a thud the hurlock's sword was stuck in the trunk of the tree and with a grin Evelyn shoved the longsword into his gut. The tip of the blade stuck out the back before she twisted the blade and pulled it out.

Meanwhile Jory and Alistair were thrown back by a wave of energy from the Hurlock Alpha. Alistair forced himself up even though he was exhausted. Jory was using his sword to help himself up and he also had the full attention of the Alpha. Daveth threw his daggers into the back of the Alpha now that he was done with his own hurlock. He grinned as the daggers hit the Alpha in the left shoulder. The Alpha turned to look at Daveth then roared at him before charging his direction. Evelyn threw her own dagger hitting the thigh of the Alpha to slow him down. Jory moved quickly to slash at the Alpha's torso now that he was distracted by the pain and poison coursing through his veins. Alistair moved in and with a quick slash the head of the Alpha flew off towards the swamp pit below.

The daggers were pulled from the body and given back to their respectful owners. Jory laughed off his fear while Daveth just seemed pleased with himself. Evelyn was emotionless and Alistair noticed. He found it odd that she shut herself off but said nothing as they all entered the ruined building. Ahead of them was a broken chest. Evelyn approached it and examined it, "Seems like someone plundered the place…"

Alistair didn't like how this looked and was about to say something when another voice broke the silence.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

A woman's sultry voice turned the heads of the men but Evelyn stood up slowly and walked towards the source. The woman walked down towards them in a seductive manner and dressed in what could only be assumed were robes. Her eyes were wild as she stared directly at Evelyn and continued speaking, "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?"

Evelyn found the question long winded and crossed her arms as she let her blue eyes pierce into the golden eyes of the witch. She considered answering a question with a question but pushed the idea aside as she finally spoke, "I am neither…"

"She a witch of the wilds she is…" Daveth replied as she looked at Jory then to Alistair.

"Witch of the wilds is it? Such idle fancies." She seemed to laugh off the idea as she walked past Evelyn and studied the men before standing on some rubble. Her eyes settled on Evelyn, "What brings you here?"

"Don't answer her she looks chasind." Alistair said to Evelyn with caution in his voice.

Evelyn glanced at him and could see that Templar training was starting to kick in for him. Her eyes shifted to the woman as she spoke again, "Oh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes…swooping is bad…"Alistair replied as his eyes narrowed at the woman.

"And what say you? Women do not scare as easily as men. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." The woman put her hands on her hips as she awaited an answer.

"I am Evelyn. Pleased to meet you." Evelyn replied and bowed her head a bit. If she knew anything about mages it was that it was best to be on their good side if possible.

"Well that is a proper civil greeting. I am Morrigan." She smiled a bit as if pleased before she looked at the group, "What you seek is no longer here."

"Here no longer? You stole them! You must be some sort of sneaky …witch thief!" Alistair blurted and stepped forward as if ready to hit her with some sort of Templar trick.

Evelyn held out her arm to block Alistair and looked at him calmly as she smiled to assure him it would be alright. He wasn't sure why he backed off but he did.

Morrigan looked amused crossed her arms before Evelyn spoke to her, "Who took the treaties?"

"Twas my mother in fact." Morrigan replied as she continued to study them like some sort of project.

"Can you take us to her?" Evelyn asked hoping this would get them out of harm's way.

"Now that is a reasonable request. I like you." Morrigan smirked.

Alistair grumbled then glanced at Evelyn, "I'd be careful if I were you. First it's I like you then zap…Frog time."

Evelyn tried not to smirk at Alistair as she joked, "Well Alistair if you get turned into a frog you can be assured that as a child I used to kiss them in hopes one would change into a Prince."

He blinked a bit at her retort and was about to come back with a witty remark when Daveth disrupted the moment, "Are you crazy? They'll put us in the pot they will!"

"If it's warmer than it is out here it will be a welcome change." Jory quipped and moved to Evelyn's side supporting her.

"This way." Morrigan gestured as she began to walk down a path away from the ruins. Evelyn followed without question and behind her the others fell in line. She had no idea if this was the best choice but Duncan did say he needed those treaties.


	7. Chapter 7 Enter Flemeth

"Trust yourself. You know more than you think you do." - Benjamin Spock

The trek through the Wilds led by Morrigan brought them to a hut that had seen better days. There wasn't much around the hut aside from the usual swamp but there was a different feeling here. To Evelyn it felt strangely safe despite the darkspawn being around. Alistair said he could sense them and he still was alert. Daveth was still timid and too close for her comfort.

"Stop staring at my ass." Evelyn growled as she glanced back at Daveth who just looked at her innocently.

Once her attention turned back to the hut Daveth jokingly made it look like he was going to grab her when Jory slapped him in the back of the head, "Ow!"

Alistair cracked a smile at that one then went back to being serious as Morrigan picked up her pace, "Mother, I bring before you four Grey Wardens who…"

"I see them girl." Flemeth said with a short tone while she crossed her arms.

They came before Flemeth and she was not all that she seemed. Her hair was grey and disheveled but her clothing seemed modern. There was a wild look in her eyes just like Morrigan's yet there wisdom beyond her years. Evelyn stood front and center with Alistair to her right side. The woman was studying each of them and set her focus on Evelyn, "Mmm. Much as I expected."

Alistair scoffed, "Are we suppose to believe you were expecting us?"

It was obvious to Evelyn that Alistair did not like this whole scenario one bit. His muscles tightened in his neck and she could tell he was ready to spring to action if either of the witches made a wrong move. Strangely enough Flemeth just smiled at Alistair almost as if she knew he would say those exact words.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe, shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide…either way, one's a fool!" She replied as her eyes focused on Alistair.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth spoke up and seemed to cringe behind Evelyn more.

She kicked her leg back towards him to shut him up but Jory spoke up, "Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

All eyes were on Daveth who just swallowed hard then took a step back to nurse his knee along with his pride. Flemeth just laughed then smiled broadly, "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

Evelyn's brow arched at her words and she glanced back at Jory wondering why his words were irrelevant or was there a hint at something else. She turned her attention back to find Flemeth right in her personal space. They stood eye to eye and Evelyn refused to blink. Her blue eyes were clear like the sea on a day after the storm. Much of her father was in her.

"And what of you?" Her stare was intense and it seemed like she was trying to read her mind, "Does her female mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

Evelyn blinked her eyes then looked away and replied softly, "I'm not sure what to believe…" In truth Evelyn believed that the Maker abandoned her family in their darkest hour, that the Maker abandoned her to be left alone in the world.

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies." She looked at them in a thoughtful manner and smiled, "Be always aware…or is it oblivious? I can never remember." She just shrugged not really caring if she remembered or not. Her eyes focused on Evelyn again, and once more their eyes locked on each other, "So much about you is uncertain…and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

_Believe? What in the Maker's name does she believe? I have lost my faith…Vengeance is my comfort._

"This is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair sounded amused as he looked at Evelyn. He was grinning a little and had dropped his guard just enough to relax.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" Flemeth sounded very amused and glanced at Morrigan, "Morrigan must have told you that."

Morrigan looked away trying to play innocent but her mother knew better. Flemeth looked back to them with a devilish grin, "She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!"

Her laugh made Morrigan shake her head and cover her face in embarrassment, "they did not come to listen to your wild takes, Mother."

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long again. I have protected these." She moved to retrieve the parchments from her hut then came back just as quickly. With care she handed them to Evelyn rather than Alistair and with reluctance Evelyn took them.

"You…oh. You protected them?" Alistair felt slightly ashamed that he was about to accuse Flemeth of being a thief.

Flemeth raised her brow at Alistair, "And why not?" Her tone became serious as did her expression. To Evelyn there even seemed to be a hint of concern in Flemeth's eyes. Could even a Witch of the Wilds fear the Blight?

Her eyes focused on Evelyn then she looked at the treaties, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Evelyn felt disturbed by Flemeth's words and wasn't sure if she should ask more questions. There were so many questions to ask but very little time. She noticed the sun was setting and all Evelyn could say was, "Thank you for returning them."

"Such manners." Flemeth smiled a bit at Evelyn, "Always in the place you least expect it." A chuckle from Flemeth seemed to allay some of her fears. It was almost as if a small spell had been put upon her but why would a witch do such a thing? She kept her smile, "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go, then." Morrigan seemed happy that the meeting had ended. No more embarrassing moments for Flemeth to tell them about.

Flemeth glanced at Morrigan almost in disappointment and it showed even more in her tone, "Do not be ridiculous, girl." She gestured to the Grey Wardens, "These are your guests."

In a way Evelyn was jealous to see the two talk to each other. It brought back some painful memories of her mother. All the fights over dressing up or who she should be marrying made her regret the final moments she had with her mother. A glint in her eye caught Alistair's attention but as quickly as the tear appeared it was gone with a wipe from the back of her hand.

_My own mirror image…_

"Oh, very well." Morrigan was annoyed at her mother and looked at the Wardens. She gestured to them, "I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

Daveth and Jory followed Morrigan without hesitation this time. Not too far behind them was Alistair but he stopped when he noticed Evelyn wasn't behind him. She stood there for a moment in silence starting at the setting sun while Flemeth in turn was watching her. Evelyn's eyes watched the ridgeline for a moment then she looked at her hand. A scar from the blood oath she swore the night Highever Castle was taken. She traced the scar then closed her hand before moving to join the others. As she passed Alistair he saw the tear on her cheek and wondered if there was more to what Flemeth told her than he realized.


	8. Chapter 8 Join Us

"In war, victory. In peace, vigiliance. In death, sacrifice." – Grey Warden Motto

The return to the camp at Ostagar was a quiet one. Morrigan had shown them the safe path back and was thanked for her trouble to which she just shrugged off before disappearing back into the Wilds. The gates were opened for them as they approached and Dax was waiting for his mistress. He had caught her scent before she even made it up the path and was dancing around in anticipation. His stubby tail wagged while he barked at the guard to open the gate.

"Alright. Alright." He said as he opened the gate and nodded his head to Alistair, "Welcome back."

Alistair nodded back as the others filed in and headed towards Duncan. Only Evelyn stopped to greet Dax and was happy to see him. She rubbed his face then his ears, "Been a good boy?"

Dax barked as his body shook with happiness before he bounced away to the Warden camp. Evelyn just laughed a little and shook her head. It was the simple things in life that made Dax happy. She wished it was that simple for her. Softly she sighed then walked over to the kennels rather than towards Duncan's camp. Alistair raised his brow but said nothing as he kept walking. It only dawned on him a bit later that she was giving the flower Daveth talked about to the Ashe Warriors.

"What's this?" The kennel master as as Evelyn handed over the flower. Once he examined it closer he smiled, "This is the flower I needed…How did you know?"

Evelyn smiled a little, "One of my fellow Grey Wardens told me you needed this to save the mabari."

"Thank you. Is there any payment you'd like for this? A few silvers perhaps?" He offered and smiled.

"No." Evelyn shook her head then glanced back towards Duncan's camp to see Dax being curious about the smells on armor of Daveth, Jory and Alistair. She smiled softly, "I have a mabari myself and wouldn't want to imagine losing him. He's my family."

She glanced at the kennel master then nodded her head a bit before taking her leave. Once she rejoined the others Duncan looked at her as if he knew what she had done then smiled a little before becoming serious, "I see you all have returned from the Wilds successfully. Do you have the treaties?"

"Yes." Evelyn replied and showed them to Duncan who nodded in approval, "But they were in the care of a Witch of the Wilds."

Alistair looked at him, "Well they were apostates. An old woman and her daughter protected these treaties it seems."

"I know that your Templar training and the Chantry says that you should deal with them but this is not the time, Alistair. Remember you are a Warden." Duncan replied then handed him the treaties, "Keep these safe for the time being."

Evelyn glanced at Alistair to see him looking a bit disappointed and she could understand that he felt obligated to do something but they were aided by the witches. She shifted her gaze to Duncan, "So are we to take part in the Joining now?"

"Yes, I've had the mages preparing for the Joining." Duncan replied, "I won't lie to you that this is dangerous."

"More dangerous than being in the Korcari Wilds?" Daveths replied then grinned a bit as he tried to be macho but it seemed laced with sarcasm at the same time, "Well lets get to it."

Jory raised his brow, "How could it be more dangerous?"

Evelyn wondered the same thing but it was a bit late to go back now. She looked at Duncan, "Lets just get it over with."

"Alistair, take them to the temple. I will be there shortly." Duncan ordered before going to the mages to retrieve what he needed.

Alistair nodded then had them follow him towards the tower. Evelyn found it interesting that the tower was where she found Alistair bickering with a mage. Her head shook at that memory and she sighed before moving to see Jory pacing nervously.

"I don't like this. I have my wife in Highever heavy with child and here Duncan goes on about how this is dangerous."

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth said as he looked annoyed. He crossed his arms, "Look don't you think defeating the darkspawn is more important? You'd still be protecting your pretty wife and child wouldn't you?"

Evelyn shook her head as she approached, "That's enough. Ser Jory is concerned about his family as any one sane would be. The Blight is a threat to everyone but you can't condemn him for his feelings. It is what makes us human and separates us from the darkspawn."

"Are you calling me insane?" Daveth raised his brow at Evelyn.

She sighed then rubbed her forehead, "Yes, Daveth…I'm calling you an insane insensitive ass."

"I was just saying that I'd give a lot more than just my life to stop this Blight." Daveth shrugged, "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, but some don't think that way." Evelyn replied as she looked at him, "But what's done is done."

Duncan entered the temple with a silver chalice and looked at them, "So we come to the Joining like many before you. Tonight we will drink of the taint and master it so that we can defeat the darkspawn."

"Wha what!?" Jory blinked, "We're going to drink the blood of those…things?"

"It is what it takes to become a Grey Warden, those who survive that is." Duncan replied as he looked at Jory then to each in turn.

"Those who survive?" Evelyn asked as she raised her brow.

"Drinking the darkspawn blood is poison and we must overcome that to become what we are." Duncan replied, "It is the sacrifice we make." His looked to the stars, "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining. But these words have been said since the first." As his gaze fell to Alistair he made a request, "Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair glanced at Evelyn then looked to the ground and with a solemn voice spoke the words, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten... and that one day, we shall join you."

"Daveth, step forward." Duncan said and looked at the rogue as he stepped forward, "You have been called upon to take the taint."

Daveth took the chalice from Duncan and took a sip from it. As Duncan took the chalice away the taint began to poison Daveth. He doubled over in pain, "Argh!"

Jory and Evelyn became wide eyed as Daveth struggled to breathe. When he looked up at them his eyes had turned white as if he had become blind. His body became too heavy for him and he fell to his knees. Evelyn frowned seeing a man who she had been a companion to for a short time was dying. Fear gripped her heart as she watched Daveth gasp one last time then he passed on.

"I am sorry, Daveth…" Duncan frowned. It was clear he didn't wish death on any of them but he had to press on. He looked at Jory, "Ser Jory…Step forward."

"No…I didn't think…I…"He stammered as he shook his head and backed up.

"There is no turning back." Duncan reminded him then moved forward with the chalice in his hands.

Jory narrowed his eyes letting his fear guide him to defend himself. He drew his sword and backed up more, "I have a wife and child…I can't do this!"

As Evelyn and Alistair watched, Evelyn heard a voice in her head. It was Flemeth's.

_Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things…_

_No…He shouldn't have to die! _

_But it is not I who decides. Believe what you will._

Duncan set the chalice on the stone table then drew his dagger. It was as Flemeth said and before it had started it was over. Jory made the mistake in attacking Duncan and paid for it with his life. His eyes were wide as he was gutted by Duncan's dagger and Duncan closed his eyes, "I am sorry, Jory…"

He backed away from Jory and the body fell to the ground near Daveth's. Evelyn couldn't believe it and she looked at Duncan knowing she had only one choice, to die now or die later. She watched as Duncan approached her with the chalice and offer it to her. He seemed to know her decision and without being asked she took a sip. The pain wracked her body and she gasped while she fought the taint with every bit of her soul. It felt like fire in her veins and she glanced at them white eyed as Daveth had been earlier but it was different this time. Visions flashed in her mind of the darkspawn and a dragon before darkness took her.

She collapsed to the ground and breathed shallowly. Alistair knelt down to check on her and watched her breathing, "She's alive."

Duncan nodded and sighed as he looked at the two dead bodies, "We must clear this up. She will be fine for the time being."

Alistair stood up slowly then glanced at Duncan before looking at Evelyn again. He nodded, "So be it."


	9. Chapter 9 The die is cast

"It will be a hard life. One without reward, without remorse, without regret. A path will be placed before you. The choice is yours alone. Do what you think you cannot do. It will be a hard life, but you will find out who you are." Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master

_Was it a dream? A nightmare?_

Her eyes fluttered open to find a clear night sky and a cool gentle breeze. The stars shined up in the heavens like tears from the Maker himself for his beloved Andraste. She stared for a long time until she saw two faces peering at her, Duncan and Alistair. It was at that moment she realized it was not a dream but a reality. She remembered Daveth's pain and Jory's plead to be set free. She remembered everything.

"Now you are one of us." Duncan said softly, "Welcome."

_Welcome indeed…_

Duncan took her hand and helped her up as Alistair steadied her by putting a hand on her shoulder. He sighed, "Two more dead…At my joining only one of us died."

Evelyn put her fingertips on Alistair's lips then gestured with one finger to her own for him to be silent. Duncan seemed amused but he didn't say anything. He looked at Evelyn, "How do you feel?"

She looked at Duncan then moved her fingertips from Alistair's lips, "I feel like I lost a drinking game to a dwarf…Then was run over by a pack of mabari before being dropped down a cliff, but other than that I'm just peachy."

"I see her sharp tongue is still there." Alistair mused before he noticed those blue eyes on him. He shuddered, "It just got cold again."

Duncan shook his head knowing the two of them were going to be trouble for each other. He gently patted Evelyn's shoulder, "Once you feel up to it the King has requested you come to the meeting. I have no idea why he wants you there."

"Oh wait a tic." Alistair moved to get a small pendent and handed it to her, "It's a reminder of your Joining. We never forget those who lost their lives so we take a bit of the blood and put it in this." He showed her his, "Keep it close to your heart."

Evelyn took it carefully then examined it. The tainted blood within was black and she wondered if her blood looked like this now. She sighed then put the pendent on.

As Duncan looked at Evelyn he saw her eyes and the sadness in them which struck him. He always had a spot for his recruits and could tell Evelyn was a bit shaken by what had happened. She had seen so much death and to see two more people die added to her misery. He put both his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly, "I did not want to kill Jory nor did I wish Daveth his fate."

"I know…It's just…" Evelyn frowned and sighed, "The witch…She said…"

Duncan seemed to know already and just nodded, "Take your time." He turned and left her with Alistair. Dax barked at her then nipped at her fingertips as she stood there.

"What were you going to say?" Alistair asked as he looked at Evelyn curiously.

She didn't look at him but stared at Duncan's back. Her face still looked sad and part of Alistair wanted to hug her to tell her it would alright. She spoke up after awhile of silence, "She said that they were sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things…"

"You don't think she foretold their deaths do you?" Alistair raised his brow then approached her. He turned her to look at him.

Her eyes met with his, "I don't know what to believe anymore…What's done is done." She broke away from him then started to head out, "Come, Dax."

As she left Alistair watched her as he whispered, "I hope you find yourself again… and soon."

The meeting was well underway by the time Evelyn arrived and the usual bickering was in full swing. She remembered the debates her father would have with Howe over certain situations. Her silent reverie was broken when Calian spoke to her, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Um..Thank you?" Evelyn replied in a confused manner.

Duncan broke in, "Pardon her, your majesty. She is still a bit worn from the Joining."

Calian nodded and smiled as if he were proud of her. Evelyn paid him no mind as Loghain went over the plan with Calian. It seemed they were going to attempt to box in the darkspawn. The idea wasn't bad but considering the layout of Ostagar she wondered if it was wise. She kept her mouth shut for the moment until there was mention of lighting a beacon on the Tower of Ishal.

"I want Evelyn and Alistair lighting the beacon." Calian said without hesitation and looked at her.

Evelyn raised her brow, "Surely I can light the beacon on my own."

"No, I want you to go with Alistair." Calian replied.

"Your majesty the Circle can…" Uldred began before he was cut off by the Revered Mother.

"Silence mage. You won't be allowed near that beacon."

Evelyn rolled her eyes at the whole scene before Calian slammed his hand on the table, "It's been decided. The Wardens will light the beacon."

The bickering stopped immediately and all eyes were on Calian. He looked at each other them, "Lets get everyone ready. Tonight we end this Blight."

Evelyn stood beside Alistair as Duncan looked at them, "You know the plan, Evelyn. You and Alistair will go to the tower and light the beacon."

"What!?" Alistair narrowed his eyes as if he had been insulted. He shook his head, "I'm not going into battle?"

"No." Duncan said flatly, "The King has request you and Evelyn go light the beacon."

"We should be fighting in the battle…" Evelyn muttered.

"That is not your decision. We will abide by the King's order and you will do as told. Darkspawn or no." Duncan stated as he stared both of them down like a father dealing with petulant children.

Alistair made a face, "Well if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'll have to draw the line…Darkspawn or no."

"Oh I'd love to see that." Evelyn grinned at Alistair as she looked him over to size him up for a dress.

He smirked back at her, "For you I'd consider it…But it'd have to be a pretty dress." Alistair jokingly shimmed, "I could see it now, me shimming down the line while the darkspawn roll with laughter."

Evelyn laughed before she noticed Duncan's expression. She cleared her throat but couldn't stop smiling.

Duncan just sighed and shook his head. Even he cracked a slight smile at Alistair's joke. He looked at them seriously, "You have your orders."

"We know what to do." Evelyn assured him and gave him a mock salute much like Daveth would have.

Duncan just smiled a bit at them both then headed off to join the army that was gathering for the assault. They watched him go before Alistair spoke, "We should get going to the Tower of Ishal."


	10. Chapter 10 Treason

"Trust can take years to build, but only a second to break." - **Unknown**

The drums of war could never be mistaken for anything else. Even high above the actual battle the ground shook as two armies met on the battlefield. The once starry sky was now blanketed in dark clouds. Lightening streaked across the darkness and the thunder answered. Tears of Andraste fell from the clouds slow at first then fell faster as she wept for those who would die this night.

In the distant trees of the Wilds mist formed and the darkspawn came into view. The torches they carried seemed to set the Wilds ablaze. Tonight the people of Ferelden would feel the wrath of the darkspawn.

"For Ferelden!" cried Calian as he waved the army forward to attack. The glorious battle Calian desired had begun.

The darkspawn army charged forward to meet the Fereldens and behind them began the launch of the catapults. Large chunks of rock flung at the span of Ostagar.

Evelyn watched in awe at the sight of war. It was nothing like she imaged. People were dying around her and she knew it was merely the beginning. Alistair grabbed her, "Come on! We need to get to the tower!"

She nodded and hurried with him across the span as the ballistae fired at the darkspawn along with archers from the span. Dax was right with them as they cleared the span and not a moment too soon. One of the ballistae were destroyed by the enemy catapult. Evelyn saw the soldier twitch is fingertips while looking at her before his eyes dimmed, another life taken too soon.

The rain began to fall harder and stung at times when the wind gusted. They hurried towards the tower only to be stopped by the guard and a circle mage named Cyan.

"You're Grey Wardens?" The guard asked quickly, "There are darkspawn in the tower!"

"Darkspawn?!" Alistair raised his brow as he looked at the guard, "Are you sure?"

"He speaks the truth. They came out of nowhere it seems." Cyan said as he looked at them, "There's no way to get into the tower. It's overrun."

Evelyn glanced at Dax who tilted his head at her before moving to the slope that allowed them access to Ishal. She moved towards while the men blinked at her. Without a word she drew her sword and dagger and continued on.

"We'll need to fight." Alistair agreed with the decision of Evelyn and moved to follow.

Cyan looked at the guard then looked determined to save the tower. The guard shook his head, "Mad…The whole lot of ya!"

----

With nothing but pure determination to get the job done Evelyn walked into the open courtyard of the Tower of Ishal. She saw the men fighting for their lives against the darkspawn. They had fear in their eyes and when one of their comrades fell it shook them up more. She wasted no time and if she could save them she would. With a battle cry she charged and began her assault.

Dax went after the archers above while Evelyn worked on the genlocks that had just finished a guard off. Alistair slashed the torso of a hurlock then glanced at her, "Can't let you have all the fun!"

They worked together in what seemed like a dance and Cyan provided the special lighting. Darkspawn began to drop left and right as magic, metal and fanged teeth banded together for good of Ferelden. The only thing that barred their paths to the doors of Ishal was a Hurlock Alpha. He taunted them to come to their deaths.

"Hit him with some ice." Evelyn said to Cyan as she moved to attack.

Dax charged only to be swatted aside. He yelped as he landed on the ground then shook his head before getting up. His stubborn mabari nature was kicking in and he went for the legs this time as the paralyze spell rather than ice went off causing the Alpha to freeze for a moment. Alistair rammed into him with his shield while Evelyn ran him through from behind.

"Nobody hurts my dog." Evelyn growled then shoved the blade in further before stabbing her dagger into the base of his neck severing his connection to the spine.

Cyan winced a little as did Alistair but Dax just barked at the dead Alpha before moving with Evelyn into the tower.

"If that's what she does to someone that kicks her dog I'd hate to see what she does to someone that steps on her toes." Cyan muttered to Alistair.

Alistair glanced at the mage, "Then don't ask her to dance."

------------

The tower was as Cyan said. It was overrun with darkspawn. They had to make sure they took care of every single one as they cleared the levels. It was an exhausting task for the mage especially. As they reached the third level of the tower Alistair stopped to catch his breath, "I thought there wasn't supposed to be any resistance."

Cyan shrugged but Evelyn just glanced at Alistair with an amused look in her eyes, "And you were complaining about not getting any action? Or was it another sort of action you were implying?"

"Well I guess there is a bright side to all this…" Alistair grinned then paused a moment, "Hey…what you do you mean another sort of action?"

Evelyn just smirked as she moved into the next room to slaughter the darkspawn. They found some mabari in cages barking and growling at the genlocks and a Genlock Alpha. Before Evelyn could say anything they were spotted and the fight began. Dax went right at the Genlock Alpha while Alistair and Cyan took on the other genlocks.

"Open the cages!" Alistair shouted to Evelyn who was already heading to the lever.

_Like minds I see…perhaps we'll get along just fine._

The metal clanking of the doors opening to the cages was the last sound the genlocks heard before they became victims of mabari rage. Howls echoed down the hall to the other darkspawn who were waiting. The Genlock Alpha laid on the ground with his throat ripped out and soon others joined his fate. The mabari charged into the rooms taking down any darkspawn they saw. They fought alongside the Grey Wardens as proud warriors until the floor was clear. Dax let out a victorious howl along with the other mabari.

"Remind me to not piss off a mabari." Alistair quipped to Evelyn who just smiled and patted his shoulder.

Dax wagged his tail then followed while the mabari they had set free stood guard at the steps. Quickly the party ran up the stairs to the last floor. Finally they would be able to light the beacon.

-----

They raced up the last stretch of stairs before skidding to a halt. Before them was something from nightmares. Bluish-grey skin and towering above them was an Ogre.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Evelyn muttered as she held her blades ready. Dax raised his hackles as he growled and bared his teeth at the Ogre.

The Ogre saw Dax as a challenge and roared at him. Dax lowered himself as he kept growling, preparing to jump. Evelyn moved in front of Dax to stop that knowing that the Ogre would kill him. Her eyes focused on the Ogre while Cyrion moved along the outer circle. Alistair glanced at her, "Got some sort of brilliant plan for this?"

"Yea I do." Evelyn said calmly.

"And are you going to share?" Alistair raised his brow as he held the shield ready.

She glanced at him, "Don't die."

He was about to say something back when she roared at the Ogre to get his attention then charged in. She waved her hand to the right signaling Dax to move. Dax bolted off to the right to flank. The Ogre roared back at Evelyn and charged at her but just before he could gore her with his horns she slid under him, whipping her blades quickly to cut at his thighs then ankles. She was on her shins with her back nearly flat on the ground, a risk that left her very vulnerable. Dax jumped at the ogre and grabbed onto his arm, clamping down as hard as he could. Alistair hurried towards the Ogre with his own battle cry as he slashed at the Ogre's torso in an upwards slash.

Cyan conjured up lightening and sent out towards the ogre letting it sear the skin. The Ogre growled in pain and flung Dax off his arm then shoved Alistair away. He tried to grab at Evelyn but she proved too fast. The focus turned to the mage. Evelyn scrambled to get behind the ogre then jumped with both blades gleaming in the dim light. They plunged into the back of the Ogre and she held on tight as the ogre thrashed violently. Her blades raked the ogre's back before she fell to the ground and wincing at her poor landing.

"Evelyn!" Alistair shouted as he saw the ogre turn with his fists above his head. The ogre was going to pummel her into the ground. Alistair shouted, "No!" In a fit of rage he charged while Cyan casted his paralyze spell on the Ogre.

As the ogre froze in place Evelyn pulled herself away and got up. As she turned to look at the ogre Alistair leaped into the air and plunged his sword into the head of the Ogre. The Ogre writhed then fell down from the pure force of Alistair's blade. With a twist of the blade it was dead and Alistair jumped off the corpse panting. He pointed at Cyan, "Light the beacon, now!"

-------

The beacon was lit and below in the battlefield Loghain looked up to see his signal. He narrowed his eyes then looked over to his second, Ser Cauthrien. She perked up seeing the signal lit and looked at her mentor, "Shall I order the attack?"

"No." Loghain said as he turned away from the battle, "Order the retreat."

"But the King…" Cauthrien couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Loghain questioning his orders for the first time.

He noticed the look then grabbed her arm roughly, "I said order the retreat!"

Cauthrien jerked her arm away from Loghain after seeing the anger in his steel blue eyes. She turned to the army then signaled the retreat. Confusion was heard in the ranks as they did a left face and marched out of the battlefield leaving their King to a cruel fate.

------

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked Evelyn as he helped her steady herself. He saw her wince when she tried to put weight on her left leg. He frowned then knelt down to check her ankle, "It might be broken…Does this hurt?"

As she felt him touch it she yelped and he looked at her long legs, "I'll take that as a yes." He stood back up then smirked a bit, "Guess I'll have to carry you down."

"Ha! That'll be the day." Evelyn quipped as she returned his smirk. Their smirks faded when Alistair looked at the stairs.

Dax was growling and Cyan held his staff ready. Alistair moved in front of Evelyn, "Everyone get back."

It was too late. Arrows pierced into Cyan's chest and he barely got off a spell to help protect them. He fell onto the floor dead while Dax hurried back to protect his mistress. An arrow struck his flank and he yelped before laying down knowing the battle was lost. Alistair tried to block the incoming arrows and Evelyn held her blades ready before they both were struck down. Several arrows stuck out of her body and she felt herself drifting away.

_I failed you Father…Mother…Oren…Oriana…Fergus…Forgive me…_


	11. Chapter 11 To build an army

"There are things I cannot do. I cannot watch while people suffer. I cannot sit while something must be done. I cannot judge those who are different. There are things I cannot do…run, hide, ignore. There are things I cannot do but there are certainly things I will do." – Poem One Will: Queen Amidala – Star Wars Episode 1 The Phantom Menace

_You're time is not done yet, Warden._

"Will she make it, mother?"

"Hush, girl."

_There is much to do still, Warden._

_~Mother?~_

_Heh if only child, but believe what you will. Tis time wake now._

_~Where am I?~_

_Only way to find out is to open those eyes of yours, Warden. Wake. _

"Ugh…" Evelyn groaned as she shifted to get up. She squinted a bit then closed her eyes again, "Did anyone get the number of the carriage that hit me?" She felt a sharp pain in her chest that made her lay back down. As her head rested on the pillow she heard the crackling of wood burning in a fireplace and the smell of something cooking, whatever was cooking it didn't smell too pleasant. She slowly opened her eyes to nothing but blurred lines and fuzzy blobs before she made out the wooden planks that made what she could only assume was a roof with straw inbetween as insulation. Her head throbbed as she became more aware of her surroundings and she glanced over to find a familiar figure looking over at some books on a shelf.

"Finally awake I see." Morrigan purred before she set a book back onto the shelf and made her way over to the bed. She peered down at Evelyn, "Your wounds have healed nicely thanks to mother."

Evelyn's hand moved to her chest and she felt the bandages, "Was it bad?"

"It wasn't bad to the point mother could not heal you." Morrigan answered as she watched Evelyn with those amber eyes of hers.

Slowly Evelyn forced herself to sit up and let her feet touch the cold floor. Her hands rubbed her face then ran through her long hair. She had no idea how long it had been but she knew a lot of time had passed, "Thank you, Morrigan…"

"Twas…not a problem." Morrigan was hesitant in accepting credit for something her mother did. Then again she did help bandaged her. She helped Evelyn up and showed her where she could get cleaned up.

Evelyn looked at herself in the mirror to see her pale complexion was more so. She filled the basin with water then proceeded to wash herself then removed the bandages to see that no scars remained but she still felt the arrows as if it just happened. Her hands rested against the edge of the table and she closed her eyes. The scene replayed in her mind as she watched the darkspawn overwhelm them. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of it.

"Your armor." Morrigan said as she handed over the leather armor that was once on Evelyn's body. It had been repaired from the look of it and she took it with a nod of thanks to Morrigan once again.

As she dressed she glanced over to Morrigan, "What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" Morrigan replied then looked over to Evelyn, "Mother saved you and your friend from the tower."

_Alistair…_

The sound of pawing at the door caught Evelyn's attention and she looked at the door. Her eyes shifted to Morrigan for an answer.

"Ah yes…your mongrel too."

Evelyn smiled hearing that and used a bit of a leather strap to tie her hair back into a ponytail for the moment. She saw her sword and dagger resting by the fire. The flames reflected off the steel blades as they seemed to call to her. She approached them and put them into the scabbards on her back. It felt like being reunited with old friends. Her mind wandered again to Ser Jean who reminded her that the weapons she carried were part of her. A pop from the fireplace made her snap back to the real world again and she stared at the flames, "Are there any other survivors?"

"Some but they were dragged away by the darkspawn." Morrigan raised her brow a bit at Evelyn's strange actions but she figured there was a reason behind it, one she wished to know out of pure curiosity. She approached Evelyn, "Do you really wish to know what happened?"

Evelyn's blue eyes met with hers and she nodded, "Yes…I do."

"I had a good view of the battle…The darkspawn overwhelmed your King and your backup left the battlefield when the tower beacon was lit…" Morrigan said nonchalantly. She kept a passive look, "If I had my pick I would have saved your King. He would have been a much higher ransom."

"Gee thanks…Here I thought you had a heart." Evelyn looked at her with a straight face no hint of amusement in her tone as she stared at Morrigan, "Maybe it'll make you feel a little better to know I'm nobility."

"Well I stand corrected." Morrigan stepped back almost rolling her eyes.

Evelyn shook her head then headed for the door without looking back. She opened it to find the sun was just rising. Her eyes squinted as she adjusted to the light then smelt the stagnant swamp air. Dax barked as he bounced over to his mistress then whined. He nearly tackled her to the ground in his excitement and licked her face.

"Gah! It's good to see you too." Evelyn laughed tiredly then felt a hand pull her up then hug her, "Oof!"

"It's you!" Alistair felt a heavy weight leave his heart. He had thought she died from his poor leadership in the tower yet here she was just as Flemeth said.

"Ah there is your friend." Flemeth grinned and watched Alistair's excitement match the mabari's.

Evelyn gasped, "Can't breathe…"

"Sorry…" Alistair let her go and she coughed while looking at him.

She held up a hand to stop him from helping her anymore and she managed to make it over to Flemeth, "You could have warned me…"

"Of what? He's happy, the dog is happy…Where's the wrong in that?" Flemeth mused as she watched Evelyn stand up straight despite the obvious pain that still wracked her body. "Now then Wardens…What will you do now?"

"I don't know…Considering the decimation of the armies at Ostagar and Loghain leaving King Calian and Duncan to a horrible fate." Evelyn looked away to the rising sun. The rays of sunlight touched her hair setting off the reddish highlights and giving her sort of an ethereal glow despite the solemn look on her face. She sighed then looked to Alistair who appeared sullen.

"I don't know what Loghain has to gain from this." Alistair finally said and looked at Evelyn, "He has no claim to the throne aside from his daughter Anora."

"Pish…You make it seem like it's never been done before, boy." Flemeth shook her head and almost laughed at Alistair's ignorance.

He became anger at that point, "If Arl Eamon knew what happened he'd never stand for it."

"Arl Eamon?" Evelyn raised her brow, "You know the Arl?"

"In a sense." Alistair replied as she looked at her, "We could go to Redcliffe."

Evelyn liked the idea and knew Arl Eamon would protect them but it was on Arling versus Loghain with Denerim's army or what was left of it. She took a deep breath then kicked at the ground a bit, "We need more than just Arl Eamon's support. We're up against a man who has revered as a hero. He fought by King Maric's side to liberate Ferelden from Orlais. Some might not care that he has no claim but through his daughter just for that reason alone."

"So we're just going to give up?" Alistair glared at her and sounded like a child.

She glanced at him, "Did I say that?" Her brow arched as she kept her eyes on him.

He shook his head as he attempted to defend himself, "No, you didn't…But it sounded like…"

"I'm not giving up." Evelyn said plainly, "The treaties…We need to rebuild what was lost at Ostagar and unite Ferelden. If Loghain thinks I'll let his treason stand then he's going to join the likes of Rendon Howe."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Alistair grinned with approval and pulled out the treaties, "For a second I thought that feisty girl I saw back at Ostagar was gone."

She took the treaties from him and put them into her pack, "Ah so you admit that you find my feisty nature appealing then?"

"Did I say that?" Alistair looked at her innocently but the grin gave him away, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He cleared his throat after a bit then looked at Evelyn seriously, "Can we do this? Rebuild the army and get justice for Duncan and King Calian?"

Evelyn nodded, "We must no matter the cost."

Flemeth just laughed then looked at the Wardens, "Sounds like an army."

"Whatever it takes." Evelyn replied as she took up her pack then looked at Dax, "Ready to go, boy?"

Dax barked an affirmative then moved to her side. He looked at Flemeth then tilted his head a bit with a low whine almost as if he were talking to the woman.

"Thank you…" Evelyn said as she looked at Flemeth and meant every word.

"If you really wish to thank me stop this Blight." Flemeth replied as she looked at Evelyn, "Before you go though I want you take something with you."

As Morrigan approached she looked at Flemeth, "Supper is nearly ready, mother. Shall I make room for our guests?" She seemed to know the answer as she grinned at the two.

"No, girl." Flemeth replied

Morrigan smirked with joy it seemed, "Oh such a shame. Well you will be…"

"You'll be joining them, Morrigan." Flemeth said with a serious tone as she cut Morrigan off.

"What!?" cried both Morrigan and Alistair.

Evelyn wanted to scream at that idea but she knew she couldn't refuse. She looked at Morrigan then at Flemeth. The old witch stared intently at Evelyn, "I give you that which I value most."

"I will take care of her." Evelyn replied and knew she was giving her word. She noticed Morrigan's shock and could almost feel daggers in her back from the look she was being given.

Alistair couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're really going to take her along because her mother tells you to? She's a maleficar."

Evelyn looked at Alistair, "We need all the help we can get."

"I could have just left you on that tower, boy." Flemeth added with a grin.

"Point taken… Can we go now?" Alistair looked at Evelyn pleading with his eyes.

Evelyn laughed a little, "Alright." She looked at Morrigan who had her things ready to go. There was a look between mother and daughter that made Evelyn look away. She didn't stay to listen to the goodbyes but rather left off down the trail with Dax by her side.


	12. Chapter 12 Off to Lothering

"Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over." –Gloria Naylor

The silence seemed to annoy Morrigan to no end as they followed the path she recommended towards a small village called Lothering. She tried not to let the Wardens bother her but it was making her twitch at the lack of conversation. If she desired silence all she needed to do was stay home and run with the wolves or fly with the birds, but no…Mother sent her with **them**. It was a fool's errand to her but mother told her it was important, though she had yet to see how. Here she was stuck with a bumbling idiot, a flea ridden mongrel and the stuck up princess.

"Shall I remind your silent guide for this little venture?" Morrigan finally spoke up and looked between Alistair and Evelyn.

Alistair remained stoic while Evelyn stared on straight ahead. It was Evelyn who responded though.

"Speak your mind for all I care."

Morrigan smirked a bit, "As you wish."

Alistair wasn't even paying attention to the conversation but rather looked to be deep in thought. There were lines on his face Evelyn didn't notice before. She recognized the lines though, worry and regret. She frowned wishing she could ease his pain but he'd never let her near considering her treatment of him. Evelyn hadn't been exactly kind to him since they met. They had brief exchanges that her brother would have called foreplay but other than that there was no real conversation, not like the ones she had with Ser Gilmore.

_Ser Gilmore…I wish things were different…_

She sighed a bit then felt the cold wet nose of Dax touch her fingertips before he whined at her. His dark brown eyes seemed to tell her he understood how she felt. Dax lost a lot with her. He was part of the family despite being a nuisance to poor old Nan. Evelyn gently patted his head then smiled a bit before he scampered ahead to bother Morrigan.

"Ugh…Go away you useless fur bag." Morrigan groaned as she swatted at Dax only to see him bounce around her as if taunting her.

Evelyn laughed a bit and shook her head knowing Dax was just being a brat for their amusement. Her laugh caught Alistair's attention and he glanced over to her to see a smile on her lips. He allowed himself a smile when he looked at her then looked to see Dax giving Morrigan a hard time. Morrigan was doing her best to ignore Dax but was losing that battle. Evelyn laughed again and this time Alistair chuckled. Dax raced ahead then turned to bow to Morrigan but kept his tail in the air, wagging his stubby tail. Despite Morrigan's protests she found even herself smiling a bit at the dog but she'd never let the others see that.

"I said no." Morrigan just walked past him and Dax whined at her trying to use his charms.

Evelyn lightly flicked Dax on the head and shook her head, "Leave her be…for now." She winked at Dax as he wagged his tail then barked before taking his place in line.

-----

It took nearly all day before they reached Lothering by sunset. For Evelyn it felt good to be back in civilization but when she saw the broken and abandoned carts she frowned. Even this place had been touched by a battle that was far to the south. She took the lead at that moment and headed towards the village entrance before her eyes spotted a small gathering of men.

"Look lively men!" Their leader said as he moved to stop Evelyn, "I take it the pretty one is the leader?"

Evelyn raised her brow then heard Alistair whisper to her, "Highwaymen…"

"Should give them a thrashing, teach them a lesson." Morrigan added as she stood just slightly behind Evelyn.

Dax moved to the side and started to growl. His focus was on the fat one behind the leader.

"Well if you lot want to pass into Lothering you need to pay a toll." The leader moved around Evelyn as if to size her up though he let his eyes linger a bit too long on certain parts. When he came back to the front he grinned, "There's a lot of fixing that needs to be done as you can see."

Evelyn decided to play along, "Ooooh! I see you're working on repairing the road?"

"Exactly."

"Then where is the equipment?" Evelyn eyed him and it was obvious she was on to his game. She put her hand on her hip then jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "You must think I'm pretty stupid. I'm not paying the toll in fact…You should be paying me."

"What are you doing?" Alistair whispered.

The bandit leader looked her over then looked at the companions seeing they weren't the typical refugees. He cleared his throat, "Pay you? Whatever for?"

"Um boss? These don't look like refugees." The fat one whispered.

"Better listen to your friend there." Evelyn advised as she looked at him with a grin, "We're Grey Wardens."

"…Oh…" He gulped then started to fidget, "So you killed the King."

Evelyn blinked, "What did you say?"

"You Grey Wardens killed the King. There's a huge reward for turning you in." He said and seemed to regain his composure or more likely his arrogance. In a bold move he took a step forward into Evelyn's personal space then reached to touch a lock of her hair that rested on his shoulder from the long ponytail.

His move was countered by her grabbed his fingers and twisting so he was on his knees, "You were not invited to touch." Her eyes glared down at him and her party moved to defend.

Morrigan created an orb of ice in her hand while Alistair held his sword and shield ready. Dax bared his teeth and was ready to attack while Evelyn held their leader at her mercy.

He looked up, "Okay! So it wasn't a smart move!" When she released his fingers he shook them and pulled his hand to his chest to nurse his pride along with the pain. His eyes shifted to the fat one, "Give them what we took…Then they can go back to their king killing ways."

Evelyn caught the pouch but she wasn't done with him. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the stone steps which lead into the village. He squirmed, "I gave you what you wanted! Let me go!"

"Morrigan, Alistair…Round the rest up." Evelyn ordered as she kicked the leader down the steps.

The Templars saw what was going on and raced over to break up the fight. They came to a halt when they watched Evelyn continue to kick at the bandit leader until he rolled to the base of the steps. Slowly one of the Templars approached, "We'll take care of it from here."

Evelyn nodded then stepped away from the bandit leader who cursed her. The rest of the gang was more than willing to be taken away after Morrigan showed them her magic show. With the trash cleared from the road other travelers would be able to enter Lothering, but with how things looked most would bypass it.

"Ah Lothering…pretty as a painting." Alistair quipped sarcastically as he joined Evelyn. He looked at her after taking a glance of the village. He could see the tents of refugees trying to escape the darkspawn horde.

Morrigan stepped in and decided to add her two bits, "Ah, so you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?" Alistair snapped as he glared at Morrigan. It was plain to see there was no love between either of them.

Morrigan seemed to enjoy angering Alistair and grinned at him like a cat, "Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right... very creepy. Forget I asked." Alistair realized her game and just shook his head before looking off at the unfortunate people taking refuge in Lothering.

"Will you two just stop it?" Evelyn said as she rubbed her forehead trying to make the headache go away. She sympathized with Alistair but Morrigan also had a point. Either way she was guilty of being just as bad as the two combined. Her eyes shifted to Alistair, "You have been quiet, Alistair…"

"I know…" He admitted as he shifted to lean against the stone railing, "I was just thinking about where to go now that we've reached Lothering."

"Oh this should be good." Morrigan crossed her arms as she waited to hear Alistair's thoughts.

Alistair just ignored her, "I think we should go to Redcliffe to seek Arl Eamon's aide."

Evelyn figured Alistair was right and nodded, "Very well. We'll head to Redcliffe then and once we see the Arl Eamon we'll go from there." She paused a moment considering asking about Fergus then shook her head before heading into Lothering.

As they walked past the tents and refugees Alistair glanced at Morrigan not certain she was as naïve about the outside world as she seemed, "You know…you're cleverer than you look."

Morrigan didn't even look at Alistair as she replied, "Better than looking cleverer than you are."

Evelyn sighed hearing them start up again and glanced at Dax who whined. She took a deep breath and headed for the pub while thinking: _What would Duncan do?_


	13. Chapter 13 Troubles

"Desperation is the raw material of drastic change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have ever believed in can hope to escape." – William S. Burroughs

There was no mistaking the looks of despair in the eyes of the refugees. Hope was gone from their eyes and replaced by fear of the unknown. They ran from their homes that were threatened by darkspawn and came to Lothering thinking they would be safe here only to be left with the clothes on their backs and little solace. The smell in the air was a mixture of death and fear. Hope was lost.

Hearing the cries of the children asking about their mother or the women wondering about their husbands was almost too much for Evelyn as she trekked through the makeshift camps. She had already heard from one Templar that she was better off moving on and she could see why. The Chantry was filled with refugees as was the pub.

As Evelyn looked around she saw the flicker of firelight against the smudged faces of the hungry families and couldn't understand why they were going without. She heard the bickering of a woman and a man nearby that caught her attention, and slowly moved towards it. Alistair watched her curiously while Morrigan rolled her eyes almost knowing what was about to happen next.

"You just bough your wares from these very people last week and you have the gall to charge these outlandish prices now?" The Sister shouted bitterly as she tried to restrain herself from just pummeling the Merchant.

The Merchant just crossed his arms and stood his ground, "You're bloody right I am. A man needs to make a profit." He noticed Evelyn and gestured to her, "You! Care to make some silver?"

Evelyn approached and raised her brow at him, "What?"

"Do you want to make some silver or are you just some silly girl in armor to play war?" The Merchant spat at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Two silver on Evelyn." Alistair whispered to Morrigan.

Morrigan glanced at him, "No bet."

Evelyn looked hurt at the comment though she was really pissed off. She walked up closer to the Merchant then back handed him. He stumbled backwards stunned but he quickly recovered then growled at her. His growl was met with another sharp slap then another. She eventually had his nose bleeding and he so angry that he attempted to hit her. As he took a swing she grabbed his arm and used the momentum to flip him onto his back causing the wind to be knocked out of him. When he tried to get back up he found himself staring up at the tip of a longsword.

"Perhaps I was too hasty in my words…" He stammered and kept his eyes on the blade, "Please don't kill me!"

She kept her blade near his nose, "Kill you? Why would I do that? I'm just a silly girl in armor afterall."

"Mercy!" He cried and started to sob, "I'll do anything you want!"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the Merchant. A dark part of her wanted to show everyone a lesson by running him through but she stayed her hand. Men like these were everywhere and killing him would mean nothing. Instead she pulled her sword away from his face then let him get up. As he dusted himself off he realized he was being given a chance and he looked at Evelyn, "Thank you…"

"You'll sell your wares for a fair price. If I hear otherwise we'll be having this conversation again. I am understood?" Evelyn said with a cold tone that even made Morrigan raise her brow in slight surprise.

"Y…y…yes." He replied then looked at the Sister.

"The Maker works in mysterious ways." The Sister answered to the Merchant's unasked question before she looked at Evelyn with a nod of thanks then headed back to the Chantry.

"So I guess we're going to solve all the problems in this forsaken village?" Morrigan sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was warding off some sort of headache.

Alistair almost opened his mouth but Evelyn beat him to it, "You don't like how I do things then you can shove that staff of yours."

"My my, we are touchy, aren't we?" Morrigan snapped back and eyed Evelyn.

Evelyn turned and could have throttled Morrigan at that moment but it was what she wanted most likely. She narrowed her eyes at the witch, "Sorry if I have a heart whereas you have none. Maybe you'd grow one if you quick thinking of yourself."

"And perhaps you'd steel your nerves more if you'd become more self serving." Morrigan rebutted as she put her hand on her hip.

Alistair attempted to step between them only to have Evelyn snap back, "One cold hearted bitch is enough in a group, don't you think?"

Her bitter words were met with silence from both Morrigan and Alistair, but she didn't care. Instead of waiting around Evelyn stormed off towards the pub. A drink sounded really good to her at that moment.

-----

Bedrolls littered parts of the floor near tables stacked with empty mugs of ale. Drunken patrons listened to the singing of the minstrel who tried to lighten their hearts but it was obvious that even the minstrel was without hope. It was a sorry sight. The smell of stale ale hung in the air as Evelyn moved towards the bar. She didn't realize she was being watched by a group of men and a woman. Dane came over to her, "What can I get for you?"

"Whatever is strong." Evelyn replied as she hunched over on the bar stool. She knew getting drunk wasn't the best idea she had but if it would make taking Morrigan's words easier then so be it. A mug of amber looking liquid was placed before her and smelt like cheap ale. She put down a couple silvers then listened to the minstrel as she drank the watered down ale. The taste left something to be desired but it was better than nothing. She believed she had some peace for once but the words of a man shattered that belief.

"Well looks like it's our lucky day." He moved up next to her at the bar while another man moved to her left side. His breath reeked of ale and it made Evelyn wrinkle her nose in disgust as she tried to drink her own ale.

Dane backed away as did a few others at the bar. Evelyn knew that was a bad sign. She didn't look at the men who were huddling around her as she continued to sip her ale.

"Here we are looking around for the Warden and she drops onto our laps. Talk about luck eh boys?"

The men laughed and nodded in agreement. It was then Evelyn spoke up, "Sod off."

"Oooo the miss has attitude." He grinned as he tried to get her eyes to look at him, "Well I wouldn't have it any other way. Teryn Loghain didn't say how you had to return if at all. Perhaps we'll have us a bit of fun."

"Gentlemen perhaps we can settle this matter in another way?" A sweet voice from behind the men was heard.

They turned to look at her but the Commander made a face, "Beat it sister."

"I think you should listen to her." Came a more familiar voice.

_Alistair you idiot…Get out of here…_

"The Maker must be shining light out of my ass today." The commander laughed, "Not only do I find the bitch but also a bastard."

The word bastard almost set Alistair off. He glared at the commander and was about to draw his sword when the Sister spoke again, "Please we do not need to resort to violence."

"I thought I told you to beat it." The commander snapped then looked back to Evelyn who had finished the first mug of ale and was gesturing for another. Just as Dane pushed another mug her way the commander's arm blocked it, "No, I think she's had enough. I wouldn't want a drunken Warden bitch…ruins my fun."

Evelyn didn't move at all. She just stared at the dirty bar top that was marred with stabs from knives and etched with words like 'No fate.'

"Disgusting…" Morrigan said as she entered with Dax. She wrinkled her nose at the smell, "Perhaps I should have stayed outside…The mongrel smells better than this place."

Dax wagged his tail a bit then barked before he started to move to Evelyn. Dane gestured to the mabari, "No dogs allowed in here."

Dax growled at that and showed his teeth before barking at Dane. Dane just backed up, "Uh…nevermind."

The commander just shook his head then went back to focusing on Evelyn. He moved to touch her cheek, his mistake. Evelyn grabbed his hand then stabbed her dagger through the palm before kicking his legs out from under him so he hung by his pinned hand. The men he was with were held at bay by Alistair using his shield to pin a couple to the wall while Morrigan had one twitching on the floor in horror. The Sister put her dagger to the groin of another while Dax held the balls of the last man in his mouth, ready to just clamp down.

"You crazy bitch!" The commander shouted as he wiggled to get his hand free but only managed to tear more of the soft tissue of his palm. He felt a slight twist of the blade and looked up at Evelyn, "You're gunna regret this!"

"I regret nothing." Evelyn said coldly as she looked down at him. Her intention was to kill him considering his motives.

The Sister frowned and had pity for the man. His cries of pain made her look away until he yielded. The patrons of the bar huddled in the corner as best as they could while watching the events unfold. No one would have thought a woman and her companions would best these drunken soldiers.

Evelyn pulled the dagger out of his hand then cleaned the blade on his shirt before allowing him to get up. The others let their victims go though Morrigan seemed a bit reluctant. She was enjoying herself afterall. Dax moved to his mistress's side while staying alert for any trouble.

"I want you to take a message to Loghain." Evelyn said as she looked the commander in the eye.

He was holding his bloodied hand as he looked at her the nodded slowly. She pointed the dagger at him again, "You tell that son of a bitch we know what he did and we're coming for him. Now get the hell out of Lothering."

Quickly he ran out of the pub with his men and the patrons slowly moved back to their respective tables but kept their eyes on Evelyn and her companions. Morrigan moved closer along with Alistair as the Sister moved to Evelyn, "It was kind of you to let them go. You showed mercy and the Maker smiles upon for such."

"Uh.." Evelyn blinked a bit, "Well…" She wasn't sure how to respond but as she put her dagger away she looked at the Sister, "Thank you for helping us back there."

"You are most welcome." She smiled then introduced herself, "I am Leliana."

Alistair stared at Leliana and seemed to be admiring her red hair and pretty blue eyes. Morrigan shook her head and crossed her arms, "Alistair you're drooling."

"I am not!" Alistair replied then looked away to wipe his mouth.

Evelyn shook her head then looked at Leliana, "Forgive my friend…He doesn't get out much." She offered her hand, "I am Evelyn."

"That is quite alright." Leliana smiled as she shook Evelyn's hand, "It is a pleasure." She suddenly became serious, "I would like to travel with you, Warden."

Evelyn raised her brow while Alistair was looking like a kid who just received a present. She wondered why Leliana would want to go with her, "Is that so? And why pray tell would you want to go with us?"

"The Maker told me to…" Leliana replied and looked confident in her answer.

Alistair's tune changed real quick as he looked at Leliana then to Evelyn, "More crazy? I thought we were full up." His head nodded to Morrigan who jabbed his foot with her mage's staff.

"Look…Leliana." Evelyn began and looked at the woman, "I don't think coming with us is a good idea."

"Why not? You are trying to stop the darkspawn no?" Leliana replied as she crossed her arms. She wasn't taking no for an answer, at least not yet.

Evelyn had to admire her determination but she didn't want to take her on such a dangerous journey, "Sorry but if you want to help us then you should start by helping these people here. You're a Sister of the Chantry and would do better to do the Maker's work here."

"But…" Leliana looked down then sighed. She met another who was as stubborn as her. This round had to go to the Warden. She slowly looked back at Evelyn, "I will let you think on this and perhaps you will change your mind."

Evelyn watched Leliana go then looked at Alistair and Morrigan. Morrigan seemed to approve, but Alistair looked conflicted. Dax seemed disappointed but he just stood beside her quietly. Evelyn snapped her fingers at Alistair, "Focus!"

"Huh? Wha?" Alistair blinked then blushed. Morrigan just sighed then headed out of the pub.

Evelyn shook her head then tossed a few more silvers on the bar and walked to the door, "Sorry for the mess. We're leaving."


	14. Chapter 14 Nightfall

May it be an evening star,  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home

Mornié utúlié (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornié alantié (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornié utúlié (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornié alantié (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

-May It Be – Enya for Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring

The sun had set leaving just the flicker of various campfires and lanterns hung by the small buildings as the only source of light. Some singing in the camp seemed to lighten the hearts of the refugees despite their troubles. Evelyn looked at the groups huddled around the fires and felt pain in her heart. She couldn't believe that the village had nothing to eat. Her head shook as she thought about how to help the people here and she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" She lied and turned to see Alistair looking at her. He didn't believe her answer. She hated how some people could use their eyes on her to break her through her lies and she sighed, "No…I am not alright."

Her eyes scanned over the various camps seeing the firelight on their faces creating shadows. She saw their hunger and despair, and wanted to do something. Her face was easy to read and Alistair nodded in understanding. He smiled softly, "I know how you feel…And it's because, like you said, you have a heart."

"Do I? Do I really?" Evelyn whispered as she watched one child wandering and calling for his mother. She was reminded of Oren when she saw him and her eyes started to well up with tears. She shut her azure eyes in a futile attempt to make the tears go away but to no avail. There was no escape.

_You're going to take care of us aren't you, Auntie? Will you teach me how to use a sword?_

Alistair saw the pain on her face along with the tears. His hand reached out to wipe them away but, before he could, Evelyn opened her eyes. They stared at each other for what almost felt like an eternity but the moment was broken when she ran off to the Chantry. The look in her eyes burned into his memory. They were blue like the light of the moon and just as sad. He wanted to hug her tight and tell her it would be alright but he hardly knew her. His fingertips barely touched her cheek before she pulled away then shook her head as she backed away into the darkness. He could feel a tear on his fingertips and he wanted to say something, but she was gone.

Morrigan observed from a distance and hm'd to herself. She found it curious that the two Wardens were so close yet distant with each other. Her brow arched and she decided to follow Evelyn after giving Alistair a cold stare. He looked at her with narrowed eyes as if to warn her but she just blew it off as she continued. Dax had already taken off after Evelyn, leaving Alistair alone.

He kicked at a rock on the ground then sighed before wandering off on his own. As he walked through the village, he came upon the Chantry and pondered going inside. It had been awhile since he was inside one and thought about growing up in their care. Alistair stood at the steps while a templar watched him for a moment then looked away to make sure no trouble rose up from the refugees that surrounded the Chantry's grounds. He sighed heavily seeing how this could overwhelm Evelyn and moved away to sit on a bench that wasn't occupied.

As he sat on the cold stone bench, he looked up to the heavens and wondered if their task would be frivolous. A few clouds started to pass over the full moon and he bowed his head.

_Maker, give me a sign that this isn't some fool's errand…_

Alistair wasn't really very religious but he still muttered a prayer every so often. He rubbed his face as he sighed then moved his hands as if in a form of prayer before the clouds allowed the moonbeams to shine down on Lothering. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something unusual and shifted to get a better look as another cloud passed overhead. He saw a dead rose bush then shook his head figuring his mind was playing tricks with him until a moonbeam revealed a beautiful red rose. At first he rubbed his eyes believing it was some trick but as he looked again he saw it was real. The sweet scent of the rose filled the air next to him and he smiled softly. Was this the Maker's answer to his prayer? He took the handkerchief he had been given by Evelyn while in the Wilds then carefully plucked the rose from the bush.

_Despite all the darkness…beauty still remains…_

"Alistair?" Evelyn whispered as she approached.

He tucked the rose away into his pack then turned to see Evelyn in the moon's pale light, "Evelyn?"

"About what happened earlier…You were just trying to be comforting and I'm sorry for my behavior." Evelyn said as she looked at him, "Shall we see what we can do about getting these people some food?"

Alistair smiled then nodded as he moved to join her, "Lead on fearless one."

Evelyn smiled as she shook her head and laughed softly before walking ahead of him. He watched her for a moment before following.

_Beauty still remains._


	15. Chapter 15 Unwanted

Being unwanted, unloved, uncared for, forgotten by everybody, I think that is a much greater hunger, a much greater poverty than the person who has nothing to eat. – Mother Teresa

"So we are feeding them now? How absolutely wonderful…" Morrigan said with a scowl on her face and a tone filled with sarcasm. She shook her head, "I cannot believe you are venturing out into the forest to help these pathetic people. If they cannot fend for themselves what will they do when you leave them, hm?"

Evelyn just sighed, "Look, if you don't want to help then go back to the village. I, for one, will help these people any way I can." She looked at the witch, "Haven't you ever done something for someone else?"

"You do realize you're talking to Morrigan, right?" Alistair chimed in with a lopsided grin on his seemingly innocent face.

"Well there was this one time that I saved a nest of birds." Morrigan tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Evelyn honestly couldn't see Morrigan doing such a thing but then again she couldn't judge her. She had to be open minded with this woman even if it was infuriating at times. She watched Morrigan who looked rather pleased with herself as usual, "Well that was noble of you..."

"Then I took the nest to mother and we had a rather nice meal." Morrigan shrugged casually then continued onward.

"I take it back…" Evelyn muttered and shook her head in dismay before she followed after Morrigan into the forested area outside of Lothering.

Alistair snickered as he walked with Evelyn, "And here we thought Morrigan was an animal lover."

"If you mean she enjoys eating them I guess you have a point…An I know Dax is quite taken with her." Evelyn replied with a grin.

"I can hear you, you know." Morrigan called back to them before she stopped in a small clearing. She felt eyes on her. Her staff began to glow an eerie pale blue and radiated cold from the tip as she held out her hand for the others to be silent.

Dax came forward and sniffed the ground then the air before he seemed to narrow his eyes at the darkness that seemed to surround them. A low growl could be heard as he showed his teeth, his body tensed then lowered as he readied himself to attack whatever was hiding. Evelyn removed her blades and held them at ready while she let her eyes scan around the perimeter and she felt Alistair's back against hers as he readied himself with a sword and shield. The moonlight gave them little to go off of but they started to see eyes glowing in the darkness followed by growls and snarls.

"Wolves…" Morrigan whispered as she focused her energy into creating a more powerful ice spell.

Slowly from the shadows the wolves came out, one by one, until they were surrounded. Evelyn furrowed her brow as she looked at them, "Why would they attack?"

"Maybe you should ask their leader since you rather enjoy negotiating terms." Morrigan replied with her sharp tongue. Her eyes focused on the closest wolf to her.

"Do you really want to start this now?" Evelyn glared as she felt herself losing her temper yet again.

Her question was never answered as the lead wolf howled to signal the attack and the wolf pack moved quickly to start the bloodshed. Yelps and cries of pain were heard as magic and metal sliced through the wolves. There was no mercy for the animals and just as soon as it started it was over. Evelyn looked at the bloody mess with a frown. Dax seemed to share the sentiment as he sniffed one of the wolves then whined. He was not too different from them. He moved to his mistress then nudged her hand before their moment of peace was broken by a growl that caught them all off guard.

A bear emerged from the darkness and charged at Morrigan who was not paying attention. Evelyn quickly reacted as she darted over to the witch and shoved her out of the way.

"How dare you…" Morrigan blinked seeing Evelyn took a hard hit from the bear.

Evelyn was pinned on the ground with the bear about ready to tear her apart. Alistair tried to get its attention by tapping his sword on the shield, "Over here you walking rug!"

The bear looked at Alistair then roared at him before moving to charge him. Alistair stood his ground before realizing it wasn't the best idea and attempted to use his shield to take the brunt of the force. He was shoved back with ease and his heels dug into the ground while the bear growled in anger at him. The teeth of the bear tried to move over the top of the shield to bite at Alistair's head but he was just out of reach.

"A little help here?" Alistair quipped as he glanced over at Morrigan.

Morrigan was beside Evelyn, checking her over and seeing if she was alive.

_Good…No dying just yet, Warden._

She got up and watched as Dax jumped onto the back of the bear, biting into the hide as hard as he could. The bear stood up on his hind legs and attempted to walk backwards towards a tree to smash the mabari against it. Morrigan shook her head and transformed herself into a bear much to Alistair's surprise.

_I thought she was joking about the whole shape shifting bit…_

Morrigan roared at the bear then reared up to challenge it. Dax released his grip then hurried over to his mistress to protect her. Alistair got up and moved to do the same since he was unsure about the battle that was about to occur. He watched the bears clash in a fight and managed to figure out that Morrigan was all black, while the real bear was a brown color. He winced when Morrigan was given a hard slap to the muzzle. Morrigan was knocked back and it was enough to make her change back to her human form. She shook her head still feeling dazed and as she reached for her staff the looming shadow of the bear was over her. Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She turned to unleash a mind blast to stun the bear, but noticed several arrows in the chest of the bear. Quickly she scrambled out of the way as the bear collapsed and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Well now that's done with shall we get back to the village now?" Morrigan said as she looked at Alistair who fussed over Evelyn, "A thank you would suffice but alas none is given…Typical."

Evelyn sat up and rubbed her head before she looked at Alistair, "I'm alright…Is Morrigan safe?"

"I am fine." Morrigan said as she crossed her arms, "The bear is slain and we should go back to the village now to tend to your wounds."

"Concern? Now that's something I didn't expect from you." Alistair mused as he helped Evelyn up to her feet.

"I do have feelings but that does not mean I always act upon them like you do." Morrigan shot back and moved to leave the clearing. She was concerned for Evelyn though. No one had ever put their own life at risk for her, not even Flemeth.

Dax sniffed the air then stopped by a tree to bark at it. Evelyn had to lean against Alistair for support and frowned at Dax, "What is it, boy?"

A rustling in the branches made Alistair hold Evelyn in a more protective manner while Dax started to jump as if trying to climb the tree. Evelyn figured it was some small animal but when she heard a twig snap then a gasp she soon changed her thinking, "Come down from there."

A shadow jumped down from the tree then came into the light. Evelyn raised her brow seeing who it was, "Leliana?"

"Yes, it is me. I am sorry for scaring you but I couldn't stand by to watch you all fall to some bear." Leliana showed her bow then gestured to the bear, "I was fortunate to have a good shot when it tried to finish off your mage friend."

"I did not need help." Morrigan turned her back to them and seemed like a child throwing a tantrum.

Alistair grinned boyishly as he looked at Leliana, "She's okay in my book."

Leliana just smiled sheepishly then looked at Evelyn, "Will you reconsider?"

"Uh…I don't know." Evelyn just wanted to go to sleep and lick her wounds to be honest. Making a decision on having another join them was not foremost in her mind.

"I did help you at the pub and just now…I can be useful." Leliana tried to persuade Evelyn and moved closer.

Evelyn sighed, "True, but…"

"I say let her join." Alistair cut her off and looked serious. He looked into Evelyn's eyes, "She's proven she's good with a blade."

Evelyn raised her brow, "Yes and she's one Archdemon short of a Blight too…" She wondered if Alistair was really enjoying the fact he was surrounded by women rather than men.

Alistair grinned at her, "Yes, but she's more like 'Ooh! Pretty colors!' than 'Muahahaha! I am princess stabbity, stab, kill, kill!'"

Leliana crossed her arms as she glared at Alistair. He became quiet very quickly and tried to look for something to distract him.

Evelyn laughed a little then shook her head. She felt bad for Leliana at that moment. When she looked to Leliana, "Alright…Lets get back to Lothering and let them know there is a nice big bear along with a few wolf carcasses that can be made useful."

Leliana smiled then moved to help Alistair in getting Evelyn back to Lothering. Morrigan just rolled her eyes, "You must have hit your head harder than mother thought…"

------

It was hours later when Evelyn opened her eyes to find herself in the Chantry. She groaned feeling sore from the bear, which nearly broke her arms along with a few ribs. Slowly she sat up and wondered where the others were. Her eyes fell on a sleeping Dax and she smiled a bit before she forced herself to stand. Soreness ripped through her entire body as she took her first steps and had to brace herself against the nearest wall. She bit back a cry of pain then pushed herself forward until she was able to just forget the pain. Dax nudged her hand letting her know he was there.

"Hey, boy…" Evelyn whispered then gave him a gentle pat on the head, "Let's find the others."

Dax wagged his stubby tail then led the way while Evelyn did her best to follow. It was fortunate that they didn't have to venture far. Alistair, Leliana and Morrigan were in the company of the Chantry's Revered Mother.

"I am sorry but I cannot have you stay here much longer. With you being Grey Wardens it will just bring more trouble here once it is discovered who you are." The Revered Mother sighed as she paced in her study, "We are grateful for what you have done but I must ask you to leave at once."

Evelyn stood in the doorway not surprised to hear such words but it still made her shake her head, "Well I suppose that is settled."

They all turned to look in surprise. Leliana frowned, "You should be resting."

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Evelyn smirked a bit then stepped forward. Her eyes shifted to the Revered Mother, "We will leave as you have requested but I ask if there is anything you have provide that will help us in our journey."

"You honestly think the Chantry will give us anything?" Morrigan scoffed.

Evelyn looked at her seriously, "Yes, I do."

A templar behind Evelyn spoke up, "Could take that bloody Qunari off our hands."

"Silence." The Revered Mother spat then sat down in her chair looking worn from her duties.

"Qunari?" Evelyn raised her brow curiously as she looked from the templar then back to the Revered Mother.

Leliana frowned at the Revered Mother then looked at Evelyn, "He is a prisoner. They have him in a cage just outside the city."

"What is his crime?" Alistair asked as he too looked interested in learning more.

The Revered Mother answered Alistair's question as she stared at the ground, "He murdered an entire family in cold blood."

Leliana nodded, "He did and the templars found him before bringing him here. Now he stands in a cage left to starve or to let the darkspawn kill him." She looked at Evelyn, "There is a sadness to him."

Evelyn didn't like the fact that the Qunari was a murderer but the way Leliana looked at her when she spoke of sadness made her twitch. She looked at the Revered Mother, "Well…Considering what we've been branded it seems only fitting to release him into my custody. He can find repentance in fighting darkspawn."

"Are you serious?" Alistair raised his brow at her then saw the look in her eyes, "You are…"

Evelyn said nothing more and looked at the Revered Mother who shook her head, "I cannot in good conscious let him go into your custody."

"Then I'll just have to invoke the Right of Conscription then now won't I?" Evelyn replied coolly as she stood her ground against an elder, and not just any elder for that matter. She seemed to regain her strength as she stood before the Revered Mother, "Well?"

"Leliana…What do you think?" The Revered Mother asked tiredly and looked to the redhead.

Leliana looked at the Revered Mother and spoke truthfully, "I think he should be allowed to seek repentance for his crimes."

The Revered Mother sighed then waved her hand for them to go. A key was handed to Evelyn by the templar, "Maker be with you, Warden."


	16. Chapter 16 Another member

"Duty, Honor, Country. Those three hallowed words reverently dictate what you ought to be, what you can be, what you will be." General Douglas MacArthur

The party trekked towards the caged prisoner and saw a large shadowy form that would have scared a child easily. As they got closer there was no movement from the figure at all. It seemed like a statue standing watch. Slowly Evelyn approached and peered into the cage only to jump back when two large hands gripped the bars. A pair of eyes stared at her and there was almost the sound of a snarl as the figure grew in height.

"I will not entertain you human. Be gone." He growled before moving his hands off the bars.

Evelyn raised her brow at him, "You are a Qunari?"

"I am Sten of the Beresaad." He replied as he stood there in his cage.

She wasn't about to give up just yet though Alistair seemed to be questioning her tactics. Her eyes met with his, "I am Evelyn of the Grey Wardens and I want you to fight with me against the Blight."

Sten remained stoic, "The Blight…" He took a moment to reflect before he looked at her, "I would rather stay here."

"Okay let's go." Alistair turned but was grabbed by Evelyn. She gave him a stern look that made him gulp before he stayed in his place.

Her eyes shifted back to the cage, "I offer you atonement for your crimes and you refuse?"

Sten raised his brow at her then moved close to the bars to study the woman. She wasn't like the other women he had seen in Ferelden. Most of the women he saw ran in fear of him, but not this one. He nodded his head slowly, "Very well…I will fight the Blight to find atonement for what I have done. I go with the Grey Wardens."

Evelyn moved to use the key on the cage then stepped back so Sten could get out. His white hair and bronze skin made him stand out and she had to wonder if all Qunari were like him. He loomed over her as he stepped out of the cage but she showed no fear. To her Sten was like any other man and could fall to a well placed blade if there was need.

"So we have a nun, a convict and a witch of the wilds…What's next?" Alistair muttered then heard a bark, "Oh yes…And a mabari too…Anyone else we want to add?"

Evelyn slapped him on the back of the head, "Hush you."

"Ow! That hurt!" Alistair pouted then looked her like a puppy.

Leliana smirked gamely at Alistair, "Isn't that cute?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "I could turn him into a toad."

"Pashaara." Sten stated as he looked at the group as if he were the leader. When he got confused looks he became silent and just waited on Evelyn.

Evelyn's brow arched as she looked at Alistair still persisting with his puppy dog look. She shook her head, "If it doesn't work when Dax does it to me what makes you think it'll work when you do it?"

"Because I have better hair?" Alistair joked and grinned boyishly.

She held her tongue for a moment seeing that look of his, and closed her eyes in frustration before muttering, "This is payback isn't it?"

"Payback? I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Alistair replied smoothly then moved off towards the steps that led them out of Lothering and back onto the road.

Morrigan shook her head, "Mark my words, Warden…Men are not worth the trouble."

"Speaking from experience?" Evelyn asked innocently as she moved to follow Alistair's lead. Sten just walked quietly behind her with Dax next to him.

Leliana just laughed softly, "This is going to be a very interesting party."

-------------

The group moved on down the road when they heard cries for help. Quickly Evelyn ran with Alistair since they both sensed darkspawn. Morrigan sighed, "Yes let us race to the aid of another poor sap."

Two dwarves huddled behind some crates as hurlocks advanced on them with one Alpha leading them. Evelyn went for the nearest hurlock while Alistair made the Alpha his new best friend. Morrigan made use of the moment by causing one hurlock to feel fear, "Pathetic."

Sten moved quickly after grabbing a 2x4 to use as a weapon. He let his strength guide him as he shouted, "Ataash qunari!"

It was a pure blood bath as the darkspawn fell to the Wardens and once it was over the two dwarves came out from hiding, "It is a good thing you lot came along."

"Indeed." Sten replied as he looked over the weapons left by the darkspawn wondering if he should claim one.

Evelyn stopped him, "Trust me you won't want one. We'll see if we can get you a sword."

"I'd offer you one if my supplies weren't so out of sorts." The dwarf said before he realized he hadn't introduced himself, "Pardon me. Where are my manners?" He dusted his hands off then offered it to Evelyn, "Bodahn Feddic is my name and this is my son Sandal. Say hello, boy."

"Hello." Sandal replied as he smiled softly.

Evelyn shook Bodahn's hand then nodded to Sandal, "We're just glad to have helped you."

"Well perhaps we are going the same way?" Bodahn asked hoping he could get a bit of protection from them.

"I really doubt you want to travel with us." Evelyn smiled a bit, "Grey Wardens usually attract these" Her boot kicked at the dead Alpha.

Bodahn grimaced then he nodded, "I see your point. Well then…Thank you again for the help. Come Sandal."

"Goodbye." Sandal said before he moved to help his father.

Evelyn looked at the others with a shrug before they continued on out of Lothering. The moon was starting to give way to the dawn and they still had a ways to go before reaching Redcliffe. As they walked along the road Alistair cleared his throat, "Um, Evelyn?"

"Yes, Alistair?"

"Back at Lothering…I had a chance to meet with an old friend." Alistair looked at her seriously, "He told me Arl Eamon is ill and that all the knights have been sent to seek out the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

She bit her lower lip not sure if she should say anything. She glanced at him hoping he'd continue.

"I know this might be a long shot but perhaps we should go to the Circle first to see if maybe they can help heal the Arl."

Evelyn could see the logic in Alistair's idea though she was sure Morrigan would say something against going. She nodded a bit as she looked at Alistair, "Well I don't see why not. We need their aid anyway, so it wouldn't do any harm to go there first."

"I should have stayed home with mother." Morrigan muttered to no one in particular.

"It cannot be that bad can it?" Leliana smiled softly.

"Yes, it can." Morrigan replied coldly as she moved with the party wondering if mother was right about the Wardens.


	17. Chapter 17 Nightmares

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus:]_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

Savin Me by Nickleback

* * *

_Light came in from the window of her bedroom as she stood there looking at herself in the mirror. Her armor was gone and replaced by a pale blue dress made of the finest silk. She moved her delicate fingertips towards her head to check for any wounds but found none, only that her hair had been styled in the latest fashion. Was it all a dream?_

"_Are you coming?"_

"_Hurry up, my daughter! They'll be here soon!"_

_She moved quickly finding herself back in her room, everything as it once was. As the door opened she saw Oren and Oriana dressed in their finest as well. Oren jumped up and down, "Father is back! I hope he brought me a sword!"_

"_Oren, don't get too excited now." Oriana laughed then smiled softly at Evelyn. "Well dear sister you look well. That fever had us all worried."_

"_Fever? I….I…Don't remember." Evelyn frowned then furrowed her brow as she tried to recall being sick._

_Eleanor moved to her and touched her cheek, "Perhaps you should have stayed in bed...Your father would not be pleased to see you in such a state."_

_The warmth of her mother's hand put her at ease and the mentioning of her father perked her up, "Father?" Evelyn smiled then seemed to get a second wind, "Well I best not show him my weakened state. I will be alright, mother." She smiled softly and walked with her family towards the main gate to greet their loved ones. _

_Ser Gilmore had the honor guard ready and smiled softly when Evelyn passed. Their eyes met for just a moment and she smiled back at him before he went about his duties. The bells rang and the sound of cheers rang throughout Highever._

"_The Teryn returns! Victory at Ostagar!"_

_Evelyn couldn't wait and quickly ran to see her father. As she ran towards the gates to Highever Castle she smiled seeing her father's grey stallion and Fergus's black stallion coming up the path. She cried tears of happiness and ran towards them as they both dismounted, "Father! Fergus!"_

_Her arms wrapped around her father's neck as he sung her around like he did when she was little and hugged her tight. He laughed, "There's my pup!"_

"_And she's even wearing a dress! The Maker does have a sense of humor after all." Fergus grinned before getting a hit in the arm from Evelyn. He laughed and tugged her over for a brotherly hug, "I missed you too."_

"_I missed you both so much…" Evelyn looked at them both then felt a hand on her shoulder from her mother._

"_It would be nice to share them my darling daughter." Eleanor smiled as she moved to kiss Bryce's cheek then followed suit with Fergus, "It is good to have you home safe."_

_Evelyn couldn't help but let her tears fall as she smiled and laughed softly. She carefully wiped the tears away only to notice it was blood. Her smile faded as she began to wonder why there was blood. As her eyes shifted to look at her family she noticed they too were covered in blood, "Mother? Father? Fergus?"_

_Quickly she turned to find Oren lying on the ground next to Oriana and the castle was on fire. Howe's banner flew rather than the Cousland's. His laugh echoed through the city of Highever and Evelyn covered her ears and closed her eyes wishing it to stop. Her head shook as the laughter seemed to reach her still, taunting her. She opened her eyes to look at her parents; Bryce started to bleed out from a wound in his side while Eleanor's wounds seemed to be coming from her stomach and chest. They both collapsed to the ground without a word only a last gasp for breath. Fergus reached out to her and she moved to grab it._

"_Fergus!" She shouted as she watched him jerk back suddenly._

_He cried out in pain as he hung in the gaping maw of a dragon's mouth. With a sickening crunch he breathed no more and the dragon roared in victory as it began to focus on her. Highever disappeared and Evelyn stood on a plateau in her armor again. Her eyes focused on the dragon as its eyes stared a hole into her soul._

_~Don't fight it…You are one of us now…Come to me…Join us…~_

"_I am nothing like you!" Evelyn shouted as she gripped her blades and wanted silence the dragon._

_~Don't fight it…~_

_The scene changed again to a large stone bridge that spanned over a deep crevice. Below millions of torches burned and as Evelyn focused she could see they were darkspawn, all ready for war. She fell to her knees as she saw the armies of darkspawn and felt hope slowly leaving her. It was almost like her will was being taken away. _

"_How…How can we fight this?" Evelyn whispered to herself and dropped her blades. The clang of the metal was muted by the sound of marching darkspawn. _

_~You are one of us.~_

_She glared at the dragon as she heard its words and stood up with a defiant look in her piercing blue eyes, "Never! I will never become one of them!" _

_~You already are…~_

_A mirror appeared and just as the dragon said she was one of them, a darkspawn. She screamed in horror as she picked up her blades and shattered the mirror. The shards lay around her reflecting her twisted tainted image, all of them laughing at her._

* * *

"No!" Evelyn cried as she sat up quickly and was drenched in sweat. She breathed heavily and looked pale as she got her bearings. The crackling of the camp fire and the smell of burnt stew made her realize she was safe. Her heart was still racing and she hung her head as she closed her eyes trying to calm herself using a technique Ser Jean taught her.

"Bad dreams?" Alistair whispered as he moved to her and handed her a water skin.

She opened her eyes and took the water. He watched her take a long drink from it before she handed it back. Their eyes met and he could tell she had a nightmare. He had seen it many times and even experienced them himself.

"It felt so real…" Evelyn finally said as she looked away to the fire, "One moment I was safe…Where I wanted to be and then…"

The light of the fire casted shadows on her face, detailing her delicate features right down to the sadness that reflected in her eyes, he couldn't imagine what she had dreamt about but whatever it was still haunted her. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I have nightmares too. They always change but the darkspawn are always there…It is the only thing consistent in them."

"Let me guess…" Evelyn looked at him letting the sadness fade for the time being, "It is all part of the taint and the joys of being a Grey Warden?"

"Just one of many." Alistair smirked seeing her attempt at making a joke despite the situation. He patted her hand that rested on her knee, "I think with your strong will you will be able to just tune it out in time. Some are not so lucky and have the nightmares their entire life."

"Are you calling me stubborn?" Evelyn raised her brow as she eyed him with a slight smile playing over her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned then got back up, "Hungry?"

Evelyn laughed a little, "Alistair?"

"Yes?" He helped her up from her bedroll before heading back over to the campfire.

"Thank you for being concerned about me." Evelyn smiled softly. The color was back in her cheeks and her eyes softened like when he first met her.

"That's what I'm here for, cracking jokes and delivering good news." Alistair smirked as he stirred the contents of the cast iron pot.

Evelyn smirked, "Sure killing us with your cooking isn't another part of your job?"

"Hey, I gave you fair warning about my cooking." Alistair stated as he seemed to look offended but his eyes gave him away. The glint that hinted at mischief told her so.

Leliana shook her head as she watched them after waking up herself, "Perhaps we should rotate who cooks to save us at least a night of misery?"

Sten crossed his arms, "Indeed."

Dax didn't seem to care one way or another as long as he was fed, but then again he hadn't touched the food Alistair left him.

Morrigan had her own campfire and was enjoying a meal of her own making which gave her answer to Alistair's cooking methods.

"Fine then…Chef Alistair has left the campfire." He got up and went off to his tent.

Evelyn laughed as she shook her head and Leliana joined her. She looked at Leliana, "I think we need to tread lightly with him."

"Hey he's the one who called me Princess Stabbity-Stab, remember?" Leliana reminded her.

"And I also said you're one Archdemon short of a Blight." Evelyn countered and noticed the grin on Leliana's face. She gulped a bit, "Maybe I should do the cooking."

"Oh I am only teasing." Leliana laughed as she got up, "Sometimes there needs to be a break in the seriousness of it all you know?"

Evelyn nodded, "Agreed." She looked towards Alistair's tent seeing that he wasn't there. Her brow arched, "Uh…I should go find our missing chef before he does something."

She gestured to Dax, "Come on boy."

Dax gave a short bark then wagged his tail before trotting off ahead of his mistress to track down the wayward templar.


	18. Chapter 18 Camptime Antics

"Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." - Unknown

* * *

The sound of Dax sniffing was all Evelyn heard as they walked down a worn path towards a small river that ran by the campsite. It seemed fitting that Alistair would go this way. She had been here a few hours earlier to get some water for the party and thought it was peaceful. The trees provided the perfect shading and the tranquil sound of the water calmed her spirit. As she approached the river she saw Alistair skipping rocks across the glassy surface. His looked so distant and she had to wonder if that's how she looked to the others.

Dax whined softly then hit her hand for attention. Her eyes gazed down at her faithful friend and gently she pet him then gestured for him to be quiet as she moved to join Alistair, "A copper for your thoughts?"

He didn't even look at her as she approached. Instead he remained silent. As she got closer she realized it wasn't the teasing that made him run off but something else. For awhile she just allowed the silence to stand between them and joined him in the rock skipping. She figured that she had been selfish in her own pain and didn't even acknowledge Alistair had suffered great losses as Ostagar. He had lost his family as well and now all they had was each other. She tossed another rock and watched it skip four times before it disappeared to its watery grave. For a long time she stared at the water and smiled a bit to herself as she remembered the times she and Fergus ran off to play on the beach in the moonlight. Those were good times that lived on in memory.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Evelyn whispered as she kept her eyes on the water watching it course past rocks that peeked out. There was a shimmer of silver light waved over the water and made for such a beautiful moment. It was rare moments like this in nature that made her realize what they were fighting for. Her eyes shifted to Alistair as she noticed he no longer was throwing rocks but in need thought. She touched his hand, "I know he meant a lot to you."

"I…I just wish I could have done something…To protect him." Alistair said as he looked at the ground. He looked like a lost child in the moonlight and her instinct told her to protect him. It must have been a motherly instinct but she felt it at times when Fergus had been harmed or was given a punishment he didn't deserve from father.

"It wasn't your fault." Evelyn replied softly as she turned to face him, "None of this is your fault."

"What about the tower?" Alistair looked at her and she could see how guilty he felt.

Her brow arched over her serene blue eyes, "That was no more your fault than it was mine."

"But you nearly died and the mage…He…" Alistair looked away to the river as he seemed to choke back his own tears.

Evelyn saw that Alistair was still a boy in many ways and not yet experienced in war until now. She felt as he did. She too was innocent once. Her hand reached for his and she managed to take it without resistance, and squeezed it gently, "But I didn't die thanks to Flemeth and the mage protected us or at least tried to. I guess fate has a strange way to putting us on a path."

"Pardon me but I didn't take you as a religious sort." Alistair raised his brow as he looked at her with a slight grin.

She withdrew her hand from his and held them up as if to surrender as she looked seemingly innocent. Slowly she let the ruse fade then sighed, "I will admit that I cursed the Maker for what happened to my family… That I have lost faith…Lost my way.

"If anything I feel betrayed." Evelyn shifted her gaze to the river then moved to sit on a boulder that seemed to skirt the edge of the river. She took a long blade of grass and placed it between her thumbs before blowing on it to make it whistle. It was something Fergus taught her and it annoyed the hell out of Dax. He howled as he bounced around the boulder as he tried to get her to stop.

Alistair shook his head before he moved to sit behind her so their backs were against each other, "Have mercy for your poor mutt."

Dax stopped when he heard Alistair call him a mutt and growled at him. Alistair hit against Evelyn's back causing her to drop the blade of grass into the river while he spoke to Dax, "Hey, hey now! I didn't mean it THAT way."

Evelyn glanced back at Alistair and reached behind her to poke his sides just below his ribs. He laughed as he jumped a little then tried to grab her hands, "That tickles!" She laughed then withdrew her hands then sighed softly as she leaned back.

"I do miss him…" Alistair admitted and found having her lean on his back rather comforting. He smiled a bit, "He saved me from the Chantry."

"Oh? I was under the impression Arl Eamon took care of you." Evelyn replied as she tried to look at him from over her shoulder.

"I was raised by dogs." Alistair replied seriously as he sat in the lotus position. His eyes fell on Dax who sat at the base of the boulder looking up at him with his head tilted curiously. Alistair raised his brow at the dog, "What? I said I was raised by dogs."

"Surely you jest." Evelyn replied as she turned her body to face him though all she got was his back. She attempted to make him face her but he wouldn't budge so she moved around to face him.

"Would I joke about that?" Alistair replied as he stared at Evelyn.

She grinned a bit, "Is that so? Well it must have been difficult for them."

"But they were flying dogs from the Anderfels." Alistair countered as he tried to maintain the serious expression. His lips started to give way to the familiar grin Evelyn had grown accustomed to.

"What's the real story?" Evelyn smirked as she poked him in the chest, "Spill it."

"And here I was having fun…" Alistair sighed dramatically then lightly flicked her nose, "Back up will you?"

Evelyn laughed as she moved to sit next to him, "Happy?"

"Very." Alistair quipped then tapped his chin, "Well how can I say this…I'm a bastard and before you say it I mean the fatherless kind." He looked at her, "Arl Eamon took me in after my mother died. You see…She was a servant at Redcliffe Castle."

"Well that sounds kind of him." Evelyn smiled a bit as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while her chin rested on the tops of her knees.

"Yes well…It was all fine until Arl Eamon fell in love with Lady Isolde. She didn't care for my being around and the rumors had me pegged as Arl Eamon's bastard." Alistair sighed then shook his head, "So he had me send off to the Chantry to appease her. I was so angry when he told me that I tore off this amulet I wore to remember my mother by, and threw it at the wall. It shattered…And it was a stupid, stupid thing to do."

Evelyn watched a shadow seem to cover his eyes as he hung his head. She frowned as she listened to his tale and stayed quiet to let him continue.

"So I went off to the Chantry and refused to see Arl Eamon. I was stubborn."

"You were just a child…And a child that should have been given a chance." Evelyn replied softly as she looked at him, "Lady Isolde was wrong…And Arl Eamon should have stood up for you."

Alistair seemed a bit shocked by her response and looked at her with a raised brow. He didn't know what to say. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes as if to ward off something, "I don't think I could fault him for it…It honestly didn't look good that Arl Eamon was raising me. I guess…"

Evelyn shook her head, "I don't see it that way but I suppose love makes people do funny things like that. If I had given my word to raise a child then I would stick to it. Your word binds you…It's like swearing an oath. Once you break the oath then your word means nothing from that moment on."

"I suppose you are right but I've forgiven the Arl and now I want to make things right by helping him." Alistair replied as he looked at her. He felt like a weight had been taken off his chest by talking to her and for that he was very grateful.

"How did you find out exactly about Arl Eamon's illness?"

He slowly got off the boulder and stretched his legs, "Well it was back in Lothering while you were resting that I ran into Ser Donall. He's a knight from Redcliffe and he told me about the Arl's state." His eyes looked up at the millions of tiny stars, "He said that they were send by the Arlessa to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes. She believes that they have healing powers."

Evelyn looked at him as he stared at the starry sky, "Sounds like a quest of faith to me. I thought the Urn was a myth."

"That's what Ser Donall thought too until he heard that a man named Brother Genitivi had found the possible location of the Urn." He looked at her seeing her staring at him but it almost seemed like she was staring through him. Slowly he moved back towards her then waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello?"

She blinked a few times then looked at him, "Hm? Sorry I heard you about Brother Genitivi." Carefully she got off the boulder and stretched her legs, "Well perhaps they will find the Urn…But I think you are right about going to the Circle first. There might be something they know that can help the Arl."

"That is what I am hoping for." Alistair replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess we should head back to the camp. They are probably wondering about us."

Evelyn laughed softly as she smiled, "Wondering eh? I assure you they probably have better things to talk about then a couple of Wardens having a private discussion. Besides what would they be wondering about?"

Alistair felt his face get hot suddenly as he thought about it then stammered, "Uh…I…"

"You do know that if you ever need to talk you can talk to me right?" Evelyn looked at him with such a caring expression in her eyes. She looked like an angel to him in the moon light and he caught himself just staring at her.

"Huh? Sorry?" Alistair shook his head to snap out of it then laughed nervously.

Evelyn laughed, "Leliana is right. You are rather cute when you do that." She winked then wandered back down the path towards the camp.

Dax watched her go then looked at Alistair who had a dopey grin on his face. He barked at Alistair who looked down at him still grinning.

"What?" Alistair said before he watched Dax run off after his mistress. He shook his head and chuckled to himself as he whispered, "She called me cute. Me…"

* * *

Evelyn got back to camp first and saw the looks from Leliana and Morrigan. She waved to them then walked over to Sten who looked distant. Her arms crossed as she waited for him to look her way but he refused to give her the satisfaction. When she cleared her throat he looked down at her, "Why have we stopped?"

"We needed rest and you needed aid." Evelyn replied as she studied him closely.

"We should be fighting darkspawn." He replied coldly.

She narrowed her eyes, "You will get your chance. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"So you are concerned?" Sten seemed amused by that, "There is no need. I am fine."

"Being in a cage for Maker knows how long does not make one fine." Evelyn replied as she stared up at him.

Sten found her rather interesting. Here before him was a woman that stood her ground against a Qunari. There was no way she was a woman. He groaned a bit, "Are you finished?"

Evelyn couldn't believe how ill tempered this man was. She wanted to just slap him but instead she figured she'd win him over but she had to figure out how, "Yes I am. Just follow orders and we'll be fine."

"Um Evelyn?" Leliana approached her and looked a bit concerned.

Evelyn raised her brow, "Yes? What is it?"

"While you were gone those two dwarves we saw back at Lothering showed up. I do not know how they found us but there they are with another man." Leliana pointed them out to Evelyn.

They were somewhat close to Morrigan's camp but she didn't seem to care. The dwarves seemed to be respectful of her space as was the man. She went over to approach the dwarves first after telling Leliana she'd handle it.

Alistair had just arrived and saw Evelyn walking over towards the dwarves and a man. He wondered when they had arrived and was about to walk over to them but was stopped by the look on Leliana's face. She was smirking at him. He wondered if he was still grinning or had something on his face. As he rubbed his chin trying to figure it out Leliana just kept smirking before she went about sitting on her blanket to play her lute.

"Women." He muttered and headed back to his tent while keeping an eye on Evelyn incase trouble came from the dwarves.

Dax was already over by her side and sniffing the cart after catching a whiff of jerky. He wagged his tail as his mabari mind went to work on how to get at the tasty treat.

"Good to see you again Warden." Bodhan smiled as he offered his hand which Evelyn took and shook.

"Likewise, Bodhan." She looked at him with a soft smile on her lips, "So what brings you here to our camp?"

"Well after what happened at Lothering I got to thinking that it would be in both of our best interests to travel together. You provide me protection and I provide you goods at a sizeable discount." Bodhan smiled like any merchant would that was making a deal. Sandal just smiled at Evelyn much like a child would when seeing someone they liked.

"Hm…I can't see the harm in that…We do need supplies but this discount makes me wonder how you'll compare to other traveling merchants on the road. You'd have some stiff competition there." Evelyn countered as she rested her thumb and index finger on her jawline. She was trying to see if she could get him to give them a solid offer to meet or beat any offerings from other merchants.

"Hm you do have a point there, Warden." Bodhan nodded, "And you drive a hard bargain." He took a moment to think then looked at her, "I'll meet the price of other merchants or beat them on the same goods but anything that's rare in my stock is fair game on price."

"Fair enough." Evelyn replied and shook on the deal, "I take it you can help us carry our camping supplies on your cart?"

"Of course." Bodhan smiled then noticed Dax attempting to crawl into the back, "Hey!"

"Dax!" Evelyn shouted then hurried to get Dax down.

Half of his body was on the tailgate of the wagon while his back legs kicked in the air. He was so close to the jerky yet so far away. When he felt his mistress grab his flanks then pull him down he knew it was all over. Once his paws were on the ground, his ears when flat against his head and he looked up at her with his dark eyes making sure to look sad for added effect. Softly he whined then sunk his head a bit to show submission.

Evelyn shook her head, "Now I see why Nan was always after you." She looked at Bodhan, "Please forgive my mabari. His stomach tends to rule his mind at times."

Bodhan just laughed, "Oh no worries, Warden. He's a find mabari and deserves a good treat every now and then." He tossed him a bit of jerky which Dax caught with ease.

As he gobbled it down Evelyn couldn't help but think that Dax believed victory was his.


	19. Chapter 19 Cow Hunting

*Author's Note: This is sort of a filler chapter for the time being. There are a few attempts at humor here so forgive the corniness.

* * *

"A sense of humor is part of the art of leadership, of getting along with people, of getting things done." - Dwight David Eisenhower

* * *

"I cannot believe you agreed to such a request." Morrigan said as she walked a few steps behind Evelyn. She shook her head, "I swear you are a walking Chantry…giving handouts to whoever wants or asks for them."

Evelyn didn't look back at Morrigan as she walked beside the cart Bodhan was guiding with a couple horses. They were heading towards Lake Calenhad to where the Circle's tower, Kinloch Hold. But this wasn't what Morrigan was complaining about. Her complaint was over a man named Levi Dryden who had requested the Wardens' help in looking for Soldier's Peak, an old Grey Warden fortress.

"Your complaint is noted, Morrigan, but we're going anyway...Once we get a chance." Evelyn replied coolly as she kept her eyes ahead. She could feel the eyes of the others on her and she started to curse the fact she was made leader.

Sensing her discomfort Morrigan glanced at Alistair with an impish grin, "I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me."

"Do I have a choice?" Alistair asked as he glanced at her knowing she'd ask anyway.

Her grin broadened, "Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden here?" The tone of her voice was almost bordering on scathing and had a touch of arrogance, "I find it curious that you allow another to lead, while you follow."

Alistair felt his ears burning at hearing her seemingly mock him and Evelyn, "You find that curious, do you?"

"In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is that the policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?" Her eyes focused on Alistair's back as he attempted to ignore her question.

Evelyn glanced back at the two seeing Alistair trying to keep his temper from getting the best of him while Morrigan looked almost happy at the results of her questioning. She wanted to just end the conversation between the two of them but it wasn't her place to stand between them despite her leadership position.

"What do you want to hear?" Alistair finally said and glared back at Morrigan, "That I prefer to follow? I do."

Morrigan held up her hands in a mockery of surrender, "You sound so very defensive."

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks." His attention went back to the path that lay ahead of them and he clenched his jaw. The tension between them was getting worse every day.

Leliana sighed seeing such tension. She decided to sing a tune to help soothe them all. Her voice carried on the gentle breeze that seemed to lift the spirits of the party. Dax seemed happy as he seemed to prance beside Leliana. Sten just kept quiet as usual though his look wasn't as stern. Morrigan seemed to plug her ears with something before trekking onward while Alistair allowed himself to smile. Evelyn glanced at Leliana and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She just nodded as she continued to sing.

* * *

The sun was high above them as they decided to take a small break in a grove of trees. Some jerky was passed around with bread since there really wasn't time to cook anything. Evelyn only ate a little before she went to see what was ahead. She had grown more restless since Ostagar. Her mind raced over the fact that her revenge against Howe wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Instead she was shoved into a position of leadership she didn't ask for nor want. She looked at her hand seeing the scar of the oath she swore to her mother. Gently she traced it and closed her eyes. She could still hear the screams from that night and smell the blood.

"Why did you agree to Dryden's request?"

Her eyes opened as she heard his voice and she closed her hand before glancing at him from over her shoulder, "Because I could see in his eyes how important it was…Duncan made a promise to him that he would go to Soldier's Peak. He seeks the truth."

"Ah…So this has nothing to do with Highever being just down the road?" Alistair said as he studied her reaction to his comment.

To be honest it hadn't occurred to her that it was that close to home. She closed her eyes then sighed heavily before turning her head away from him. He had hit a sore subject with her and should have known better.

"I…I'm sorry." He frowned as he moved to stand beside her, "I just…"

"You wanted to make sure I didn't try anything foolish." Evelyn finished for him and glanced at him. He heard the bitterness in her tone and saw the anger in her eyes, and he felt like a fool for even saying what he did. She shook it off as best as she could before speaking again, "Maybe you should be leader."

"What? Lead? Me? No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead." He tried to lighten the mood by mocking himself. He was rather good at it. "We get lost, people die and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants."

Evelyn smiled a bit seeing his effort to make her feel better. She looked him over then allowed herself to grin, "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"So you want to get lost and people to die?" Alistair replied curiously. He was oblivious to what she was hinting at which made it all the sweeter for her.

"I was thinking more about the pants but I suppose that works too." Evelyn let her grin grow even more as she saw Alistair become flustered by the comment, "Besides I figure you'd want to get Morrigan lost and potentially die but considering the promise we made to her mother that really can't happen."

Alistair blinked, "Well there you go bursting my bubble of happiness…Ruining my plans…" He crossed his arms as he feigned pouting, "Are all women this evil?"

"Evil?" Evelyn looked at him wide eyed and let her lip tremble as she sniffled, "You…think…I'm… evil…."

He wasn't sure if he should believe he insulted her or not, but to be safe he decided to go with the fact that he did. He frowned as he ran his hand through his hair and looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

She stopped immediately and smiled, "See? Was that so hard?"

"Andraste's knickers you are so bad!" Alistair fumed but couldn't help but laugh in the end. He gestured back towards the grove, "Shall we?"

"I suppose." Evelyn smiled as she walked back with him only to stop when they both heard a rustling in the bushes. She drew her family's blade and held it ready while Alistair did the same with his own blade. They glanced at each other as if to ask what it was. Their answer came as a man came out of the bushes and dusted himself off as if he was just casually strolling out in the open. In his hand he held some leather straps that appeared to be reins for a horse but when he called out the name Bessie the two began to think otherwise.

When the man spotted the two he walked over to them, "Sorry for the intrusion but have you seen my cow?"

"Your…cow?" Alistair raised his brow then shot Evelyn a look as if to say why us.

Evelyn had to stifle a laugh as she looked at the man seriously, "Um no we haven't seen a cow…I take it you lost it?"

"Well Bessie is my cart puller and not to mention good for her milk too. Now she's wandered off and I sent my assistant to find her but…" The man rubbed his forehead in frustration then sighed, "I best keep looking."

For a minute Evelyn was shocked that they weren't asked for help and before she could breathe a sigh of relief the man looked at her and Alistair again, "Um…Perhaps you could…"

"Well I…"Evelyn started before she was given a jab in the side that made her jump. She shot Alistair a look that told him he was dead once she got her chance. He just grinned as if to mock her that she couldn't touch him. Instead she smirked then looked at the man, "I'm sure my dear friend Alistair would LOVE to help you find Betsy."

"Bessie…" He corrected her.

"That's what I said." Evelyn smiled softly then shoved Alistair towards the man, "Now Alistair be a good lad and find the man's cow. And no you can't offer him Morrigan."

"I hate you…" Alistair muttered from the corner of his mouth just loud enough for her to hear it.

Evelyn grinned impishly as she whispered into his ear, "Payback is such a bitch." She patted his back as she looked to the man, "I'll wait here if Betty shows up."

"Bessie…"

"Whatever." Evelyn smirked then waved as Alistair walked off with the man who began to ring a cowbell in hopes to get Bessie to come back.

* * *

It was a couple hours before Alistair came back with the man and had Bessie in tow with the assistant covered in mud. Evelyn was standing with the others who had packed up their little picnic. Morrigan was standing off to the side of the cart looking at her nails while Leliana was strumming the strings of her lute while writing up a song in her journal. Sten just stood quietly with Dax who stared curiously up at the Qunari.

The man was very happy to have his cow back and repaid Evelyn in kind with a funny looking rod, "Here take this as a token of my thanks."

Alistair almost opened his mouth to say something but decided to stop before he ended up getting into more trouble. Instead he joined Leliana and listened to her lute hoping to be lulled into a distraction though his eyes just fell on Evelyn instead as she curiously looked at the rod in her hands.

"What is it?" Evelyn finally asked the man and raised her brow.

"Well supposedly it's a control rod to a golem. I never tried it out…It's down at Honnleath which is roughly a day and a half ride from here." The man replied and scratched his head, "To be honest…the village is supposedly overrun by darkspawn. I heard that on the road from survivors."

"Darkspawn are in Honnleath?" Evelyn frowned deeply, "Were there people left behind?"

"Can't say…But if there were I would bet they are all dead or taken underground like those stories say."

"Well then we better find out." Alistair said as he moved up to Evelyn's side.

She looked at him in disbelief that he was actually volunteering after the stunt she pulled. As their eyes met he smiled a bit and she looked at the man, "Well I guess that settles it. We're taking a detour to Honnleath."

"I am so overjoyed at this new diversion…" Morrigan replied in her usual sarcastic tone.


	20. Chapter 20 Bathtime

Shale. That was the name the golem told them when they found it in Honnleath. Alistair really didn't like the idea of taking a golem along but Evelyn insisted they could use Shale to help against the darkspawn. She sat by the fire thinking of the words she used to sway Alistair, and grinned at the memory.

"_Consider Shale the new battering ram against the darkspawn, unless you enjoy being our battering ram…" Evelyn said casually as she looked over to Alistair. _

_He raised his brow at her then looked at Shale, "Hm…good point. Well then I humbly offer the position of battering ram to Shale."_

"_Oh good…It has decided to make use of me after all." Shale mused as it looked at Evelyn, "This should be interesting."_

"You're grinning again." Alistair said as he poked the fire to keep it going. He was about to put the cast iron pot on to cook their dinner from the look of things.

"So? Can't a girl grin?" Evelyn asked as she took a peek in the pot then wrinkled her nose a bit, "Uh let me handle this."

Alistair made a face, "Again with my cooking…Geez woman." Just as he finished saying the word woman he realized the mistake he made. He attempted to hide his head like a turtle would in its shell but he had no such ability. Those blue eyes of Evelyn could freeze a man's heart and Alistair figured he just signed his death warrant.

"What did you say?" Evelyn's tone was icy as she stared at Alistair.

He took the pot holder that happened to be white and waved it at her, "I surrender! Please don't hurt me…I bruise easily!"

"You two are at it again?" Leliana sighed as she came over and took the cast iron pot away from them both, "I swear between your fights and the ones he has with Morrigan you would think there was some sort of triangle going on."

Alistair cringed at the idea and made a sour face, "I'd rather sleep with the dog before I let Morrigan touch me."

Evelyn buried her face into her hands as she tried so hard to hide the fact she was laughing. Her shoulders shook as her muffled laughs almost sounded like crying. She couldn't believe how right Leliana was. They were all fighting with each other like children and it did seem to come off as some silly game of I hate you but I like you. When she revealed her face she was red and starting to calm down from her laughing fit to see Alistair looking puzzled and Leliana giggling.

"I didn't think it was that funny." Alistair said as he watched the two women in confusion before he got up.

"It's not that Alistair." Evelyn replied as she got up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Leliana made a good point and I didn't realize it until now."

"That we're playing some twisted game with each other?" Alistair raised his brow as he crossed his arms, "You think I honestly like Morrigan?"

Evelyn smiled, "Honestly I think you find her attractive but you let your templar training get in the way of knowing her. Sure she's abrasive but she's also been sheltered for her entire life." She poked his chest gently, "Something you should understand."

Shale groaned at them, "I think it should give up on the male. He's obviously not too bright."

"Great now the walking statue cracks jokes." Alistair sighed, "I think I'll go get cleaned up…"

"Please do…Maybe then you won't offend my nose so." Morrigan chimed in from her own little camp.

Alistair grinned impishly considering the idea of going over to give Morrigan a hug but then realized that would mean touching her and more than likely he'd get zapped into a toad. He let the grin fade then went over to his tent to grab his things before heading off to get cleaned up.

Evelyn watched him go then laughed softly before looking to Leliana, "Thanks for making me laugh. It's been a very long time since I had such a good laugh at myself."

Leliana smiled as she fixed the contents of the pot to be more palatable, "Sometimes laughter in times of despair is the best remedy."

"Indeed." Evelyn replied then saw Sten look at her with a raised brow. She smirked at him, "What? You're not the only one that can give one worded responses you know."

Sten just turned away and the next thing Evelyn heard sounded like a crunch. She raised her brow as both she and Leliana stared at Sten. He peered at them from over his shoulder trying to get them to look away but instead he noticed a gesture from them. They were wiping their mouths. It was then he realized they meant him and he grumbled as he wiped away the cookie crumbs then hid the stash again muttering, "Vashedan."

Leliana giggled then put the pot back on the fire, "Dinner will take awhile but I'm sure there are plenty of things to do while we wait. Maybe Sten will share?"

"No." Sten replied and sat down to stare at some small painting Evelyn gave him of a landscape.

Evelyn shook her head then grabbed a smaller pack from her tent, "I'll be back. I think I'll take advantage of cleaning up as well."

"Is that so?" Leliana grinned mischievously.

"Uh no, I won't be joining Alistair. There was a spot I found that's actually secluded and not too far from here." Evelyn replied as she smiled, "But I'm sure Alistair wouldn't mind you joining him."

Leliana laughed, "I doubt he would want me and besides I am a Sister."

"If you say so." Evelyn laughed then gestured to Dax to come with her. She stopped by Shale and watched its eyes look at her curiously.

"What does it want now?" Shale asked tersely.

Evelyn smiled a little, "Well I was wondering if you want to accompany me. We could talk."

Shale looked around the camp seeing the others in the party just minding their own business then looked at Evelyn. For awhile Shale just stood there in silence before it moved towards her, "Very well but don't expect me to hold a towel."

* * *

After walking in silence for awhile the trio came to a rather lovely sight. The setting sun in the distance created a fiery haze on the mountains that slowly gave way to softer shades of orange, pink and purple before the inevitable dark of night was to take over. One by one the stars came out to join the moon in welcoming the night and saying goodbye to another day. Evelyn stared at the horizon remembering how she would watch the sunrise and sunset back in Highever. It was her favorite times of day and was one of the few luxuries she had left in the world.

As she let her hair down she noticed Shale watching her, "Do you have questions, Shale?"

"No, not really." Shale admitted before it moved to turn away from her as if to give her privacy, "I just wonder what it intends to do about the darkspawn."

Evelyn started to remove her armor while thinking about the concern Shale had. She actually found it interesting that Shale even cared considering how unsympathetic it was when the village had been nearly wiped out by darkspawn. Her eyes shifted to the water, "To be honest I am not sure…All I know is that they need to be stopped and that it's the Grey Wardens that must do it. Yet here I am with only Alistair to lean on."

"You mean the whining one that burns everything he cooks?" Shale laughed then sat down on the ground with a loud thud. The ground shook and the water seemed to show ripples from the minor tremor.

A light hearted laugh escape from Evelyn's lips as she sank into the cool waters and allowed herself to be submerged into the open arms of the water. She sighed softly as floated on the surface and heard nothing but her own heart beating and the sound of each breath she took. Shale watched her curiously not minding the fact that the squishy human was naked. Shale figured the reason she brought it along was more for protection and sighed at that.

"I should let whatever comes squish it…But then I would have no more fun…Bah." Shale grumbled then looked at Dax who was sniffing at its feet. The glowing eyes became intensely bright, "Go find another rock to piss on, furball, before I squish you into a dog patty."

Dax tucked his tail then moved away slowly to guard a different area of the water so he didn't tempt the Golem anymore. He sighed as he picked a spot to lie down and watched his mistress float in the water. She seemed happier at that moment than he had seen her in awhile. He had to admit he missed Highever too and didn't blame her for being so melancholy. She learned to hide it well over the years but how much longer could she hold out before it finally broke her.

Evelyn sighed deeply then sank under the water to swim around. Beneath the surface she saw the reeds and fish swimming around. There was even a turtle making his way to the surface to avoid her which made her smile. It felt like an eternity under the water and she felt safe here. In the water there was no war or pressure to be what she wasn't. Here she had peace and it took a lot of effort to not take in the water just to end it there. She hovered just above the muddy floor of the pool she was in and felt the currents around her, gently pulling her to the river but she resisted. With a quick kick she was pushed back to the cruel reality that was her life. When she broke the surface she gasped for air then swam towards the edge where she made use of the soap to wash away any dirt or blood that was on her.

"It is very strange." Shale said as it stared off into the distance.

Evelyn looked at the golem as she tossed the soap onto a leather pouch and rubbed her body to make sure it was well covered with the soapy film, "Is that so?"

"Yes." Shale replied and looked to her, "It is not what it seems…It is different than the others."

Evelyn seemed puzzled by Shale's comment and it showed in her expression before she moved to rinse off, "I have no idea what you mean, Shale."

"It refers to me by name instead of golem…My former master only called me golem. Golem, fetch me that chair, Golem, carry me I'm too tired to walk…Golem squish that insipid bandit." Shale managed to get up then turned to pick up the towel that was hanging on a low tree branch and began to study it.

"I guess your master only thought of you as some sort of slave whereas I don't believe in such things." Evelyn dove back into the water like a child at play and swam around for a bit before looking at Dax. His sad eyes made her frown but she solved that with a splash of water that hit his nose.

Dax shook his head and barked at Evelyn before jumping into the water. He was glad to see she remembered the times they played on the beach by Highever. She laughed as Dax swam around her then dove under to chomp at the fish that got too close. Shale just shook its head then waited for their fun to end. A rustling in the bushes caught Shale's attention and it alerted Evelyn by tossing a rock into the water.

Evelyn watched Dax scamper out of the water and go off in search of the sound while she moved to the shore and pulled on her tunic then grabbed her family sword to check the other side of the pool. She was a bit surprised to find Alistair on the ground with Dax growling at him. The weight of a mabari on a person's chest was enough to make any man regret what he was doing. Evelyn narrowed her eyes as she held the blade's tip at his neck after having Dax move off him, "What in Andraste's name are you doing here? Spying?"

"I was told to come get you by Leliana." Alistair blurted as he held his hands up to show he was unarmed. He had a look that was between scared out of his mind and amusement.

"Leliana?" Evelyn repeated and eyed him before she removed the blade from his neck, "So you decided to sneak into the bush to tell me that? How was the view?"

"Rather nice…Erm…" Alistair sat up and came face to face with Dax's sharp teeth as he growled at the man, "I wasn't doing anything…I swear!"

"Shall I squish the pervert?" Shale asked as it came over with Evelyn's things.

Evelyn shook her head no as she took her clothes from Shale and moved to change into them out of the sight of the small party. Alistair was bright red at having been put into such a predicament and he attempted to pet Dax who only barked at him while Shale stared down at him as if calculating how much pressure to apply to crush his head.

When Evelyn came back out she was dressed and her long hair was left down rather than pulled back. It was a rare moment and he couldn't help but admire her despite the anger in her eyes. She whistled for Dax then looked at Shale, "Lets head back to camp."

"Are you sure you want him following us?" Shale asked as it watched the two.

"You have a point." Evelyn said as she walked over to Alistair and jerked him up so fast. Surprised at her own strength she let him go once he was on his feet, "You first."

Alistair was still red in the face and looked ashamed. It made Evelyn feel bad and she sighed, "I believe you, Alistair…Just go…"

"I…" Alistair started before he just sighed and walked on. In truth he saw nothing aside from her standing there in her tunic with a blade pointed at him. He was foolish to take such an approach and would not make that mistake again. When he got back to the camp he saw Leliana smiling but it quickly changed with a glare from him. She frowned a little wondering what had happened but soon got her answer when Evelyn appeared looking angry.

"Evelyn?" Leliana said as she stood up and moved to greet her.

Evelyn's eyes met with hers and she didn't need to speak to make Leliana back away. The only words she heard from the Sister were, "I'm sorry."


	21. Chapter 21 Into the Tower

They finally made it to Kinloch Hold or more commonly known as the Circle Tower. It was home to the mages and was in the middle of Lake Calenhad. As the group approached Bodhan settled his card near the tavern while the others looked out at the tower wondering how to get across it. Kester noticed the lot and frowned, "No use trying to get across now. It's been ordered no one is allowed inside."

"Why? What is happening?" Evelyn asked as she approached Kester.

"Something to do with magic I suppose…They ordered that no one be allowed in and now Carrol in charge of my ferry boat." Kester frowned as he looked over to the docks longingly. He sighed then looked to Evelyn, "What business do you have at the tower, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well I'm a Grey Warden and I seek the aid of the Mages as foresworn in these treaties." Evelyn replied calmly as she looked at Kester then looked to the tower wondering what could possibly be wrong there. Her gaze shifted to the docks where Carrol stood with his templar armor gleaming in the light of the setting sun. He looked arrogant and bored with his post.

Kester shifted uneasily on his feet as he looked at the group then spoke up, "I wish you well then Warden. Maker be with you for something foul is in that tower now."

"Thank you." Evelyn smiled a little then moved towards the docks before stopping. She glanced at the group, "Alistair, Shale and Leliana…Come with me. The rest of you stay here."

"So I get to stand out here and stare at a tower like looks like a giant phallus? How wonderful for me." Morrigan muttered then moved to read one of her books.

Sten crossed his arms, "So be it but I do not like this."

Dax whined softly then moved to follow Evelyn. She looked at the mabari, "Sorry, boy but I'd rather not have you zapped into some strange thing…Stay here and guard. I will be back soon." He gave her the sad puppy eyes before stepping backwards very slowly while his mistress continued towards the dock.

* * *

The footsteps that seemed to echo on the dock caused Carrol to turn around and look at the approaching party. He glared at them, especially at Evelyn before he spoke harshly, "No one is allowed across, High Commander's orders."

"I have business with the Circle." Evelyn stated as she put up her mask of diplomacy. She felt the tension in the air between her and the templar which wasn't going to end well from the look of things.

"And who do you think you are?" Carrol crossed his arms as he stared at her hoping to exert his authority.

Evelyn crossed her arms as well, "I'm a Grey Warden."

"And I'm the Queen of Ferelden." Carrol snapped back.

"Explains a lot…" Alistair muttered under his breath.

Evelyn smirked a little and was glad Alistair could still crack a joke despite their little falling out. She looked at Carrol, "I have treaties that say the Circle will send their aid should we call for it."

"Is that so? Well show them to me." Carrol gestured for the treaties but saw Evelyn glare.

Shale grew tired of the banter, "Move aside and I will just squish the parts that are not necessary to live."

Carrol blinked at the golem then stammered, "Never mind! Just follow me."

The group looked at Shale who just shrugged innocently. Evelyn just grinned, "A golem after my own heart."

They made their way across the lake while Shale walked the bottom since the boat wouldn't hold his weight. It felt like at any moment the boat would spring a leak and sink them to the bottom but somehow it held together. Evelyn was at easy when it came to being on the water. She stared at the waves as they splashed up against the side of the boat and hummed the song her mother sang to her as a child. Leliana listened to her and hummed with her knowing the song rather well. The two seemed to synchronize as they hummed the soothing tune. It wasn't until Carrol spoke up that the humming stopped.

"Here you go. Now get off my boat." Carrol made sure they took anything they brought with them and was about to make another comment when Shale rose up from the water and joined the others. Carrol gulped then sat back down in the boat and watched the party move into the tower.

* * *

"Bar the doors and make sure nothing gets out."

Templars were moving frantically trying to carry out the orders and looked as if they had seen something from a nightmare. Evelyn felt a chill run down her spine as she approached Knight-Commander Greagoir . His eyes fell on her, "Who let you in here? I specifically ordered that no one is allowed to cross the lake."

"I am a Grey Warden and I have come to call on the Circle for aid." Evelyn said plainly as she stood her ground.

"I am tired of the Grey Wardens incessant need for aid…We have problems of our own." Greagoir replied tersely then turned to the huge double doors that led into the tower, "The Mages are lost."

"What do you mean lost?" Alistair replied with a raised brow.

"All we know is that something caused Abominations to appear and they attacked the Mages and Templars. We had no choice but to bar the doors and send for the Rite of Annulment."

"Rite of Annulment?" Evelyn looked confused as she looked from Greagoir to Alistair. Both men had such a grim expression on their faces that she knew it wasn't a good thing. She looked at Greagoir hoping for an explanation.

"It gives the Templars the right to cleanse the tower of all Mages…" Alistair replied darkly and didn't favor the idea.

Evelyn couldn't believe she was heard that and scowled at Greagor, "But there could be still Mages alive in there!"

"I cannot hope for that." Greagoir replied as he looked at Evelyn almost pained by the fact he had sent for the Rite.

"I'm going in then." Evelyn said and pushed past Greagoir. She headed right for the door with Leliana by her side and Shale trailing behind her. Alistair hesitated but then followed as Greagoir spoke up.

"If you go in there is no turning back. I will not open the door."

Evelyn didn't even glance back as she looked at the large doors and then to the two Templars guarding them, "Open them."

"Before you go, Warden," Greagori said as he looked at the group, "I will accept nothing except Irving's word that the Tower is safe."

"I said open the doors." Evelyn ordered as she glared at the Templars.

They looked at each other then at Greagoir who just nodded. The huge doors opened slowly with groan that seemed to echo the pain of the tower. Screams were heard within which almost gave Evelyn pause not to go in but she couldn't let the innocent suffer. She took a deep breath then moved in with her group beside her. None of them looked back.

* * *

After hearing the scream there was nothing but stillness. The hairs on the back of Evelyn's neck stood straight as she moved forward and checked every room for survivors only to find maimed bodies and blood smeared all over the place. She paused at one body of a young boy and knelt down. The boy's eyes were wide open and scared. She felt a pang in her chest as she flashed back to Oren's face and how he was tranquil, but she had to wonder if he too was scared and out of respect the guards just closed his eyes. With care she closed the eyes of the boy then slowly stood up.

"Abominations…" Leliana whispered, "Like the demon we faced in Honnleath?"

Alistair nodded, "That was a desire demon…I'm betting we'll run into more here if it is as bad as Greagoir says."

"Either way they will squish like the others." Shale said with confidence.

Evelyn said nothing and decided to move onward. Leliana and Alistair exchanged looks of concern but felt it wasn't a good time to voice them as they followed Evelyn towards another chamber. They saw an elder mage destroy one of the Abominations while keeping some sort of barrier up. Evelyn moved quickly to help but skid to a halt when the mage turned on her.

"Stand back, Warden or I will strike you down."

"Wynne?" Evelyn frowned as she held her hands up to show she was not here to kill her. She watched Wynne lower her staff slowly, "Tell me what's happened."

"The tower is overrun by these Abominations…Uldred did this." Wynne glared at the barrier then looked to Evelyn, "Why are you here, Warden?"

"I was in the neighborhood…" Evelyn joked then smiled a bit before letting it fade, "In truth I need the help of the Circle and seeing how things are…"

"You decided to help us." Wynne finished and sighed before she nodded to Petra to take care of the children with Kinnon. Once they were moved to a safe spot Wynne looked at Evelyn then at the others, "So what happens now?"

"We clear the tower before the Rite of Annulment comes." Evelyn said as she frowned not liking the idea that Greagoir sent for such a request.

Wynne's heart sank and she almost wanted to fall to her knees. Her eyes dimmed as she looked down at the floor, "So Greagoir believes the Circle is lost."

"Not necessarily." Evelyn countered and put her hand on her hip, "We need to find Irving. That's the only way Greagoir will stop the Annulment."

Wynne's eyes seemed to spark as she looked at Evelyn, "Then our path is set and I will be coming with you."

"That means we'll need to leave someone behind." Alistair suggested and looked at Evelyn, "Maybe Shale?"

"Perhaps we should leave the whiny templar." Shale mocked as it eyed Alistair.

Leliana frowned, "Well the mages can protect themselves I don't see why we all can't go."

Evelyn shrugged a bit, "Flip a coin or pull straws. We're wasting time." She moved towards the barrier and drew her blades. Her face held the look of determination though her mind raced over the possibility of dying here in the tower. She twisted the blades in her hands showing her restlessness while the group decided that none would stay behind.

Petra looked at Wynne worried, "Be careful, Wynne…Maybe I should go with you and…"

"No, Petra." Wynne replied softly, "I will be alright. Stay with the children." She moved to Evelyn and touched her shoulder before waving her hand at the barrier to dissolve it.

Evelyn could tell Wynne was tired, "Are you sure you want to come? I don't want you getting hurt."

"My dear your concern it heartwarming but I have some energy left in me to knock that bastard Uldred to hell." Wynne replied with a grin before gesturing for Evelyn to lead the way.

* * *

There seemed to be no end to the Abominations. It seemed that they came in wave after wave in various forms, each worse than the last. There were moments in the group when they thought all was lost only to have that one last push to become the victor. Wynne took a moment to rest as they reached the third floor of the tower and the others took a moment to drink a bit of water from their water skins. Evelyn leaned against the cold stone wall finding it to be welcoming after being nearly charred to a crisp.

"Whoever made this a tower needs to be drawn and quartered." Evelyn muttered and heard a chuckle from Wynne. The sound of her chuckle made Evelyn smile and feel hopeful. To be honest Wynne reminded her of her mother minus the age gap.

"Here I am thinking you're much younger than me and yet you too have complaints about the stairs." Wynne laughed and shook her head.

Alistair sighed, "And you're not the ones wearing heavy armor."

"You could always strip." Leliana grinned as she looked at Alistair as if undressing him with her eyes.

Alistair turned red, "That's not funny."

Evelyn laughed and smiled, "I do believe he said he'd dawn a dress and dance for me at one point."

"I…uh…Did I say that? I meant in private." Alistair stammered and tried not to look so flustered. He saw Evelyn's smile grow and blushed even more, "You women will be the death of me."

"Death of you?" Evelyn tilted her head, "I would think you'd be honored to have us chasing you."

"Perhaps he does not wish to be chased by women?" Leliana mused as she put a finger to her chin.

Wynne laughed and put a hand on Alistair's shoulder, "I think we have teased Alistair enough. Come there is much to do still."

She was right. There was still much to do. They made it through to the other side of the third floor and came across a Desire Demon who had enchanted a Templar. The sight made Evelyn sick to her stomach that this man was enraptured by such a creature. Hearing the demon speak made her skin crawl though Alistair seemed almost enchanted himself. Evelyn couldn't bare to have him fall into the spell and stepped forward, "Let him go."

"Did you hear something, my dear?" The Templar asked almost confused.

The demon glanced at Evelyn then spoke, "It's just the door. I will answer it. Put the children to bed." She sauntered closer to Evelyn and smirked, "Why have you disrupted this intimate moment?"

"Intimate? You call pulling the strings on this man intimate?" Evelyn glared as she clenched her fists, "He has no free will of his own."

"Free will? He had none when before he met me…I have given him what he desires. Would you deny him that?" Her voice was becoming melodic and trying to trap her will as well. For a moment she caught a flicker of what she desired then it was gone.

Evelyn turned her head away before Wynne spoke up, "You have put this man into a lie."

Leliana glared, "He should be free to choose his fate not locked away so you can feed on him."

Alistair said nothing as he stood there. His eyes were on Evelyn as she seemed to be fighting something within. The demon sensed it and grinned at Alistair catching his eye before he too looked away.

"I only ask to keep this one. Will you let me have that?" She asked Evelyn who looked at her now with pure hatred for toying with her mind.

"No." Evelyn said coldly as she drew her blades, "You will not keep him."

"Keep who?" The demon's grin grew, "This man or someone else?"

"Stay out of my head." Evelyn growled before she advanced.

The demon took a step back, "If you kill me…he dies too."

"Better for him to die in peace than to be your meal." Evelyn spat back before she charged. Just when she thought her blades were within reach she was blasted back with such force. Her back slammed against the wall and her blades fell from her hands to the floor with a clang.

"Fools." The demon spat and turned to the Templar, "Help! Bandits are here! They're going to kill me and the children!"

"They will have to get past me!" The Templar shouted and drew his sword.

Alistair glared at the demon and wanted to move to Evelyn but knew it wouldn't be wise. Instead he used his Templar abilities against the demon to ward off her magic while Wynne and Leliana handled the Templar. Evelyn felt blood on the corner of her mouth as she came around. Her head was aching and the room seemed to be spinning. She forced herself to get up as she picked up her sword and dagger. The demon was losing the fight and summoned the skeletons that were scattered on the floor back to life.

"Maker's breath!" Shouted Leliana as she stabbed the Templar then turned to slash off the head of a skeleton. Wynne casted a powerful spell to help give the group just enough strength to push onward. Shale moved to pulverize the skeletons around it. Evelyn moved quickly to avoid being skewered then got back into the fight despite feeling her head throbbing from hitting the wall.

A horrifying cry from the Desire Demon ended the chaos as Alistair ran her through with his sword then pushed her off with the shield bearing the Cousland symbol. He looked at the body as it burst into flame and felt no pity for the demon. Wynne watched the Templar fall along with the remaining skeletons to the ground. All life that was within them had vanished.

"How many more must die?" Leliana whispered as she frowned and looked down at the Templar.

"Too many. "Evelyn whispered back and leaned against the wall before Wynne moved to her. She watched the elder mage's hands glow a pale blue before she felt a soothing coldness move through her body, healing the wounds. Slowly she nodded her head to Wynne, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Warden…erm I mean Evelyn." Wynne smiled tiredly then moved to heal Alistair and Leliana.

Shale moved to Evelyn, "So it still lives. Good…I would hate to be stuck here when those Templars come through to cleanse the place."

Evelyn shook her head, "Thanks, Shale. Nice to know you care." Her eyes watched Wynne as she drank some blue liquid then made a face over the taste of it. It seemed to make her feel better though as she moved over to check on the Templar's body.

Alistair sighed, "To think…That could have been me."

"That could never be you, Alistair." Evelyn replied as she looked at him.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" Alistair looked at her as he crossed his arms.

Evelyn smiled a little, "Because despite what you think of yourself I see the strength you have. You should trust yourself more."

She moved to leave the room since Wynne had walked out. Leliana glanced at Alistair, "She's right you know."

Alistair glanced back to the Templar's body and sighed not sure if they were looking at him or their ideal of him. He shook his head and followed them to the stairs to the final floor of the tower. All of them were unaware of the danger that barred the way.


	22. Chapter 22 Broken Dreams Part 1

Author's Note: This is my version of the Fade and you have been warned. I do not intend to follow the game at this point. If you want to flame me for that then you can flood my inbox with your rantings. Everyone else I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Fithos lusec wecos vinosec (x3)

Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei

Wake from your sleep, my children

Cunae sunt non

Your childhood years are gone

Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali

Wake from your sleep, children of Fate

Somnus est non.

Your rest is gone

Surgite

Arise

Inventite

Search

Veni hortum veritatis

Go to the garden of Truth

Horti verna veritatis

The garden of spring's Truth

Ardente veritate

With fiery truth

Urite mala mundi

Burn the evils of this world

Ardente veritate

With fiery truth

Incendite tenebras mundi

Light the darkness of the world

Valete, liberi

Be well, children

Diebus fatalibus

The day has died

Fithos lusec wecos vinosec (x4)

Liberi Fatali - Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

  
They had come a long way since entering the tower and now only a door blocked them from reaching the last floor. Wynne held her staff ready as she looked at Evelyn, nodding that she was ready. No one knew what laid in wait for them and from their experience they knew to expect anything. After taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Evelyn nodded to Alistair and he kicked in the door. Everyone stood ready to fight but instead of being attacked they were faced with a Sloth Demon. Slowly the Sloth Demon turned to face them and at his feet was a Mage that looked like he was asleep, "Well looks like we have visitors."

"What have you done to him?" Wynne said as she gestured to the Mage and narrowed her eyes trying to see if there was any trickery afoot.

"He is just taking a rest." The demon replied and studied his new victims, "Perhaps you will join him?"

"I'd rather just kill you and move forward." Evelyn replied as she gritted her teeth and held her weapons ready. She tried to take a step forward but her legs felt like lead weights, "What the..."

"I think you should rest. Wouldn't you rather enjoy a world of peace? No wars, no death...Just blissful sleep."

"Great...frozen again." Shale grumbled.

Leliana tried to shake off whatever spell the Sloth Demon was putting on her but she couldn't resist, "I'm so tired..."

"A nap does sound good right now." Alistair yawned and felt his eyes getting heavy. His sword and shield fell to the floor with a startling clang before he closed his eyes.

"Resist! You must resist!" Wynne pleaded, but even as she pleaded she too felt the effects of the spell and was starting to lose her will.

Evelyn wanted to resist but her will was sapped from her and her weapons joined Alistair's before she fell to her knees. Her vision blurred then there was nothing. She along with her comrades fell into the darkness and became pawns for the Sloth Demon.

* * *

"Ugh..." Evelyn groaned as she pushed herself up from the bed. She sat up staring at the floor for the longest time before she heard a knock. Her head ached as if she had a nasty hangover from playing a drinking game with Fergus and the other guys. The knock came again and this time she spoke, "Yes?"

The door opened to let in one of the Elves, "My lady? I brought you some breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Evelyn sounded confused and looked at the elf seeing it wasn't anyone she really recognized. She frowned a little, "Uh...where am I?"

"Why you are in your room, my lady. Here at Highever Castle." the Elf replied then set the tray down on the nearby table, "Has my lady forgotten today is her wedding?"

"Wedding?" Evelyn blinked and got up, "Surely you jest."

"No, my lady...Your father has said that you are to be at the Chantry by noon." The Elf spoke so softly and moved around the room to gather various items that looked to be part of a wedding dress. The veil, jewelry and shoes were in her possession but the dress was no where to be seen.

Evelyn smiled a bit to herself then moved to eat her breakfast finding to be all her favorites. Every bite made her comforted but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something was not right. She pushed the feeling back down into her stomach then dabbed the corners of her mouth before getting up, "I take it my mother is making a spectacle of herself?"

The Elf laughed softly as she fixed the bed, "If my lady means she is flitting about singing praises to the Maker for your match then yes I suppose it is true."

"Fergus must be laughing as well. He always said I'd find someone to tame me." Evelyn laughed to herself then moved to brush her long hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and just felt happy for once. Slowly she brushed her hair as she smiled wondering who was the man she was to marry.

"To tame you? The heart must never be tamed, my lady." The Elf said as she drew a bath for Evelyn. The steam of the bath water seemed to fog up the mirror Evelyn stared at it and for a moment she thought she saw something. Her brow arched over her deep blue eyes.

_Wake up, Warden! Don't be a fool!_

~_Morrigan?~_

Evelyn shook her head as she dropped the brush into the billow of her nightgown before it slid off and hit the floor with a clatter. She felt so strange for that moment but when she felt her hair being braided and put up into a bun it relaxed her. Her eyes shifted to the mirror that had fog still on it. The Elf smiled, "Wedding jitters?"

"I guess so." Evelyn frowned then got up once the Elf was done. She thanked her then disrobed before taking her bath. The warmth from the water was so soothing. It drew out the aches of her body and replaced it with a soothing comfort. Her mind wandered to the dreams she had of losing her family and becoming a Grey Warden. She saw flashes of faces in her mind of people she had met and closed her eyes when she saw his face. What was it about him that made his face stick out the most?

~_Those eyes...Gentle...But he's just someone I made up right?~_

_No, he is real...And if you don't wake up soon you'll never see him or any of us again. Can't you see the truth?_

"The truth?" Evelyn whispered as she looked at the water and watched the steam sway in a dance before her just as it disappeared into the air. She furrowed her brow in frustration. Something was not right but this was real to her. She finished her bath then moved out of the water into the robe the Elf held for her. Again she thanked the Elf for being so patient with her. The next hour was spent dressing her into the elaborate wedding gown made of Orlesian lace and trimmed with the finest silk. Pearls from the Waking Sea adorned her neck and ears while her hair was done in soft curls and accented by a braid that crowned her beautiful hair. Her lips were stained a lovely shade a red and a beautiful red rose was placed into her hair as a finishing touch. Her veil was attached but not drawn over her face just yet. There seemed to be a halo of pure light around her as she stood there looking at herself amazed at how different she could look. She blushed wondering what her parents would think of her and could hear Fergus's comments already in her head.

"Maker's Breath."

Evelyn turned to see her brother in shock but it soon gave way to a smile. He moved to her, "My baby sister is grown up and turned into a lovely lady."

"Lovely lady huh?" Evelyn smirked showing she still had that mischievous streak in her.

Fergus laughed, "Well at least you can seem like one though I know better...Especially after last night. You almost had me that time."

Evelyn laughed as she shook her head then allowed Fergus to kiss her cheek. They shared a hug before he offered his arm, "Well shall we? Father is waiting at the Chantry."

"I am ready." Evelyn smiled and left with her brother.

_Fool...Letting your heart blind you. You are a Grey Warden!_

~_Am I just not meant to be happy? Leave me be!~_

_Happy with a lie? Heh how typical for someone with a weak mind...And here I thought you were stronger than that._

_~I'm tired of being the leader. Why can't I have something I desire?~_

They arrived at the Chantry to the sound of the bells ringing. The people of Highever were cheering for her. She smiled softly as she looked at the people then shifted her eyes to the doors where her father stood, proud to see his daughter. Fergus walked her over to him and gently her father kissed both of her cheeks. Tears welled up in his eyes, "My pup has grown up...I am proud of you."

"Father..." Evelyn whispered as her eyes teared up as well.

He wiped her tears away then kissed her forehead, "No more tears, pup. He is a good man."

"That he is and he will treat her well." her mother appeared and smiled at her. She was beaming with pride at the fact Evelyn was finally getting married and would hopefully have grandchildren soon. Eleanor embraced Evelyn and kissed her cheeks, "Remember that we love you."

"I never forgot." Evelyn whispered and closed her eyes as she smelt the perfume her mother wore. It was almost like smelling the dawn of spring just after a gentle rain. She didn't want to let go but she did as her mother slowly backed away.

It was time. Her eyes met with her parents as she nodded and smiled knowing her fate was just down the aisle. The veil was lowered over her face obscuring her view, which made her rely on her father to guide her down the aisle. Fergus escorted their mother inside to take a seat while Evelyn held her breath beside her father. Bryce chuckled as he stood with her, "Breathe, pup. It will be alright."

With those words she exhaled and walked with her father into the Chantry. She heard the ohs and ahs as she was escorted by her father. The music of the choir and musicians filled the air with her song...the one her mother would sing. She was moved to tears again but she didn't let them fall until she felt the veil lift. It was him...She blinked her eyes before he smiled at her but said nothing.

_See? A lie._

_~But...This...~_

_A lie is all that it is and here you are submitting to it._

Her eyes dimmed as she bowed her head and felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She knew in her heart this was all a lie, a dream that she desired. It was what the Desire Demon tried to do to her and here it was a reality, or was it? Her eyes closed as she felt his hand caress her cheek before he lifted her chin to make her look at him. When she opened her eyes she shook her head and he seemed to understand as he kissed her forehead then stepped back. She turned to look at her family and watched as her father stepped forward, "You can stay here and be safe with us."

"Safe while Ferelden suffers?" Evelyn replied as she felt her heart breaking again. She watched as her mother frowned and Oren came up to her pleading with his eyes for her to stay.

"Why deny your heart?" Bryce said as he gestured to the groom and then to the family, "We can protect you and give you what you want."

Evelyn closed her eyes, "Because in my heart...I know that you are dead...and that this could never be."

When she opened them once more the images of the Chantry faded along with the guests for the wedding. Everything was gone except for Bryce who moved to her and kissed her forehead one last time, "Goodbye, pup."

"Goodbye...father." Evelyn whispered and watched him fade away leaving her in a strange world. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as her hopes were shattered again.


	23. Chapter 23 Broken Dreams Part 2

The pain was unbearable, but to hear the cry of new life seemed to make the pain fade away. Her eyes swelled with tears of joy as she listened to the first cries of her child and her heart seemed to burst with happiness over the baby. The midwife moved to hand the baby to her that was swaddled in a blanket she had made for the occasion.

"He is a healthy boy, Wynne." The midwife said as she looked at the new mother and newborn adoringly.

Wynne smiled softly as she caressed the cheek of the tiny baby boy, "He is perfect…My son…"

Her tears fell down her cheek as the baby squirmed and squinted at her trying to adjust to this new world after being in the comfort of his mother's womb for the past year. His fingers scrunched up then parted as if he was checking that everything worked the same way. Slowly his eyes opened up to show vibrant blue eyes and he looked confused. The cooing sound he made confirmed it as his head bobbled a little in the nook of Wynne's arm.

"It will be alright my son." Wynne whispered as she leaned her head down and gently kissed his forehead. She felt so tired but she didn't want to miss a moment with her son. This tiny baby was small version of her and she felt proud. There was a motherly glow around her as she rested with her son. There were no worries about her son being taken away from her. The laws had changed since then and she was thrilled her son would be staying with her.

The midwife moved aside so a fellow healer could help Wynne mend after the birthing and it helped ease the nagging pain leftover. A crib was placed nearby and carefully the midwife offered to take Wynne's son from her, "Let me take him now so that you can get cleaned up. I promise not to let any harm come to him."

"Oh very well." Wynne replied and gave her son up to the midwife reluctantly. She trusted the midwife after all these months. She had come at Irving's urging after he badgered the First Enchanter since discovering Wynne's condition.

_Why are you here, Wynne? There are things we must do._

Wynne paused for a moment and looked around. The voice was familiar to her yet she wasn't sure. She took the help of her fellow mage and was guided to the bathing area where she was given special treatment. All the sweat and blood was washed away, and new robes given to her before she felt well enough to go to her son's crib side.

_Do you not sense it? Wake my friend. Wake from this dream._

~_Dream? No, this is real. My son is real.~_

_Yes, he is real…But do you not remember the truth?_

She reached the midwife and saw Irving there grinning from ear to ear, beaming with pride. He held the tiny miracle in his arms, "He's beautiful, Wynne. He has your eyes."

"His eyes might change later on, but he does have your strength." Wynne blushed as she reached them and gently brushed the crown of their son's head, "I am so happy we can keep him. Do you think he will be a mage as well?"

"Perhaps he will. Magic is in the blood." Irving replied as he looked at their son still beaming, "What shall we call him?"

Wynne paused for a moment, "I am not sure…" She frowned then studied their son carefully trying to find a name to suit him. As she watched their son yawn then fall asleep she smiled softly, "Cullen."

"Cullen?" Irving repeated then considered it for a moment before nodding, "So be it." He kissed the brow of their son then handed him back to Wynne, "I will leave you both to rest. The First Enchanter will want to know how you and our son are."

Wynne nodded her head then sat down in a chair while the midwife decided it best to leave them in peace. She watched over Cullen and hummed a lullaby as he slept.

_Wynne…Please wake. I cannot protect you like this._

~_Protect me? I am safe here. I am in the tower.~_

_Yes you are but it is not what you think…Please trust me._

_~Trust you?~_

_Please…Open your eyes._

Wynne frowned as she whispered, "My son…What have I done?" Her eyes shifted to the mirror across the way and she saw her true self. She was not the young woman that had given birth so many years ago but a woman who had aged gracefully over time. The child in her arms had disappeared and left her with only the blanket she had knitted for him. Her fingertips traced the patterns in the blanket before she sighed heavily and stood up. She let go of the blanket then looked at a shimmering form in front of her.

"Why…" Wynne asked not expecting an answer.

The spirit touched her and whispered into her mind, "_You are my child…I will not let you be deceived like this. Find the Warden and the others…I will guide you to them. The Circle must be saved."_

Wynne nodded her head slowly, "Somehow…I knew…But why did you…"

"_I never left you, Wynne…I am sorry I could not have protected you as a child…It is strange how our lives mirror each other."_

"Mirror?" Wynne sounded confused then it dawned on her and she frowned, "I see." She felt the sorrow of the spirit and felt the same within her own heart. Her arms opened to embrace the spirit, "I have no regrets over this."

"_Nor do I have regrets. Let us finish this together, my daughter._"

Wynne nodded, "Yes, we must save the tower." She merged with the spirit again and felt her staff back in her hand once more. The room faded and left her on the plateau of within the Fade. She took a deep breath and moved onward to seek the Warden.


	24. Chapter 24 Broken Dreams Part 3

It had been a long journey but one that was well worth it. In the distance was home or at least what was once home. Redcliffe Castle looked the same after all this time and the breeze coming in from the lake was rather refreshing.

"Well here I am…I wonder how this will go." Alistair muttered to himself as he walked up the steps to the large doors of Redcliffe Castle. The guards nodded to him slightly as if expecting him then allowed him in. He could hear the crackling of the fire in the great hall and with each step he took he felt his nervousness begin to rise.

"Alistair?" The voice of a female said in the hall.

As he turned to look a woman who looked worn by time and had hair turning to the hue of silver stood before him. Her attire was simple and designated her as a servant. She had a warm smile on her lips and she slowly moved to him, "It is you!"

Alistair smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair, "Well I have changed a little."

"To me you will always be my little boy covered in mud." She replied and hugged him tightly.

He was surprised at how strong she was but then again he knew better than to judge his mother. His arms moved around her to return the hug and contently he sighed. He felt the warmth only a mother could give and it almost pushed him to tears, "It is good to be home."

"Did I hear my baby brother?" Goldanna said as came into the hall wiping her hands. When her eyes fell on him she grinned, "I thought so!"

Alistair grinned, "Hello dear sister."

"Dear my arse!" Goldanna laughed as she punched his arm after their mother moved aside.

"Ow! That hurt!" Alistair frowned as he rubbed his arm.

Goldanna just laughed, "Still weak after becoming a Grey Warden."

"Well it seems things are still the same since I recruited you." A voice came from the side corridor.

Alistair's brow rose up as he let his grin grow wider, "Maker's breath…Is that Duncan?"

Duncan laughed and entered with Arl Eamon who joined in the laughter. Both greeted Alistair with a slap on the back and a firm handshake. Eamon looked him over approvingly while Duncan smiled. Duncan looked spry still despite being near his Calling. He had a hint of mischief in his eye that always made Alistair wonder what he was up to now.

"Would you be expecting anyone else?" Duncan seemed to grin a little.

Alistair shook his head, "Not at all." He excused himself from his mother and sister before walking with Duncan, "What brings you here?"

"I was speaking to Arl Eamon about recruiting Ser Perth." Duncan replied as they sat down at a large wooden table in the main hall.

"I have heard Ser Perth is a good man. He will make a fine Warden." Alistair nodded his head a bit then relaxed more in the chair.

Eamon joined them while Goldanna hurried off to get some food for them. Alistair's mother was allowed to join them and kept quiet as she just seemed to watch in awe. It was only a little bit later that some wine along with a tray of bread with fruit and cheeses were brought out.

Alistair grinned, "Cheese…"

"I swear you eat more cheese than a rat from the Korari Wilds." Goldanna teased as she sat down with them.

"I have such a loving sister." Alistair replied with sarcasm before inhaling several pieces of cheese with bread and some apple slices. He guzzled down some wine then hiccupped as he looked at the small party that gathered around him.

Everyone just stared at him before breaking out in laughter. Alistair blushed then started to laugh with them. His head shook as he smiled sheepishly, "I guess being around Grey Wardens has made me forget my manners."

"Duncan has manners." Goldanna smirked and gestured to the Warden Commander.

Duncan just laughed and shook his head while Eamon chuckled. Eamon looked at Alistair, "It is good to have you home again, Alistair. We have prepared a room for you. Lady Isolde and Connor have been eagerly awaiting your return as well."

Alistair felt his face getting warm and he was sure he was blushing now, "You really didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"Nonsense, my boy." Eamon smiled, "You are an honored guest in my castle."

Alistair kept blushing before he stood up, "Well I should probably get cleaned up. Traveling on the road doesn't allow me the luxury of being clean all the time."

"Oh please do…"Goldanna teased as she grinned at her little brother.

"Bah!" Alistair made a face then headed for the stairs to the living area of the castle. It felt good being home and seeing his family again. He tossed his pack onto the bed once he reached the room that was prepared for him then took advantage of a soothing hot bath. A sigh escaped his lips as he sank in the water, feeling all the weariness from traveling flow away.

_Are you really content with this?_

"Huh? Wha?" Alistair looked around trying to find the person who spoke to him. He didn't recognize the voice at all and felt like he was being spied upon, "Who's there?"

_I am surprised that a Grey Warden would be easily swayed by such a fantasy…Especially when it is not the truth._

It dawned on him the voice was in his head and he sank back in the water like a child hiding from the nanny. His eyes scanned the room but all he saw was the mist created from the heat of the water rising up slowly, weaving into odd shapes. At one point he thought he saw a face and he kept his eyes on it. Slowly the mist took the shape of a young woman with remarkable eyes and pouty lips. He felt like he knew the face but something clouded his mind.

_~I don't understand what is happening…My mother…My sister…Duncan…~_

_They are what you desire. The Fade can make your dreams a reality especially when a demon is behind it all. Nightmares can be equally realistic._

_~Who are you?~_

From the shadows a hooded figure appeared and slowly two hands moved up to draw the hood back. Alistair gasped and grabbed for a towel as he saw a woman before him. As he studied her features he saw she was an elf with short brown hair that was had some greying on the temples and a few streaks along the crown. Her eyes were brown like her hair and held years of wisdom as well as warmth. She smiled a little at his attempt of modesty then turned away.

"It is nothing I haven't seen before but please go ahead and dress yourself." She spoke softly and seemed to be laughing a little.

Alistair got out and dried himself but still kept his eyes on the elf, "You still haven't answered me."

"I am a fellow Warden here looking out for you but if you really must know my name it is Fiona." She crossed her arms as she waited then glanced over her shoulder at him to see he now had pants on and was struggling with his tunic. It made her smile to see how much Alistair reminded her of Maric but she kept her opinions to herself.

"So this is all a dream is it?" Alistair said as he finally managed to finish dressing and looked at her with his hair a mess.

Fiona nodded, "It is…Your comrades are trapped in similar dreams or perhaps nightmares. I am here to help you find your way." She fixed his collar then stepped back, "The Fade is a dangerous place and this dream is meant to enchant you while the demon feeds off you in the real world. Once you are aware like you are now you can face him but not alone."

"You said my comrades are trapped too?" Alistair frowned and watched as Fiona gave him glimpses of each member still trapped, "Wait…Where is Wynne? And where is…"

"Evelyn?" Fiona finished and seemed to know his thoughts at that moment. She smiled a little, "They are both out of their dreams. The other two will hopefully be strong enough to wake but if not then it will be up to you and your freed friends to save them if they choose to be saved."

Alistair eyed Fiona suspiciously, "And why should I trust you? For all I know you're part of this trap."

"True, I have given you no grounds to trust me other than my word that I am a Grey Warden like you." Fiona replied and fought the urge to tell him everything. Instead she gathered her will and looked at him right in the eyes, "I am asking you to have faith in me."

He looked back into her eyes and for some reason felt that he knew her. In her brown eyes he saw no hint of a threat but kindness. He nodded his head slowly, "I don't know why but Maker I trust you."

As he put his faith into Fiona the world around him disappeared leaving him with Fiona on a strange plateau. He could still smell the mince pie in the air and sighed heavily before slowly looking at Fiona, "Where do I go now?"

Fiona pointed at a strange archway, "That will take you to one of your friends but I don't know which one." She saw the question in his eyes and shook her head, "I can't go any further. Go rejoin your friends."

With reluctance Alistair walked towards the archway and was back in his armor. He looked at the archway then back at Fiona one last time before taking his leap of faith. Once he was gone Fiona sighed and whispered, "Be safe…my son."


	25. Chapter 25 Broken Dreams Part 4

Author's Note: This chapter may be NSFW. Don't freak out about how the character is portrayed. It was done intentionally so I don't need to hear about how it's uncharacteristic of so-n-so to do or say that. You've been warned lol.

* * *

The smell of Andraste's Grace filled the air and the sweet sound of music played in the background as light poured into through the open balcony doors. A breeze played with the sheer curtains as if making them dance to the music that played just in the other room. This was how Leliana woke up and she smiled softly feeling at home. The soft sheets slid off her milky white skin and she stretched her body to shake the sleep off. Her back arched as only a dancer's could and she felt the light tickle of her hair against her lower back. She ran her hands over her naked body before she picked up her Orlesian silk robe to cover herself though she left it untied.

Her calm blue eyes shifted to the vase filled with Andraste's Grace and she smiled before moving to sit by the open balcony doors to enjoy a real Orlesian breakfast. The maid brought in a silver tray and looked at her with a cheery disposition, "Good morning, mademoiselle."

"Good morning, Jena." Leliana replied and crossed her legs before covering herself properly with her robe. She watched as Jena set the covered plated on the table and set about pouring her some coffee, mixing it to Leliana's tastes. Once Jena had finished she then removed the cover to reveal eggs sitting on thin slices of ham and a biscuit covered in a rich creamy sauce. To the side was some tiny hot cakes with a sweet syrup on them that made Leliana grin like a little girl.

"Bon appetite." Jena smiled then excused herself to fix the bed for Leliana and just tidy up the room.

Leliana savored the first bite and enjoyed the entire meal while listening to the bells ringing in the distance and the sound of music in the next room. She sighed contently and slowly sipped her coffee while the breeze played with the long strands of her luxurious red hair. Her eyes shifted back to the empty plate and she stuck her finger into the syrup that remained before tracing it over her lips like she would do as a child. The act alone was sensual despite the innocent appearance. With Marjolaine taken care she inherited the wealth of her once mentor and lover thus leaving her with a comfortable life to whatever she wished. Her eyes shifted to Jena as she considered indulging. The sway of Jena's hips was like baiting a mabari with a bone and Leliana was very tempted. She smirked to herself before rising from her seat in one sweeping, elegant move. Her decision was made.

Jena was unaware of Leliana's intentions as she worked on fluffing the pillows. Her movements were simple but to Leliana it was a tease. The bend of Jena's body when she set a pillow back in place and how she reached for the next just enhanced the curve of her breasts and hips. The ideas of how to play with her pet ran through her mind as she approached like a cat about to pounce a small mouse. Her eyes followed the movements of Jena until she focused on the nape of her neck. There was where she would attack. She stopped right behind Jena and let her warm breath caress the bare skin while her hands rested on her upper arms, stopping her in mid fluff. Her move had made goosebumps appear on the delicate skin of the maid and she could tell she was tensing.

_Well I will just have to fix that now won't I?_

She brushed her lips against Jena's neck and gently nipped while her hands moved down her arms. Jena was torn between running out of fear or just letting herself indulge in this pleasure, and seeing her torn made Leliana grin more. She moved her lips to brush against the elegant elf ears before she whispered, "I will not hurt you my dear, Jena…I only wish to know you better…"

Jena stammered and blushed as she closed her eyes. Her lower lip trembled and she felt her stomach was tied into nervous knots that grew tighter with every touch from Leliana. She didn't resist Leliana's advances and found herself desiring them now as she felt the soft nips at her ear while the hands of her mistress caressed her body through the simple clothing she wore. It was agony for Jena but for Leliana is was bliss.

"I will do as you say." Jena whispered and kept her eyes closed while her cheeks grew warm from her blushing.

Leliana grinned and rewarded her new playmate with a deep kiss. Jena tasted like ripe strawberries and it made her hungry for more. While her lips danced with Jena's her thoughts were disrupted by a voice.

_And here I thought you were just some silly Chantry peon…Such secrets you hide._

_~Who are you? Why are you in my head?~_

_Perhaps it was you who hit your head rather than our dear Warden friend. Shall I just let you indulge in this silly dream of yours? Or shall I help you? Hm…I wonder…_

Leliana broke the kiss with Jena and sighed softly, the moment was ruined. Her eyes fell on Jena who looked confused. To allay her fears Leliana caressed her cheek, "Later we shall enjoy this…I just remembered there is something I must do. Return to me tonight."

"Very well, mademoiselle." Jena replied and left the room in a hurry, blushing from their brief encounter.

With Jena gone Leliana looked around the room, "Where are you?"

_I am neither here nor there. Tis the Fade…And you are allowing yourself to be tricked by your own desires._

Leliana started to recognize the voice and her cheeks burned red. She tied her robe closed only to hear laughter.

_Being modest now? Oh how I wish to unsee what I have seen._

_~Stop it!~_

_And you claim to be a Chantry follower. I am sure your Revered Mother would be so proud of you._

_~Enough! Swear to tell no one of this.~_

_I will not swear to anything and now that you realize this is just some silly dream I will leave you be._

_~Witch.~_

_How original._

Leliana growled slightly then watched the dream around her slowly fade away. She felt like a fool and couldn't believe she let herself get sucked into her own dream. Her eyes closed as she sighed and soon she felt the familiar leather armor on her body and the daggers she used for weapons while a bow was slung on her back. Her eyes opened and she was herself again.

"It is time to end this." Leliana said to the emptiness of the Fade. She walked towards the portal in the distance and whispered a prayer to the Maker to forgive her sins.


	26. Chapter 26 Ending the Nightmares

_And now the nightmares end_…

Evelyn stood on the platform alone but as she stared into the void she heard the sounds of portals opening. She turned slowly and drew her blades before seeing shadowy figures appear one by one. Her eyes widened as she first saw Wynne who smiled at her warmly, "Good to see you too, Warden."

Alistair came from another and rubbed the back of his head, "Well that was…interesting." His eyes fellow on Evelyn who looked relieved to see him there. He gave her a crooked smile before he got serious. His shield and sword were ready, "Shall we finish this?"

"Yes, I think it's time we finish this little game." Leliana added as she appeared from her portal and looked determined, "May the Maker guide our hands."

"Where is Shale?" Wynne asked as she looked at Evelyn.

"I have no idea…Perhaps Shale doesn't dream?" Evelyn replied then frowned and looked concerned for their missing comrade. Her blades were sheathed as she looked around hoping for some sort of sign that Shale was okay. It was then the ground they stood upon shook. As the group stumbled and tried their best to maintain their balance a statue seemed to appear in the distance. Evelyn pointed before moving towards it when she felt the ground starting to give it became apparent that this was not going to hold them, "Run!"

Without hesitation they ran for the statue. Evelyn lingered behind wanting to make sure Wynne and the others made it first. Just as Wynne cleared Evelyn felt the ground just drop from under her. She threw her weight forward hoping she'd be able to grab the ledge. Her fingertips brushed the edge, but they didn't make the grab she desperately hoped for. She gasped and her eyes grew wide in fear as she felt that her end had come just before she was grabbed by the wrist. Her eyes focused on who grabbed her and she saw Alistair, gritting his teeth as he held onto her wrist. She grabbed onto his wrist and felt him pull her.

"Can't let you leave me to be the only Warden now can I?" Alistair joked as he tugged and used his legs for more leverage. Leliana did her best to help by reaching for Evelyn's other hand. Wynne stood watch for any possible ambush and the statue just stood there silent.

Evelyn felt the grip of her two friends slacken and she looked worriedly up at them, "Just let go! I'll pull you both with me at this rate!"

"Never!" Alistair shouted and began to get red as he fought hard to pull her. It seemed as if something else was weighing her down. Leliana gasped as she saw what looked like demons pulling at Evelyn's legs. Their fingertips raked her bare legs causing Evelyn to cry out. The two tried hard to keep pulling and Wynne did what she could to blast at the demons but they just kept coming back.

_She is ours…Just as you all are!_

"Oh I think not." Shale's voice boomed as the statue came to life. The familiar glowing eyes of Shale soon peered over the side and with two strong rock arms the three were pulled to safety. Shale looked at the group with the usual emotionless expression. As Evelyn looked up she smiled and was grateful Shale was with them again. Shale lumbered over to her, "Did it miss me?"

"More than you could possibly imagine." Evelyn laughed then looked at her legs, She saw they were bloodied and she wasn't sure how she could possibly be of use now. Wynne moved over and casted a healing spell on her. The cool feeling of magic flowed through her body, mending the wounds and calming her soul. Within minutes her legs were healed and she was able to stand with little to no pain at all. She smiled at her party, "Thank you…I almost thought…"

"What matters now is that we are together again." Wynne said softly and put an assuring hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"Whatever did this wanted to make sure we stayed apart." Leliana said and crossed her arms, "I don't appreciate being tricked as I was."

"Agreed…" Alistair replied and looked off into the distance.

Shala grumbled, "Let's just squish the demon that is behind this."

Mist began to gather around them and Evelyn moved with the others until they were all shoulder to shoulder in a circle. Weapons were drawn and the spark of light from Wynne's staff provided them some hope. There was an unsettling feeling about the mist and soon it seemed that their own fears were coming at them. In their heads voices whispered of those that seemed familiar.

_You left us to die…You are not worthy to be a Cousland…_

_I only took you as a Grey Warden out of pity because no one else would have you. You couldn't even succeed as a Templar._

_You are no different than me._

_Why are you even alive? Your time as a mage is over._

The words were meant to hurt them but Evelyn just became angry, "Face me, demon!" She cut at the mist before her watching it swirl around her blade before dissipating. Her eyes focused on the Sloth Demon that appeared and what she could tell of his twisted face he was grinning as if he had succeeded in his ploy. Evelyn was tempted to move forward but she could abandon her friends. She stood her ground and narrowed her eyes. The others soon became aware and looked at the demon. Emotions of anger, hate and determination seemed to pulsate from them.

"I can make you all happier." The Sloth Demon offered as he stood on his platform.

"You can go to hell." Evelyn spat and looked for a way to reach the demon. She threw the dagger in her left hand at the demon hitting him in the chest where his heart would be if he had one. Wynne began her own attack with her magic while Leliana fired her arrows. Shale and Alistair were left to find their own way to attack though Shale figured it best to put her own weight into it as she barreled towards the upper platform, grabbing its edge to bring it down. The fight was not as brutal as it could have been. Once the Sloth Demon was forced to their platform it was over. Between shield bashes, mage magic, arrows, stabbings and pummeling there was no chance for the demon and soon his body was left on the ground. Evelyn retrieved her dagger and watched as Leliana took her arrows back. They were free of the demon and slowly the world that had been built to keep them prisoners melted away. The ground beneath their feet then disappeared with the illusion, and soon all fell into the void of darkness.

Each woke on their own, Evelyn being the last of them. Off to the side Wynne was tending to someone while Leliana went to scout ahead. Alistair offered water to Evelyn and she took it gratefully. Her hands rested over his and she looked even more worn than before. She looked at him once she had her fill and her eyes told him enough, neither wished to experience the Fade like that ever again.


	27. Chapter 27 Broken Warden

The Mage Wynne tended to was one of the senior enchanters named Niall. He had been overcome by the Sloth demon and thanks to them was freed but was extremely weakened by being in the Fade for so long. His face had lines of aging though he was not old. Wynne's expression had told them Niall would not last even with Wynne's healing. With his last breath he gave Wynne the Litany of Adralla saying it would help them against Uldred who had created this chaos. No one in the party could question the determination in Wynne's eyes as she watched the light fade from Niall's eyes. She handed the Litany to Evelyn and told her how to use it. It would be their only defense against Uldred.

Their trek to the final confrontation was made in silence. After what happened in the Fade it seemed that everyone retreated into themselves until they came across another templar named Cullen, who begged Evelyn to kill all the mages in the Harrowing Chamber. Evelyn couldn't make that decision, not when she promised to find Irving. Fighting Uldred was the most disturbing event in Evelyn's life. She had no idea how dangerous it was to be a mage nor the dangers of Blood Magic until now. When it was all over her hands still shook and the images of the abominations were burned into her mind whenever she thought about it. Even if it was over hearing the screams in the tower would still haunt her right along with the dreams of Darkspawn.

Since leaving the Circle Tower, Evelyn had gained Wynne as another companion and even ran into a would be assassin named Zevran. She could feel Alistair staring into the back of her head since letting Zevran into the group. The pressure of being a leader was starting to wear on her and as they grew closer to Redcliffe she wondered what else she would be hit with. She looked off to the side of the road and saw a clearing that seemed suitable for camping, "Lets camp here. I think we all could use a rest."

The group fanned out and took up what spots they wanted as their own. Evelyn decided to just find a quiet place to sit and be alone. She looked at Dax who followed her until she sat down under a tree. Her back rested against the rough bark and soon her thigh had the heavy head of a mabari resting upon it. She gently pet Dax and closed her eyes wishing things had been different. The nightmare or fantasy she had been put into felt like torture and she wished she was what the mages called tranquil. Her quiet time alone was interrupted by the sound of someone heading her way. Dax's head lifted up to look and he seemed indifferent to the approaching person.

"Are you alright?" Alistair's said softly and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. He didn't come around to face her knowing she wanted space but he also just felt the urge to comfort her.

For awhile Evelyn didn't respond. She wasn't sure how to answer him. Physically she was fine but emotionally? She stared into the distance before she replied, "I don't know anymore." It was the truth or as close to it as she could get. She felt a lump in her throat as she debated just blurting out her dream to him but both seemed to have a silent vow not to speak of it at all. Her head rested back against the trunk and she tilted her head to stare up through the branches of the tree, "Alistair…I…"

"Hm?" Alistair peered around the trunk and saw her sitting here, staring up at nothing but branches. He could read her easily now and saw how torn she looked. He pursed his lips then moved closer, "Yes?"

Evelyn shook her head then looked down when she noticed him, "Nevermind."

Dax whined at her and nudged her to move but she stayed put. It seemed the mabari wanted her to just tell him but there was no moving a stubborn girl. She closed her eyes, "I want to go home."

"What?" Alistair blinked and sat down beside her, uninvited. He looked at her curiously, "You want to go back to Highever? For what reason?"

Evelyn slowly looked at him and her eyes were glazed over as if she were about to cry. She didn't need to frown to let him know how sad she was, "I need to know what happened to my parents. Were they given a proper funeral? Does anyone that I know still live? The Fade…It tempted me with the things I desired and I never want it to happen again. I must know what happened after Duncan and I escaped."

"I…I think I understand." Alistair whispered and patted her knee gently, "We'll find a way to get to Highever."

She shook her head, "I'm going alone…Once we finish our business in Redcliffe I'm going home."


	28. Chapter 28 A Confession

They were only a couple miles from Redcliffe when Alistair pulled Evelyn aside. At first she thought it was going to be a lecture about leaving the party for Highever once she had the chance but it was something else entirely. Her brow arched slightly as her head tilted to the side, "What is it, Alistair?"

"I … Well there's not an easy way to say this but before we get to Redcliffe I need to tell you something." Alistair looked nervous and she had to wonder why. He looked at her as he rubbed the back of his head and tried not to fidget too much.

"Can it wait?" Evelyn asked as she placed a hand on her hip and straightened her posture. Her brow remained arched as she studied him more. She was getting that feeling that she knew him from someplace else again but she pushed the feeling aside as she waited for him to speak.

Alistair looked at her almost like a sad puppy, "Well I suppose it could…"

Evelyn hated it when he did that look and pinched the bridge of her nose before she sighed. It wasn't that she was frustrated at Alistair it was more that she was feeling the weight of her leadership position weigh more on her. What could he possibly have to say to her now? If he was going to profess some sort of feelings he had she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it despite her own…She stopped that thought there. Her eyes met with his again and softly she spoke, "Go ahead, Alistair. Say what you need to."

"I just wanted you to know that when we get to Redcliffe you might hear things about me." He looked at her as if concerned, but for what reason she wasn't sure. She said nothing as he continued, "You see I'm a bastard."

"I already figured that with our talks at camp but why do I sense you're about to drop something on me?" Evelyn mused as she looked at him. He was so nervous about this she started to wonder if he really was about to say something about his feelings.

"Maric is my father." He blurted as quickly as he could.

Evelyn blinked at him. He was kidding right? She let the words repeat in her mind for a moment as she stared at him. He wasn't lying. She could see the likeness between him and Calian. She blinked a few times then smirked, "Is that so? So instead of being a bastard you're a royal bastard or better yet a prince?"

"Cute…Real cute." Alistair tried not to smirk back and looked at her seriously, "I just didn't want you surprised by it when we get to Redcliffe. You see when people find out about this little secret of mine they treat me different." His voice trailed off, "Even Duncan kept me from fighting because of it."

Evelyn nodded understanding then touched his shoulder, "I understand, but you do realize this makes you next in line for the throne right?"

"No! Uh I mean it does? Wait…No!" Alistair shook his head then felt her hand on his cheek. When he looked at her he felt his cheeks starting to get warm and red. He saw that Evelyn noticed as she seemed to blush as well but not as much as him.

"So instead of Alistair shall I call you prince?" Evelyn grinned then hopped out of his reach as he tried to snatch her for that. She laughed at him as the two played a children's game for a moment before she waved a white handkerchief that he recognized. She smiled softly and hoped that their little game put him at ease just as it did for her, "Alright I promise not to say anything about this and besides I wouldn't treat you differently. You're still my friend."

"Well that's a relief." Alistair laughed then watched her tuck the handkerchief back into her glove.

Evelyn smirked a bit, "As you wish…my prince." She took off to catch up with the others and laughed as Dax followed closely barking while his stub of a tail wagged.

Alistair watched and couldn't help but grin at the sight. Hearing her say those words didn't seem to bother him as much. He shook his head a bit and looked in his pack at the rose he had picked then looked ahead to see Evelyn walking with Leliana. He hadn't told her everything…yet.


	29. Chapter 29 To Redcliffe

Arriving in Redcliffe and seeing the state of things made the entire party uneasy. They were greeted by Tomas who took them to the chantry were the wounded soldiers, women and children were taking refuge. Among them was Bann Teagan, a man Evelyn vaguely remembered from her youth, who told them of the evil that had fallen on Redcliffe. Evelyn felt it necessary to stay despite grumblings from Morrigan who thought it was a lost cause but the mentioning of undead seemed to pique her interest. Usually the undead rising signaled some foul magic or tears in the Fade from what Wynne explained and thus Morrigan just kept to herself for the time being.

"I must admit I didn't expect aid at all." Teagan said and looked worn from the past few days of combat. He looked at Alistair and seemed to study him carefully.

Alistair smiled a bit, "Yes, Bann Teagan, I'm Alistair though the last time you saw me I was covered in mud."

Evelyn blinked and glanced back at Alistair. His words repeated in her head as she thought about it and it finally dawned on her she knew Alistair from childhood. She felt so stupid and turned to look at Bann Teagan who laughed as if relieved. The two seemed to carry on while Evelyn seemed lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't until Bann Teagan spoke to her that she seemed to wake from her reverie. She exchanged a few pleasantries and knew the minute she said she was the daughter of Bryce Cousland Teagan realized the same thing she did. Nothing more was said before the group left to give aid where it was needed.

"Alright…We have work to do so lets split up and see where we can be of help." Evelyn said then looked up at the sky to see it was getting closer to noon. As a breeze picked up it the air began to smell like death and it was evident in the eyes of the militia that there was fear. Evelyn had to find a way to make these men believe they would overcome whatever it was that was attacking them, but she was at a loss as to how. Much of the day was spent helping get the blacksmith going, recruiting a few stragglers to the cause especially one spy and a fat bar keeper. The Knights of Redcliffe wanted some morale support from the Chantry which Evelyn had to somewhat lie about using amulets that bore the symbol of the Maker. Barrels of oil were used to set traps and barricades were made to help slow the assault of the undead enemies. When all was said and done, there was nothing left to do but wait for night to come.

Some of the men found their cheer or courage in mugs of ale from the bar after Evelyn managed to negotiate for free drinks. She felt somewhat better but it still bothered her that there was so much fear still lingering. It reminded her of Ostagar right before the battle. She remembered the fear coming from the soldiers there and it was strong because she had her own fears too. As she stood there on the deck that faced out towards Redcliffe Castle she just let herself get lost in her thoughts on the fight ahead and the fact that Alistair was from her childhood. Did he realize this too? Or was she forgettable?

_I don't need to be thinking about this now so why am I? Am I that selfish? Maker's breath…_

Evelyn's eyes watched the castle for any signs of life. After hearing the story from Bann Teagan and the rest of the village she had to wonder if seeking Arl Eamon was in vain. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her before Alistair stopped beside her looking rather grim himself. This was his home and instead of coming home to smiling faces he was hit with horror instead. She looked at him and parted her lips to speak but he cut her off.

"This wasn't the homecoming I was expecting. Must be me." Alistair joked and ran his fingers through his hair almost nervously.

Evelyn frowned hearing him talk like that and shook her head, "This isn't your fault. None of this is. You came back just in time to help save them. We're in this together…I won't leave Redcliffe until it's safe."

"So no sneaking off in the middle of the night to go to Highever right?" He shot her a sideways glance before looking to the castle again, "I mean I would hate to have to be the leader. You know my sense of direction is horrible."

"Well you did find that cow." Evelyn smirked then bumped him slightly to get him to smile, "Besides this is a bit more pressing considering Arl Eamon's illness and the undead attacking the village. My little venture can wait a bit longer."

Alistair seemed more at ease hearing those words and even bumped her back before his hand brushed hers. She didn't mind it and sighed as if some relief had washed over her when the breeze came in from the lake. As her eyes watched the castle she smiled a bit, "You know when Bann Teagan and you were talking about you being covered in mud…It reminded me of something."

"Did it now? You mean back in the Wilds?" Alistair seemed puzzled as he looked at her.

"No, no…" Evelyn laughed softly then looked at him, "I remember a rather chivalrous young boy trying to defend a tomboy only to end up having to fight her." There was a bit of a sparkle to her eyes as she looked at him and watched as the light went on in his head.

Alistair's eyes grew wide and he blinked a few times, "Maker's breath! That was you!?"

Evelyn laughed and nodded, "I had a feeling I knew you when I first met you but it didn't make sense until now. I suppose the Maker has a sense of humor to have us meet again hm?" She caught her breath then smiled more, "I remember the day well enough. It was one of my fondest childhood memories."

"Well I'm glad my being in mud was memorable…" Alistair muttered and felt his cheeks get red.

"It wasn't that Alistair." Evelyn replied softly, "It was because you made me happy to be myself. You defended me in from the bully. You were my knight that day and a girl doesn't forget that."

There was a silence between them after that and as the sunset she turned to face him before putting her helmet on, "Well…Here goes nothing."

She smiled softly at him from under the helmet then moved to take her post feeling Alistair watch her every step. He soon followed and smiled a bit while thinking to himself….

_I was her knight._


	30. Chapter 30 You're my light

Author's note: Forgive the lack of chapter's over the past few months. I've had a lot of family drama plus a few other issues with my personal life. Hopefully I'll be able to put out some more chapters throughout this summer to complete the story. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light  
Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over  
Battles we can win, our struggle lies within  
Will we live to greet the dawn?  
Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you  
Promise me one day that peace shall reign

Serah's Theme – English Version FFXIII

* * *

The battle for Redcliffe lasted through the night and it took all of Wynne's strength to make sure no one perished by the hands of the undead. When dawn broke all the damage was assessed and a grateful Bann Teagan rewarded Evelyn with a family heirloom. She had tried to refuse it, but it was given to her anyway and in turn she handed it to Alistair, "You should be the one to wear it. It's a bit too heavy for me."

"I almost thought you were going to say it would mess up your hair." Alistair grinned boyishly before tucking the helm carefully under his arm knowing the history behind it. He watched Evelyn crack a small smile before she responded.

"Well better you than me. Afterall I am the better looking one." She laughed.

The laughter was short lived when Teagan asked them to help breach the castle. Of course everyone agreed even if it was with reluctance. A night without sleep was already taking a toll on the group. Wynne looked like she was two steps from the grave while the others tried to put on airs that they were fine. Evelyn did her best to lead them to the castle. Everything that happened once inside the castle seemed like a nightmare. Evelyn stood before the son of Arl Eamon and Arlessa Isolde. He was the cause of the attacks on Redcliffe. She sent Wynne back to the Circle Tower for help. Conner had been possessed by a demon from the Fade. Alistair hid his feelings about the situation but after traveling with him for so long, Evelyn could see that this affected him deeply. She wondered if he saw himself in this child in some way. When she looked at Conner she saw her nephew, Oren.

The memories of Oren flooded her mind as she paced the hall of the castle. It had been days already and they had been doing their best to distract Oren from launching another attack on the village. Evelyn had proven to be a focus for Conner thought his anger seemed more focused on Isolde. She shook her head as she stopped in the study of Arl Eamon and sat in the chair behind the desk. Her elbows rested on the desk while her hands covered her face. She wondered if the demon controlling Conner was toying with her by making comments that made her think of Oren. As she withdrew her hands from her face she wiped away some tears before her attention was drawn to a slightly open drawer. She could see a flicker of something shiny and with care she opened the drawer. A necklace rested within and the pendant looked patched up. She wondered who it belonged to. It wasn't Isolde's style and it obviously wasn't Arl Eamon's. Her brow arched slightly before she heard a throat clear. She looked towards the door to find Alistair standing there, "You know it's not nice to go through people's private things."

"I wasn't doing that…The drawer was open and this was catching some of the light…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Alistair focusing on the necklace she held. She tilted her head as she got up from the chair, "Is this yours?"

"Yes…I mean no." Alistair shook his head as he ran his hand over his face before looking at Evelyn, "It was my mother's."

Evelyn frowned as she walked over to him. With care she handed it to him, "Then it is yours. I really didn't mean to go through Arl Eamon's desk." She watched him look at her hand holding the necklace before he moved his hand over to take it from her. Gently she touched his shoulder with her free hand and tried to comfort him.

"When I was told I was being sent to the Chantry I got so angry I threw this against the wall…It shattered. This was all I had of my mother and I destroyed it, or so I thought. Eamon must have found it after I left and put it back together, and when he came to see me he probably wanted to give it back." Alistair's tone grew from soft to angry. He wasn't angry with her but at himself. When she squeezed his shoulder his eyes met with hers, "I was so stubborn and stupid."

"You were a child, Alistair. And if I remember the day you were going away you weren't angry, but chivalrous." Evelyn whispered as she kept her eyes on his, "I didn't know and if I did know I probably would have spoken up. Afterall I was a troublemaker."

Alistair couldn't help but laugh at that and looked at the necklace before looking to her, "Thank you, Evelyn. This means a lot to me."

"You are welcome, Alistair." Evelyn smiled softly then kissed his cheek before moving to leave the study. She felt his hand take hers and she glanced back to him, "Hm?"

"I…I wanted to give you this for awhile and since we're exchanging gifts I figured this would be a good time to do this…I mean we've been running around so much there hasn't been really a good time. Even now it's a bit…" Alistair was babbling and he blushed before rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You don't have to give me anything." Evelyn smiled and lightly squeezed his hand, "I got your trust and friendship. That in itself is a gift."

Alistair tucked the necklace away in a pocket and pulled out a handkerchief that was her's. He noticed Evelyn's expression, "Well it's not your handkerchief it's what in it."

"Do I really want to know?" Evelyn quipped jokingly before getting a serious look from Alistair, "Ok, ok. Please continue."

"I don't know. Maybe it's not a good time to do this." Alistair started to put the handkerchief back before Evelyn grabbed his arm and he grinned. He laughed when she hit him and he began to unwrap the handkerchief to show a beautiful deep red pressed rose. As he waited for her to say something she noticed her expression, "What's wrong? I thought girls liked flowers. Granted it's dried up and not what it looked like when I picked it…"

Evelyn covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head, "You really talk too much, you know that?" She laughed softly and removed her hand from his mouth, "I honestly love it. No one has ever given me a flower before beside my father. Thank you, Alistair."

"You're welcome. I picked up this up in Lothering and I couldn't leave it there. I mean how could something so beautiful exist in so much darkness? Then I thought about you…You're the light in the darkness. At least that's how I see it." Alistair smiled a little and touched her hands, placing the rose into them carefully.

Evelyn was speechless as she let his words sink in. Her eyes were slightly glassy and she didn't know what to say. She swallowed hard and let her gaze fall back onto the rose, "Alistair, I'm not a light in the darkness. I'm just another person fighting for survival." Her fingertip traced over one of the pressed petals as she tried to search for something else to say. She didn't get to find the words when she felt his rough hand touched her cheek before trailing down to her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. His expression was hard to read.

"You're my light, Evelyn, just as you said I was your knight." Alistair whispered and smiled before leaning in.

Evelyn blushed as she leaned to meet him halfway. Their lips almost touched when Zevran entered, "The old lady is back with some other old people…Uh should I come back later?"

"To be continued." Alistair whispered then pulled away. He glanced at the elf, "Maybe you should learn to knock."

"Maybe you should of made a move earlier." Zevran grinned before disappearing before Alistair could get his hands on him.

Evelyn laughed and shook her head. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As she rejoined the others in the throne room she looked at Irving, "Well then…I think we should get the ritual underway." Her eyes shifted to the others, "I couldn't save my nephew but I'll be damned if I'll lose this boy to some demon."

"Very well. Who shall go into the Fade?" Irving asked as he had the other mages prepare the ritual.

Evelyn looked at Wynne then shifted her eyes to Morrigan, "She'll go."

Morrigan scoffed, "Me? Why me?"

"Why you? It's because I trust you to do the right thing and save the boy. Just think of it this way…An apostate saves a noble's child. Might make change the outlook on mages like yourself." Evelyn smiled as she watched Morrigan shake her head then move off with the other mages to prepare to go into the Fade.


	31. Chapter 31 Family Ties

"In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future." – Alex Hayle

* * *

With Connor saved from the demon the task of healing Arl Eamon became the task of the group. Bann Teagan and Arlessa Isolde told Evelyn about the Sacred Ashes. As she listened to the legend of the ashes she began to wonder if it was even real. Her mind went over the details before she spoke to several of the Arl's men about their quest. It was almost like a fool's errand but they all believed. She remembered Ser Jean telling her about having faith and she furrowed her brow in frustration as they made their way into Denerim. They had traveled for weeks to reach the jewel of Ferelden and it reminded her of Highever on a much larger scale. She sighed before feeling a hand rested on her shoulder, "A copper for your thoughts?"

"I'm sorry Leliana. I was taken in by the splendor of Denerim. It's been awhile since I have been here." Evelyn smiled a little then took a moment to rest under some trees by the gate. Her head rested against the thick bark of the trunk while Leliana came to join her. So far the bard was helpful and a good friend though there were times she noticed Leliana seemed as sad as her. Evelyn would ask her some other time. Now they had a task to find Brother Genetivi.

"You know Denerim is a place that reminds me of Val Royeaux in how the nobles scheme, but the games in Val Royeaux were far more dangerous and there wasn't the smell of wet dog everywhere." Leliana spoke with a tone that seemed to harken to the past. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dax who barked at her and seemed to be speaking in his own doggie way. She laughed and pet the mabari, "Sorry, Dax. I didn't mean anything by it. I adore dogs."

"Then keep that mongrel close to you and out of my unmentionables." Morrigan quipped in her usual manner. She kept away from the group and began reading her books.

Alistair grinned hearing the word unmentionables and it made him want to laugh since it came from the lips of Morrigan. "I didn't think you even wore them." He started with an even wider grin, "Why would a Witch of the Wilds need them anyway? It's not like you're girly."

Evelyn laughed seeing Morrigan turn different shades of red while Alistair kept going. She grinned at the two, "Shall I get you two a room or are you finished?"

Alistair stopped immediately and frowned while blushing slightly. He had to admit Morrigan was beautiful in her way but he had eyes for another. He looked at Evelyn, "Well she always picks on me and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Careful, Alistair, using big words can your that brain of yours." Morrigan smirked then settled once again in her book.

Alistair turned red from head to toe at that. He was angry but at the same time embarrassed. The two emotions were so distracting he didn't even feel Evelyn's hand touch his shoulder then push him away towards the gates of Denerim. Her touch seemed to soothe him and he collected himself. As he looked at Evelyn he could just see serenity about her. He admired that about her. "Sorry about that. She such a bitch and I can't stand her."

"I understand Alistair but remember we need to work together." Evelyn smiled softly and slipped her hand to his, "It does look like you two are flirting."

"What!"Alistair looked aghast as he stopped and tugged Evelyn by her hand. He eyed her, "Me and Morrigan? Ha! That'll be the day!"

"Are you sure you don't have some feelings for her?" Evelyn asked as she faced him and raised her brow just a little.

He loved that expression and he grinned boyishly, "I thought I did but it was just something that upset my stomach." He was hit in the arm for that and he winced, "Ow! I bruise easily!"

"Sure you do, and I'm a girl that wouldn't hurt a fly." Evelyn grinned ruefully before she was against a wall. He had managed to move her without her even realizing it. She looked up into his eyes and saw that look in his eyes. It was one she couldn't forget from back in Redcliffe Castle. She shyly looked down while her cheeks felt like they were burning. Gently he touched her chin with his finger, slowly raising it till their eyes met.

"I have never met a woman like you, Evelyn Cousland, but I'm glad I did." Alistair whispered. He felt his own heart racing as he made his move. Slowly he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers meeting in a kiss.

Evelyn's heart raced as she felt the warmth of his lips against hers and she returned his kiss. Since she saw him in Ostagar she had felt something pull at her heart. Fate had brought them together again and she found it worth fighting for. As she parted her lips from his she smiled, "What happens now?"

"We run away and make lots of babies." Alistair joked before she hit him in the stomach making him laugh, "Alright no more jokes. Well then my dear now that it seems the feelings are mutual I should probably tell you another secret of mine."

"Let me guess…you enjoy wearing Morrigan's clothes while she wears yours?" Evelyn smirked before she was tickled for her choice of words. She laughed and squirmed, "Mercy!"

Alistair stopped then stepped back so she could catch her breath. While she calmed down he spoke again, "It's not that at all though I do wonder how her robes would look on me. Kidding of course." He cleared his throat then continued, "I did some of my own digging and discovered I have a sister. She lives in the market of Denerim and I was going to see her before all of this happened. Considering our path has brought us here I was wondering if we could perhaps go see her…"

Evelyn looked at him and could see how much this meant to him. He would have told her this anyway she knew that much. She nodded her head, "I don't see the harm in it. Brother Genetivi is suppose to be in that area anyway. We'll stop to see your sister but Maker help you if she's an old girlfriend of yours." She grinned then headed off before him.

He grinned and followed trying not to look like some lovesick mabari since there was already one mabari in the group. When they got closer to the bustling market square the laughter of children caught Evelyn's attention. She watched as the ball hit her boot and she carefully kicked it back to them. Alistair's hand rested on her shoulder as he saw her affection for children which came from her being close to Oren. She didn't feel tears in her eyes or that familiar ache in her heart this time. It seemed that the deaths of those she loved weren't as painful anymore. She lightly patted Alistair's hand then continued onward until Alistair stopped them in front of a worn home. Laundry lines hung everywhere with freshly cleaned linens and clothing hanging on them.

"This is it. Goldanna lives here." Alistair whispered with some fear in his voice.

Evelyn comforted him, "Your sister?" She watched him nod and held his hand, "I'll go with you."

Together they entered the home of Goldanna and saw the squalor. Evelyn felt horrible seeing the conditions. It made her want to help in any way she could. It wasn't until she heard the voice of a woman that shook her from her thoughts. The woman was rattling off prices for laundry bundles and mentioning how a rival of hers would cheat them. Alistair took the initiative to speak up, "We're not here for laundry. I just wanted to…see my sister."

"What? I have no brother." Goldanna said with a bitter tone. Her eyes seemed to size up Alistair then Evelyn.

"Your mother was a maid for King Maric and I was the..." He was cut off by her and blinked at what she had to say.

"So you're the babe that caused my mum to die. Your skirt chasing father ruined my family and only gave me a few coins for my trouble! I should have told everyone about Maric's bastard!" Goldanna glowered as she pointed her finger accusingly at Alistair, "You ruined my life!"

"Hey now! That's not his fault. We all choose our paths and blaming for him for this is going too far." Evelyn moved forward only to be stopped by Alistair. She looked at him wondering why he was stopping her and the expression on his face was stoic.

"Ah I see you have someone chasing after your riches now, your highness." She mocked a curtsy and smirked at the two before straightening up, "Get out of here. I don't need any more of your bad luck."

Alistair looked at Goldanna then pulled some gold out of his own pouch, "Here, Goldanna, take this. I wish I could help you more."

She slapped his hand away and let the coins fall to the ground, "You want to help me? Use that royal power of yours and do right by me. Until then get the hell out of my house."

Evelyn saw Alistair's eyes get watery and quickly she took his arm, "Lets go, Alistair. I will take care of you." She glanced back to Goldanna, "May the Maker have mercy on you for turning your brother away. All he wanted was his family to accept him."

Goldanna turned away and heard the door open then close. When she turned around she frowned then picked up the coins, "Maker forgive my lies."

* * *

When they made it outside Evelyn could see how hurt Alistair was. She moved to face him then touched his cheek, "It's not your fault, Alistair. You reached out to her and that's more than most would do when it comes to family's that have been separated."

"She blamed me for her life…" Alistair frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose while masking his attempted to wipe away small tears. His dreams of a family were crushed but then he remembered Evelyn's words. As he looked at her he could see the concern she had for him, "You really meant what you said didn't you?"

Evelyn nodded, "Yes, I did. You are important to me and I will do whatever I can to protect those that I care for. I lost my family to Howe but I'll be damned if I'm going to lose someone else." She smiled softly then leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He smiled a little then spoke softly, "We should talk about this later. I think we need to find Brother Genetivi."

She watched him move ahead towards the house of Brother Genetivi and saw that her knight had been broken.


	32. Chapter 32 Befriending a Witch

"Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends." - Unknown

* * *

The trek back towards the Frostback Mountains gave everyone plenty of time to get to know each other even more thought Alistair remained quiet. Morrigan even tried to get him to lash out by mocking his intelligence but has no such luck.

"He must be sick." Morrigan said quietly to Evelyn as they walked side by side, "Perhaps I should make some sort of poultice?"

Evelyn shook her head, "Alistair isn't sick, Morrigan. Things just didn't pan out like he wanted back in Denerim."

"You mean you spurned his advances. Good for you." Morrigan smiled as if pleased with work she had no part in, "Love is another stupid emotion I'm proud to have no part of. It's good to see you share that sentiment."

"Actually I don't share the same view but it's probably because we were raised differently." Evelyn replied quietly and frowned, "My parents loved me as did my brother despite his constant picking on me. I've never known a life without love."

"Love is something to chain people down." Morrigan quipped, "It is foolish to give your heart to someone who will just rip it out and crush you. I refuse to succumb to such a weakness."

"So you're telling me Flemeth never loved you?" Evelyn raised her brow as she looked at Morrigan, "She asked me to protect you. If she didn't love you then why ask that of me?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm merely a vessel for her to take over once her body is of no use to her?" Morrigan seemed to frown and that caught Evelyn off guard. Despite their different views they had formed some sort of friendship.

"You mean the grimoire don't you? You never did tell me what was in that tome." Evelyn whispered trying to keep the others from over hearing.

"I learned of Flemeth's secret and I refuse to let her achieve her goal. I now know why I have never met a sister." Morrigan stared ahead as she walked. Overhead the clouds were forming a dark blanket over the sun and the rumblings of thunder disrupted Morrigan's thoughts. The group stopped as all looked up and droplets began to fall.

"Lets make a camp. It'll be no use trudging through the mud with a storm like this coming in." Evelyn said loud enough for all to hear. Together they got off the road and found a good spot to make camp by a grouping of boulders. The tents were put in a matter to make use of the boulders and spare tent covers were used to provide privacy to eat tent. Evelyn set her tent up and Alistair put his next to hers. Morrigan set her camp away from the others as usual which made Evelyn frown. The others didn't care especially Alistair. Once she had finished setting up her tent she headed out into the now pouring rain to help Morrigan.

"Go away, Evelyn. I do not need your help." Morrigan tied down one of the corners of the tent.

"I'm not going away. I want to help you." Evelyn replied as she tied another corner for her only to be met with a cold glare, "Morrigan, I know we had a bad start but I've come to think of you as a friend. Friends don't abandon friends."

"I have no friends!" Morrigan replied before stubbornly turning to take care of a fire by conjuring one through magic.

Zevran stood under a tree with the others, "I'll put fifty silvers on the sexy witch."

"Ha!" Leliana replied as she put her hand on her hip, "Sixty on Evelyn."

Zevran grinned, "My dear Leliana, I didn't know you had such a competitive streak in you. Perhaps you are competitive in other ways? Yes?"

Leliana grinned right back, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Their attention turned back to the confrontation between Evelyn and Morrigan. Alistair stared at the two women and he had to fight the urge to get involved. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced to see Wynne. She smiled a little at him trying to assure him all will be fine.

"Have faith in her, Alistair." Wynne said softly

"I have faith in Evelyn." Alistair replied and looked away.

"That's not what I meant. Morrigan needs to feel wanted. She doesn't know what it is like to feel as humans do." Wynne said as she watched Alistair, "I might not like what she is or stands for but I'm not as coldhearted as to turn my back on her. In fact if I did turn my back I might not like what happens next."

Alistair almost smiled, "I didn't think you had a sense of humor, Wynne."

"You'll see my sense of humor if I find another sock of yours in my pack." Wynne smiled innocently.

Alistair blinked, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The sound of lightning being used caught the attention of the group and at first they though the tree was not safe. Morrigan was trying to get Evelyn to flee and all she did was cause Evelyn to just as stubborn as herself. She tried another spell only to be tackled into the mud by Evelyn. The two slid down the small hill, covered in mud.

Zevran couldn't help but grin wider, "Now THIS is entertainment."

"Shut up." Alistair said before he moved into the rain ready to quell Morrigan's magic with his Templar abilities.

Evelyn sat on Morrigan and pinned her arms across her chest as she stared down at her with the rain washing some of the mud away, "Morrigan, I'm not giving up on you. You're not as tough as you think you are. I should know…I was like you at the beginning when I lost everything but you can't live a life that way. You can't always shut people out. You claim not to want to be like Flemeth yet here you are acting just like her."

"I am NOTHING like her!" Morrigan shouted in anger as she attempted to change her form only to get a slap across the face by Evelyn. The two locked eyes and she could see Evelyn's determination knowing she would need that to face the end. She stopped fighting and sighed as she closed her eyes, "You want to help me?"

"Of course I do." Evelyn replied and let go of Morrigan's hands to show her trust then got up. She spotted Alistair out of the corner of her eye and held up her hand to gesture for him to stay where he was. Her hand then moved to offer Morrigan help getting up which she took. As the two stood face to face she could see the pain in Morrigan's eyes. She frowned at Morrigan, "Tell me what I can do."

"Kill Flemeth." Morrigan replied without emotion though her eyes said enough, "Kill her and then I will be free."

Evelyn blinked and watched Morrigan walk away back to her camp leaving her in the rain. The mud washed away and water dropped from her fingertips before she heard Alistair speak, "Did she say what I think she did?"

"Yes…She wants me to kill Flemeth." Evelyn replied and looked at Alistair who now stood beside her. She shook her head, "I don't know what to do."

"Simple." Alistair replied and touched her shoulders with his hands making her face him, "We kill Flemeth."

Evelyn looked into Alistair's eyes with a raised brow, "Okay…Where is the real Alistair and what have you done with him?"

"I'm serious, Evelyn." Alistair said as he stared into her eyes, "Flemeth is dangerous just like Morrigan."

"So this has to do with Morrigan? I know you two don't get along but really…" Evelyn frowned then pulled away before running her hand through her soaked muddy hair. She sighed, "We owe Flemeth our lives and we promised to protect Morrigan." Her eyes closed as she tilted her head up to feel the rain on her face then she opened them to see the darker storm clouds coming in.

"To protect Morrigan means we need to kill Flemeth." Alistair said as he stood once again beside her, "It's in our mandate."

She looked at him and nodded, "You're right. Then it's settled." Evelyn sighed and watched her breath form into steam, "We're only a couple days away from where Flemeth is. I'll go and finished it once we are closer."

"You mean we." Alistair corrected, "I'm not letting you do this alone. I will protect you."

"Protect me?" Evelyn tilted her head as she looked at him, "Why would I need protection?"

"I want to protect you because if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Alistair whispered as he looked at her and wiped some mud away from her face. He could feel how cold and soft her skin was at his fingertips then leaned in to kiss her. Both were warmed by the kiss and as their lips parted he took her by the hand and led her back to camp.


	33. Chapter 33 Paying Respects

"The world is full enough of hurts and mischance without wars to multiply them." - J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Defeating Flemeth was far from easy. If it hadn't been for Shale the group would have perished. The group's feelings towards their rocky ally had changed into something else, trust. Evelyn was grateful for the change of heart, especially from Alistair who was against taking Shale along to begin with. She remembered that day well and how Shale gave her an innocent look after stomping a chicken to death. The look on Evelyn's face was noticed by Leliana, the sweet smile of a good memory.

"I know that look." Leliana smiled as she walked along side her friend, "It is good to see you smile so."

"You make it seem like I never do." Evelyn looked at her dear friend still smiling softly, "I was just remembering how we discovered Shale. It made me smile at how it pulled us all together and how Shale showed us how it doesn't like birds. That poor chicken."

Leliana laughed, "Ah yes. I remember that rather well. The look of shock on everyone's faces but Sten and Morrigan was just perfect." She put a hand on Evelyn's shoulder as they continued to walk. Her tone became filled with a mixture of concern and seriousness, something that rarely came from a bard, "It is good to think of such things during dark times. People forget about things and just give into despair. You made me worry that you were falling into the darkness at times, but I think Alistair has been keeping you grounded."

Evelyn frowned a little then glanced from Leliana to Alistair who was unusually quiet. Her gaze met with his just for a moment before he moved onward. "I don't know what Alistair and I are. Lately he's been rather distant since meeting his sister in Denerim and with going back to Ostagar... I just want to comfort him somehow but at the same time I'm afraid it would end up hurting him more." She sighed softly then looked to her friend, "I think it broke his heart to see his only family has shunned him, but I want him to realize he still has a family."

"Perhaps you should talk to him. He might not seem like he's listening but he really is. Go on Evi." Leliana smiled then nudged her forward with a grin, "Don't worry. I'll keep Zevran away."

"I heard that my sexy little Bard…Perhaps you can teach me some beautiful music tonight at camp eh? I will show you how to reach some of those higher notes in return." Zevran grinned playfully at Leliana as he strolled right up to her side.

Evelyn just shook her head and laughed before hurrying ahead to catch up with Alistair. He just seemed to be going through the motions the past few days and just as Evelyn touched his arm he spoke up, "I'm alright, Evelyn. Really."

"You worry me, Alistair." Evelyn whispered as she walked beside him and slipped her hand into his, "I'm…we're here for you. You know that right?"

He simply nodded and kept his eyes forward before squeezing her hand gently, "Thank you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand back. They walked together in silence until they came upon Lothering. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks to see the smoldering ashes of the town. There were only a few buildings standing but all signs of life were gone. Leliana ran forward and gasped, "Maker no!"

"Leliana, wait!" Evelyn shouted before running after her. The others hurried after them and came to a stop in what had been a refugee camp. Dead bodies were everywhere and the smell of rotting flesh made Evelyn wrinkle her nose. Leliana fell to her knees beside a small child near the Chantry's steps. Her eyes welled up with tears, "Why…Why!"

Evelyn moved up behind her and knelt down seeing the child's remains, "Maker help them." She frowned as she too felt the tears in her eyes. Wynne took Sten and Dax to see if they could find any survivors while Alistair stood guard with Zevran and Morrigan. The sight was even keeping Morrigan's sharp tongue at bay. Death was never to be taken lightly. Evelyn let Leliana pray for the dead child and moved towards Alistair's group. Her expression was one he recognized, sadness and anger. She looked at him, "We need to gather the bodies and give them a proper burial."

"Are you serious? Half of the bodies are rotted away and you want to set up a pyre? Really?" Morrigan frowned and shook her head.

"Yes, Morrigan, I do and if you have a problem with it you can go set up camp while we take care of it." Evelyn replied, "This is voluntary." She moved off to see what they could gather that could be used to help burn the bodies leaving the group behind.

"I didn't mean to…" Morrigan tried to explain but was already watching Evelyn walk off. She sighed and looked at Alistair and Zevran who seemed puzzled by her actions. They seemed to be waiting for her to finish her train of thought. She waved her hand at them, "Begone before I turn you both into newts."

Alistair shook his head and left with Zevran. The cocky elf grinned a little, "Seems like the saucy witch needs a lay."

"I'm not touching her." Alistair replied and seemed to cringe at the thought.

"My dear friend you do not know what you are missing. A woman that is beautiful like her could use a man's touch every now and then." Zevran's voice seemed to purr as he walked beside Alistair.

Alistair's eyes were on Evelyn as she tried to pick up some wood and he sighed, "Perhaps she does."

"So I've changed…Wait." Zevran looked at Alistair then followed his gaze to their fearless leader, "Oh I see. Well I did offer her a massage but she turned me down. While she is beautiful she's thorny like a rose."

Alistair smiled a little hearing that and looked at Zevran, "She is a rose."

* * *

The subject was left alone and the group began gathering wood or bodies for the pyre. By dusk they had everything set up and soon it was burning. Wynne and Leliana said prayers for the souls that were returning to the Maker. Sten just stood off to the side saying nothing. Morrigan had started the fire to be part of it despite her personal feelings then left for her makeshift camp inside the broken down tavern. Dax remained by Evelyn's side as she watched the fire consume the dead. He gently nudged her hand and automatically she rubbed his ear. A low whine got her attention and she looked down at her loyal mabari, "I'm okay."

"Are you?" Alistair whispered as he stood behind her and gently touched her lower back, "Let the others take care of this. You need to rest."

"I've rested enough." Evelyn replied before she felt his hand move to rest on her hip. She looked from his hand to his eyes, "Alright…I'll go."

Alistair lead her to the tavern led her to what was to be her private room. He looked at her to see how dirty they both were and he blushed, "Well it seems we're not really fit for bed are we?"

Dax just wagged his stubbed tail and barked before dancing around. Evelyn just shook her head and laughed at the two trying to get her mind off the deaths of the villagers. She nodded her head, "I suppose we should get cleaned up. I'm not sure the well works or if it's been tainted. It's obvious the Darkspawn did this."

"I know. I can still sense them." Alistair admitted and frowned, "We should be safe for the night but come morning we should move on. This has been a long detour. Dealing with Flemeth was one task then going back to Ostagar…" He sighed and hung his head.

Evelyn knew this had been bothering him more than he let on, "Let's get cleaned up and try to eat before going to bed. We will keep each other company and I promise no funny business."

"What funny business?" Alistair looked at her with a raised brow only to see her grinning.

"If you have to ask then it's no fun." Evelyn let her grin widen before she left her room to see about getting some water to wash up with. Alistair followed without a word but a rather boyish grin spread across his lips.

Wynne and Leliana had finished their blessing and were getting some water out of the well to see if it was tainted. There seemed to be no blood within it and they looked to see the two approaching. They nodded to the two before Wynne spoke up, "I wish we could have gotten here sooner. Perhaps the people would have lived."

"Maybe, Wynne, but if we had died saving them from the Darkspawn what then? Who would stop the Blight?" Evelyn replied with a frown, "Sometimes it seems like we always walk in too late…I just hope that isn't the case for the Sacred Ashes."

"You must have hope, Evi." Leliana said as she poured the water into the trough.

"Yes, you must have hope and faith." Wynne added as she tried to draw up more water from the well.

Evelyn sighed a little, "Seems like I have lost all of that lately but I understand." She moved to the trough and began to wash up. The blood and dirty were washed away leaving a clear reflection for Evelyn to see. She felt a cool breeze over her wet skin and closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"The weather is changing. Winter will be here soon." Wynne whispered as she poured fresh water into the trough then rubbed her hands, "These old bones know these things too well."

Evelyn nodded in agreement while Leliana and Alistair took their turn to wash up. She looked up at the sky to see the dark clouds coming in, "We will be dealing with the rain it seems. It makes me wish I had a horse for this or a cow."

She glanced at Alistair who made a face before splashing some water at her for the comment. Laughter came from the small group as a small water fight ensued. Wynne shook her head as she laughed, "It is good to see happiness again. Let us get inside the tavern and get some food going."

Alistair grinned, "Well I could make some of my stew."

Leliana wrinkled her nose, "Maker help us. I think we should ask Morrigan to give you break from cooking Alistair." She started to head out and called to Sten to join them.

"Is my cooking that bad?" Alistair frowned a little only to get a light jab to his stomach, "Oof!"

"Come on, your majesty." Evelyn grinned and took him by the hand with Dax bouncing ahead like a puppy.

Alistair winced at being called that and lightly swatted Evelyn on the ass, "As you wish, my dear." He ran for it with Evelyn chasing him and shouting how it was on now.

Wynne smiled as she looked at Leliana, "Ah young love."

Sten just grunted and followed behind.


	34. Chapter 34 Saying I love you

"Love is friendship, friendship is love. If love fails, friendship should remain. For friendship is the foundation of love." –Anonymous

* * *

With all that had happened in Lothering the group seemed to be more somber about the threat of the Darkspawn. They had left Lothering at dawn and decided to travel through a light winter storm. Leliana's optimistic disposition seemed to fade away and even Zevran's witty comments died down. Wynne tried to lighten the mood at times with some with stories that didn't have horrible endings while Morrigan kept to herself as usual. They all had their mind on the lost lives no matter how they viewed it. Evelyn felt partly responsible since she and Alistair were considered the last Grey Wardens. The guilt of losing more innocent lives ate away at her and when she glanced over to Alistair the same look reflected in his eyes. For the entire day they traveled in silence until dusk. They set up camp between several boulders and near a water source.

As each party member picked their spots, Morrigan decided to stay a little closer to the group. Evelyn took notice and smiled a little before heading over to the swamp witch's camp. She stopped a few feet away and cleared her throat before speaking, "May I join you?"

Morrigan looked up at Evelyn and nodded her head before waving her hand at her own fire to warm things up. As Evelyn sat with Morrigan she noticed things had changed. She decided to reach out as a friend, "I know we haven't really talked much, Morrigan and for that I am sorry…I've been rather cruel to you and there is no reason for it."

"Yes, there is." Morrigan replied and looked at Evelyn directly with those owl like eyes of hers. She sighed softly, "I too have not been easy to work with and I see that I have misjudged you. You strive to gain allies in this war with the Darkspawn and all I have done is hinder you."

Evelyn laughed as she shook her head, "Morrigan I said you could speak freely and I meant it. I value the opinions of my friends no matter if we fight more than we should." She smiled softly at the memory of Flemeth saying she'd regret letting Morrigan speak her mind. Morrigan caught on fast and shook her head before letting a small smile cross her lips. Evelyn grinned, "I think I saw a smile."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Morrigan replied and looked like she usually did, stoic. She began to unpack a few herbs and some bottles before she stopped, "If I may ask…What was your mother like?"

The subject of Evelyn's family had always been a touchy one. She tended to get moody over it but this time Evelyn felt nothing. The question caught her off guard as she looked at Morrigan shocked at the question, "My mother? Well…hm…I didn't expect you to ask me that, not that I mind." She paused a moment as she let herself fall into her memories of her mother. She could see her clearly as if it were yesterday. Her eyes stared into the dancing flames as she began to tell Morrigan about her mother.

"My mother was a good woman. She's very stubborn and fiercely loyal. I remember how she would always fuss over me when I would get dirty from play fighting with my brother. If I scraped my knee she'd tear a piece of her sleeve or skirt just to bandage me up. It was always funny how she would treat me differently just because I was a girl yet she knew how to handle a sword. I remember how the story Ser Jean would tell me about my mother sparring father just for fun when they were courting. She laid him out in three moves."

Morrigan could see the mixed emotions dancing over Evelyn's face as she recalled memories and spoke proudly of her mother. It was something she wished she could have done in regard to Flemeth. She envied that about Evelyn. "Perhaps she wanted you to not be like her. Being a tomboy wouldn't get you a suitable companion."

Evelyn blinked and looked at Morrigan with a raised brow combined with a wrinkled nose then countered, "My mother did fine in finding my father. They were a perfect pair in my eyes…I only wish to be as happy as they were but I'm off to a rotten start."

"Did you love her?" Morrigan whispered as she looked away from Evelyn to the fire.

Again Morrigan had managed to get her off guard. She could see that this was a touchy subject for Morrigan. To be raised without real love had to be hard and that to ask her about her mother was to compare notes. Evelyn took a moment and smiled sadly, "Yes…I did and I still do."

Morrigan said nothing more and set about getting some potions made. It was Evelyn's cue to take her leave. She headed to check on the others and even stopped to speak with Sten who was a talkative as ever. Once she got back to her part of the camp she noticed Alistair was working on it. She moved quickly to help him, "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did. How else can I show my affection?" Alistair grinned boyishly as he tied down the tent with Evelyn.

"I could give you some suggestions." Zevran quipped as he came by and helped out, "There is this book I happen to have that shows some very good tension releasing…"

"Oh leave them alone." Leliana chastised Zevran as she crossed her arms and eyed the elf.

Zevran grinned at Alistair and Evelyn, "What can I say? She cannot resist the ears." He turned to face Leliana, "My sexy minx…All you had to do is say you wanted me undivided attention. I would be happy to help with that pressed flower collection you keep mentioning to our dear warden."

Leliana blinked and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Zevran slipped to her side, "Speechless I see. Well I can fix that back at my tent." He tried to slip his arm around her when he winced in pain. Leliana had managed to grab his finger, twisting it just right to get him to stop. She grinned, "You will be going back to your tent alone and Maker help you if you sneak over to mine."

"Now now, children." Wynne spoke up and laughed softly as her head shook slowly, "We should spend this time resting. I fear the storm coming in will be much worse than when we were in Lothering. Perhaps we will make it to some small town on the way to this Haven place?"

"I don't know what the elder mage is complaining about. I feel nothing." Shale huffed before moving more towards Evelyn's tent.

"I believe I asked you to not refer to me as elder mage." Wynne frowned as she helped get their dinner prepared with Leliana and Alistair joining forces.

Shale seemed to sigh, "As the _**fussy**_ mage desires."

"Oh I give up." Wynne grumbled and set about cleaning some root vegetables they had found along the way.

Evelyn and the others couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head as she calmed down from laughing, "Well at least we are all talking more. Father used to tell me laughter was always the best poultice." She smiled softly then set off to get some water, "Shale, can you lend a hand?"

"If It wants me to." Shale followed Evelyn to fetch water. It took a few trips to get water to cook with along with some water to wash with but it was done before dinner was finished.

Evelyn was the last to get cleaned up and the warm water felt good but then the shock of the cold made her realize she needed to make it quick. She finished up and moved to her tent that was near Alistair's. She really hadn't spent much time with him and wondered if he was already asleep. Her eyes shifted away from Alistair's tent and she moved into her own with Dax at her side. She sat down and watched Dax pick his usual spot before curling up into a furry ball. Softly she sighed and set about brushing her long hair. Having it in braids all the time had created a nice wave. For a moment she took a moment to look at herself in the hand mirror. She saw her mother staring back.

I'm going to be always reminded…But it seems to hurt a little less lately.

She noticed something move behind her and turned to get a better look rather than trust the mirror. Her eyes met with Alistair's and she blinked, "Alistair?"

"Yes, it's me…I…uh…" He stammered nervously and rubbed the back of his head. His eyes shifted from looking into hers to the ground, "I'm not good at doing this."

Evelyn moved to him after setting her brush and mirror down. She took his hand into hers and could feel how cold it was, "How long have you been out there?"

"Not quite sure. I've had a lot on my mind lately…With everything that you've told me." Alistair stopped being so nervous and felt the warm returning to his hand thanks to her. Slowly he moved the other hand from the back of his head to rest over hers, "And what you said is right. I need to think more about myself. I mean…Of course I need to think of others but I can't always sacrifice my own feels on the matter."

She could see him struggle with his words but stayed silent for the moment as she listened. Her hands gently rubbed his to get the warmth back into them. She could feel the calluses from working hard and she had to wonder how many he had gotten from their own journey. Her eyes shifted from his hands to look into his lovely hazel eyes. He had been watching her and it made her blush for a change. She watched him smile softly then he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Alistair whispered and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against the top of hers.

Evelyn closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest, "You shouldn't thank me. I just spoke the truth. When I saw how you were treated and remembered what happened when we were just children it just angered me. To see you get pushed around just for being caring…I couldn't stand by and watch. I wanted you to stand up for yourself like you had for me." Her arms moved around him and gently she squeezed him.

"I guess you've become the hero now erm I mean heroine." Alistair teased before feeling her smack him on the back. He laughed then moved his hand to tilt her chin up to look at him, "Truthfully you have saved me and for that I am eternally grateful…But I haven't repaid you properly."

"Repaid me?" Evelyn frowned as she looked at him confused, "Why would you need to repay me? You stood up for me when we were just children. You were chivalrous and I only did what I believed was right. You owe me nothing Alistair."

Alistair smiled as if that was what he wanted to hear. It just confused Evelyn even more which made him laugh softly, "This is why I love you, my dear Lady Cousland."

The blush returned again to Evelyn's cheeks and she tried to look away like some shy lady at court. Alistair kept smiling as he leaned closer to her lips, brushing his against hers before kissing her. He didn't feel as nervous anymore and decided to take their relationship to another level. As he parted his lips from hers he whispered, "Let me stay with you tonight."

"Alistair…"Evelyn whispered as she blushed even more and smiled shyly. Her eyes gave her answer and Dax just turned his body away to give his mistress privacy.


	35. Chapter 35 Spending the Night

Author's Note: This may or may not be safe to read while at work or with others around you lol. It's not that racy but I didn't want to push things. Any feedback is welcomed.

* * *

All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
it's my mouth that pushes out this breath  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
Companion to our demons  
they will dance, and we will play  
With chairs, candles, and cloth  
making darkness in the day  
It will be easy to look in or out  
upstream or down without a thought  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
Peace in the struggle  
to find peace  
comfort on the way  
to comfort  
and if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
and if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love...

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy – Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Her body trembled in anticipation of what was to come. She could feel her cheeks burning as Alistair brushed some of her hair back behind her ear to get a better view of her face. His soft smile made her relax a little just before he kissed her. Her heart started to race with excitement and she closed her eyes as her arms slowly slipped up around his neck. She stood on her toes while his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him as the kiss deepened.

Their lips parted to allow each other a moment to catch their breath while keeping their eyes on each other. The blush from Evelyn's cheeks grew right along with Alistair's and softly she laughed at how childish she was being. Her smile kept her expression soft and her fingertips brushed the back of his neck before she withdrew from his arms. She could see the puzzled look on Alistair's face and her smile became coyer. Her fingers untied the ties of the tunic as she moved towards her bedroll slowly, remembering she was not just a mere noble rogue but a woman too. She kept her back to him as she managed to pull the oversized tunic off exposing her bare back to him though simple panties kept her covered still. As she turned her head to look over her shoulder she found Alistair was already behind her. His hands gently caressed her soft skin, finding tiny scars from where the arrows had struck her the night they had lost at Ostagar. She closed her eyes as she took comfort in his caress and breathed slowly. His touch made her feel warm despite the coldness and when she felt him pull her closer she didn't feel afraid anymore. She enjoyed how his calloused hands moved over her breasts then along her sides. Her body reacted to his touch and she just let the feeling of pleasure guide her.

The tension that had built up between then had started to melt away as they took the time to enjoy each other. Her touch to him gave him the feeling of love he had never had while his touch gave her the comfort she sought. She realized her desire was not only the revenge for her family but to have him. The dream within the Fade found the secret in her heart and now she didn't fear it. Evelyn wasn't alone anymore.

Alistair stripped away his own clothes and showed his own scars from Ostagar and other skirmishes. Her skin was flawless compared to his but it didn't faze her. Instead she took the time to caress the scars as he had done to her and kissed him gently, showing him she loved him anyway. They shared a smile before he laid her on the makeshift bed. His lips trailed kisses over her body before moving to look into her eyes. She smiled softly as she helped him get her free of the one last bit of clothing she had on. They were skin to skin and no blush passed between them. Evelyn smiled as her hand moved up to caress his cheek. Then she turned and blew out the lantern to let the darkness take them.

* * *

Dawn broke and the sound of movement woke Alistair. He felt the warmth of another body and smiled realizing it wasn't a dream. Carefully he turned to look at Evelyn seeing her rest peacefully beside him. Her hair covered part of her face adding to the innocent look he saw. There was no sadness, just contentment. He settled again and held her close, letting her sleep. As he sighed Evelyn began to stir and her eyes slowly opened to see a content Alistair watching over her. She smiled before whispering, "Good morning."

"Good morning, my love." He whispered back then shifted so they were face to face. His hand moved along her side before resting on her hip.

Evelyn mm'd then got closer to him for warmth. He took the cue and covered them up properly before grinning, "Sleep well?"

She nodded her head and looked at him seeing the boyish grin. It made her laugh, "I can tell you did too." Gently she kissed his chin then snuggled with him, "I don't want to get up."

"I know what you mean. It's not every day I wake up to a beautiful woman beside me."

"I most certainly hope not." Evelyn replied as she tickled his side with her fingertips only to get tickled back. She laughed and squirmed before she yielded to him. It truly felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Having this moment with Alistair made her feel whole again and she was grateful to the Maker for this gift. She could hear more movement in the camp and sighed, "I suppose we have to get up." Slowly she pulled away from Alistair then sat up. She closed her eyes when his fingertips moved along her back. Her head tilted to the side as he moved to sit behind her, his lips brushing her shoulder up to her neck.

"I think we have time." He whispered into her ear and smiled seeing how he could affect her.

She smiled and looked at him, "I wish we did but you know we need to move." They shared a loving kiss before she handed him his clothes before getting her own. They helped dress each other before venturing out into the cold morning air. Wynne and Leliana spotted the two lovers leaving the tent. Evelyn couldn't tell what they were thinking but she had a feeling she'd hear something from both of them later. Alistair headed for his tent noticing the two women as well and figured it best to make his escape only to bump into Zevran.

Zevran grinned, "I know that look. You're a man now." He put his arm around Alistair like a buddy would, "We need to celebrate. I have some wonderful Antivan wine back at my tent."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alistair raised his brow then removed Zevran's arm before hurrying off to his tent.

Zevran looked at Evelyn, "He is so coy…I love it. Of course now that he belongs to you I wouldn't dream of doing anything to him or you, but my offer for wine still stands."

He grinned in his suave manner before hearing Leliana speak, "I doubt she wants to drink poison."

"Tut, tut my sweet bard, why would I wish to poison our lovely wardens? Drug them maybe but poison? No, no, no."

Evelyn just shook her head as she laughed, "I swear that you two are perfect for each other."

"How could you say that?" Leliana gasped and put her hands on her hips.

Zevran managed to get close to her and slip his arm around her, "Because my dear saucy minx we are meant to be. My charms and your sweet voice are just perfect." He got slapped for his efforts and just kept smiling. Leliana walked off in a huff leaving Zevran to grin more, "I am wearing her down."

Wynne just shook her head at the whole ordeal before looking around for Shale. Her lips formed a frown, "I fear our golem has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Evelyn frowned and noticed Wynne was right, "Where could Shale have gone?"

Morrigan joined the others and pointed towards the mountains, "Perhaps the golem wishes to go home."

"Why go back to that village?" Evelyn looked confused then paused for a moment, "Wait…You mean Shale has gone back to the dwarves?"

Morrigan nodded then headed back to her camp, "It seems our quest for the ashes will be delayed."


	36. Chapter 36 Rock Skipping

I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel. – Maya Angelou

* * *

Tracking a golem wasn't very hard to do. One just had to look for large prints and crushed birds to find where Shale went to and like Morrigan had said Orzammar was it. Evelyn looked at the grandeur of the gates that led into the Dwarven stronghold and had only heard stories about the various thaigs though she wasn't aware of how much of it was true. Ser Jean told her stories for as long as she could remember and she read a few as well. Her eyes calmly focused on the stone carvings wondering what they were and the puzzled look on her face caused Leliana to take notice.

"You look like as if you are lost."

"Huh? Oh…" Evelyn blushed a little and smiled a little before she shook her head, "Sorry, Leliana…I was just trying to remember what the statues are. They remind me of stone guardians that are meant to scare off evil. I think they are called gargoyles in Orlais right?"

"Yes, they are. I am surprised you know that much."

Evelyn raised her brow at Leliana and crossed her arms, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Leliana frowned and realized the error she had made in her choice of words, "I didn't say it right. I meant I am surprised you know about things in Orlais. There are still many Fereldens that despise Orlesians."

"I hold no ill will towards Orlesians. My father didn't raise me that way. Loghain on the other hand has issues with Orlais which is understandable." Evelyn uncrossed her arms and softened her expression before hearing Alistair speak up.

"Are you defending that ass?" Alistair's eyes narrowed at Evelyn as he approached, "After all that he did to us at Ostagar you're going to say it's understandable too?"

Evelyn glared at Alistair, "Now see here. I'm saying the man has the right to feel how he does about Orlesians because of the war. He still carries the hatred for them because of what had been done to Ferelden but what he did at Ostagar is unforgivable to me. It was like watching Howe my family again. The lives of so many were wasted because of one man's blind hatred. He's justified in hating but sacrificing the lives of his brethren is never an option! I'd rather die if it saved my people not throw others into the line of fire." Her cheeks burned with anger and her eyes seemed to flicker like dancing fire. It was then they others could see the color of her eyes seem to change to a green tone over her anger at Alistair for even saying she was defending Loghain. She hated the man for taking away the lives of those men and women…her brother was probably one of them. He stole her family just like Howe did.

"Take it easy…" Leliana tried to comfort Evelyn and placed her hand on her shoulder only to frown as Evelyn just jerked away. She watched her friend stalk off leaving Alistair looking dumbfounded and red faced as well. Leliana sighed before moving to Alistair, "Let her cool off. Sometimes we women are a bit much and just let our emotions get in the way. I am sorry for starting the whole thing."

Alistair didn't even look at Leliana but was staring at Evelyn walking away towards the guards at the gate, "No, Leliana, it was my fault. I opened my stupid mouth."

"So he does admit to being an idiot. At last we can rest with knowing the truth has finally set him free." Morrigan quipped before blinking as Alistair shot her a glance that would give any mage pause.

"Shut up, Morrigan." Alistair replied angrily.

Leliana and Zevran decided to intervene together as they stood between Alistair and Morrigan. Zevran flashed his trademark smile, "Now, now my cooing doves, why fight at all? We should be putting that anger towards the darkspawn, yes? Let us all make up…Perhaps in my tent…"

Morrigan glared at Zevran before storming off towards Evelyn's direction, Alistair soon followed suit. Zevran sighed then looked at Leliana, "I guess it is just us my sweet."

"No, it is just you." Leliana followed the others but had a slight smirk on her lips.

Zevran caught a glimpse and hurried after her with a hop in his step, "Hope springs eternal yet again."

* * *

There seemed to be a small commotion at the gates between one of the dwarves and a trio of men. The lead man looked like a mage considering his robes and he was doing a hell of a job heckling the guard. Evelyn had cooled off just a little as she saw what was going on and heard the scuffling of feet behind her. Her head turned to glance behind her seeing Leliana and Alistair coming in. She said nothing to them as she proceeded up the steps not seeing a trace of Shale. Evelyn was barely paying attention until she heard Loghain's name.

"King Loghain will hear about this!" threatened the man in robes as he did his best to intimidate the dwarf guard.

Evelyn shook her head at the scene before moving to get the treaty out of her pack. She moved up the steps and showed the treaty, "I seek the aid of the Dwarves for the Grey Wardens…And I'm also looking for a golem that might have come through here squishing birds."

"You're the damned owner of that golem? It's over there…And you do have permission to enter though I doubt you will have any luck." The guard replied and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture before glaring at the ambassador from Denerim, "You are still not allowed in."

"Yet you are letting in a traitor? I can't wait to tell King Loghain this."

Evelyn turned to face lead man wearing the robes, "Traitor? The true traitor is the one sitting on the throne this very moment. The man who turned to leave King Calian on the battlefield to die at the hands of the darkspawn with many Grey Wardens and good soldiers that fought with their last breath."

"But you survived because you are a coward."

"I'm no coward! I was near deaths doorstep only to be saved by a miracle." Evelyn couldn't exactly say that she was saved by Flemeth. Instead she turned to Morrigan and pointed to her, "She saved my and my fellow Grey Warden's lives. It is by her hand we are alive this day and thanks to her we will bring justice to Loghain and end this damn Blight. Now why don't you go back to Denerim and tell Loghain we're alive and well. Tell him we're coming."

The man scoffed then turned and left muttering about how disgusting Evelyn and her motley crew were. It was then a large rock flew past them and smashed into the ground. The ground seemed to rumble a little as Shale came up from behind Evelyn and seemed to look at the trio of Loghain's puppets with a menacing glare, "Shall I squish them? It would make me feel good."

"No, Shale…They aren't worth the effort." Evelyn replied then looked at her rocky friend, "It's good to see you again. You had us all worried."

"It was worried about me? That is…interesting. I merely felt called to this place. I must go within." Shale gestured to the large doors that would led them to the Dwarven kingdom, "I will try not to squish anything if it allows me to travel with it once again."

Evelyn nodded and gestured for Shale to go first. She watched as the others followed before Alistair came up to her, "I didn't mean to react the way that I did. I should have known better than to question you."

"No, Alistair…I should have chosen my words better. I am sorry for anything I said that angered you." Evelyn sighed and looked at him hoping he saw that she meant it but only saw that he too was sorry. She smiled a little then took his hand, "When this is all over we will have time to relax. I think this Blight has all of us wound up."

"You're right." Alistair squeezed her hand then grinned, "Until then I suppose we shall have to find ways to unwind." He kissed her hand then gestured for her to go first.

Evelyn laughed softly as she moved ahead, "Such a gentleman."

"Indeed but also the view from back here is rather nice." Alistair kept his grin only to have it turn to a grimace when he heard another voice.

"It is quite the view my friend." Zevran smirked as he slapped Alistair on the back, "Now if you shall excuse me our view is escaping."

"Andraste's flaming arse…" Alistair muttered and hurried to catch up with the rest.


	37. Chapter 37 Enter the Broodmother

"**You must be strong now. You must never give up. And when people make you cry and you are afraid of the dark, don't forget the light is always there." - Unknown**

**

* * *

**

The darkness was nearly all Evelyn could remember when she thought of the Deep Roads. She was only able to go there after agreeing to settle a dispute between two houses over the crown of Orzammar. It was always politics that seemed to be in the way. First the death of her family, then Ostagar and now…A scowl showed on her face before the one thing that would be forever etched in her mind came into view. The haunting words of Hespith echoed in her deepest thoughts as she stood before the monstrosity called a Broodmother.

_~~"First day, they come and catch everyone._  
_Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat._  
_Third day, the men are all gnawed on again._  
_Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate._  
_Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn._  
_Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams._  
_Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew._  
_Eighth day, we hated as she is violated._  
_Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin._  
_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."_

_Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams.~~_

It seemed all at once as the Broodmother cried she could hear the voices of hundreds, no thousands of victims cry out to be saved. Fear was in her eyes as she stepped back and found herself trapped with her comrades. She had led them into this trap and just as soon as she was about to turn back Darkspawn were starting to appear as if out of thin air. Alistair moved forward defensively with Oghren, a surly dwarf that was seeking his wife Branka. The glint of metal broke Evelyn out of her trance and Shale made the first move by launching a large boulder towards the vile creature. Morrigan began chanting a spell before shooting Evelyn a look as if to tell her to get moving but when she tried to take a step it felt as if she was carrying a heavy load.

~What trickery is this! Why can't I move?~

The fear was sinking its claws into her even deeper. Her very core was shaken by the Broodmother, she could feel that there was some connection. She bared down and did everything she could to push the fear aside, "I won't let this defeat me." Her blades furiously attacked the nearest tentacle, slashing until it buried itself beneath the ground. The others were taking care of the Darkspawn coming from the Broodmother while Alistair, Oghren and Shale handled the Broodmother directly. Chaos was all around them. Magic spells going off here and there with a few arrows added to the mix made for a perfect blend of bloody chaos. The Darkspawn fell with the combined efforts but the Broodmother still remained. Evelyn glared at the hulking monster and just charged forward leaving the bulk of the group to handle the Darkspawn.

"Shale!" Evelyn shouted and watched the golem turn to see her running quickly, dodging tentacles that tried to block her path. The golem moved to lend aide and punched the ground causing a shockwave that startled the tentacles for a moment. Evelyn was practically home free to strike at the Broodmother with her allies and with Shale's help was given a boost by a friendly toss. Her light body sailed across the air with both blades pointed towards her intended target but she never made it.

A laugh seemed to come from the Broodmother as one of her tentacles managed to snag Evelyn out of the air and coil itself around her waist, tightening with almost a sickening crunch. Her blades fell from her hands, clanging against the bloody ground before she seemed to go lifeless before her friends.

"**Noooooo!" **

The cry echoed in the cavern that housed the Broodmother from the party. A renewed spirit of vengeance spurred them all on to attack the Broodmother at once. First Morrigan's firestorm then Wynne's stonefist flew at the Broodmother. Shale's stone body became a weapon by charging before Sten and Oghren's furious attacks with their two handed blades cut down tentacles that barred their path. Dax charged to free his mistress from her bindings along with Zevran while Leliana unleashed her fury with a barrage of arrows at the Broodmother. Alistair waited for his window and once the others had finished he finished what Evelyn had started. He had managed to leap into the air and with a thrust of his sword the Broodmother was silenced. The blade sank into the skull and with the weight of Alistair's armor he was able to slice the monster in half. Blood splattered everywhere though no one seemed to care. Alistair threw his sword and shield down before moving quickly to see Evelyn's body had been released from the grip of the tentacles. Wynne had gotten to her just after Zevran and Dax got her free. Healing spells were being chanted by the elderly mage with Morrigan backing her up with her own spells of healing. Leliana's eyes filled with tears as she watched helplessly with Zevran who tried his best not to let tears fall. Sten frowned and looked away while Oghren muttered to himself how this was his fault. Alistair knelt down and took Evelyn's hand saying nothing but letting his actions speak for him. He watched intently as the healing began to work on a nearly broken body.

Hespith watched from a ledge and looked as vacant as when they first met her. Her haunting voice echoed in the cavern of the dead Broodmother.

"_That's where they come from. That's why they hate us... that's why they need us. That's why they take us... that's why they feed us."_

"What the hell are you talking about! She's dying and you still speak in riddles!" Alistair had finally let his anger come through. His usually calm hazel eyes now burned intensely up at Hespith who now had the look of pity. It was then Alistair felt a squeeze of his hand and his attention returned to Evelyn's battered body. He squeezed her hand back then leaned down close to her, hearing her breathe. His eyes closed and tears fell freely, "Maker heal her."

Wynne's hand touched Alistair's shoulder in an assuring manner, "We will need to make a camp so she can rest. Healing broken bones and all those wounds within her has even tired me out as well as Morrigan."

Evelyn's eyes opened when she felt droplets hit her cheek. She parted her lips to speak before Morrigan moved forward, "I think Alistair should carry her or will the golem?"

Shale moved forward but Alistair picked Evelyn up and looked at Shale not needing to say a word. Leliana picked up Evelyn's swords while Zevran took care of Alistair's weapons. Oghren started to follow when he heard Hespith speak again.

_"I was her captain, and I did not stop her. Her lover, and I could not turn her. Forgive her... but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become.__ Branka... my love... The Stone has punished me, dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal._"

Oghren looked away from Hespith as her final words sank in and his eyes fell on the back of Alistair as he walked with the others to find a makeshift camp. They had what he wanted, love. He frowned then followed the others after taking a swig from his flask, "Sod it. The bitch will get what she deserves as will I."

* * *

Despite all the hiccups during their excursion in the Deep Roads everyone made it back to Orzammar though some have been forever changed by the experience. Oghren lost his wife after all his effort to save her and Shale discovered that she was once a dwarf before being a golem. Evelyn in the meantime had been more quiet than usual since the encounter with the Broodmother. Wynne offered to listen to her but Evelyn just kept to herself. It wasn't until after the crowning of Bhelen that Evelyn actually spoke to her friends, "Thank you, all of you. If it wasn't for you all I wouldn't be here." Her voice was soft and she looked as if she had aged though no wrinkle appeared on her young face. She could see Alistair take a step forward and her hand moved to gesture for him to stop. Her eyes met with his, "I will be alright, Alistair. I realize that I must do what I have been putting off for too long. Life is fleeting and even more so for us…I don't want to look back when I am near death again and regret anything. I…" Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before she spoke again, "I don't want to wait until I become a monster to wonder about why I didn't finish what I started. No more broken promises."

"What are you talking about?" Alistair frowned as he moved forward and took her hand.

"She's talkin about that Broodmother." Oghren said as he stepped forward, "Hespith's riddle…It's about being turned into one of those things and I don't blame the Warden for not wanting to become one."

Evelyn opened her eyes to see Alistair frowning. She let him come closer and listened to his words as he whispered, "You will never become one of those things."

"But what about those lost at Ostagar? Lothering?" Evelyn whispered as the guilt became clear in her voice, "How can you make that sort of promise?"

"Because I'll fight with my last breath to keep it from being so and besides no Grey Warden has ever become a Broodmother. I mean we haven't seen any bearded Darkspawn now have we?" Alistair smirked a bit hoping to get Evelyn to laugh just a little. Instead he got a light smack followed by a soft laugh, "That's my girl."

"You're both making me sick. "Morrigan groaned before she picked off a bit of mud from her clothes, "Can we all go get cleaned up and leave this hole in the ground?"

"Now Morrigan is probably a Broodmother in disguise or at least her mother was." Alistair grinned impishly before getting a shock, "Ow!"

"Oops…" Morrigan grinned back, "Slipped."

"Don't make me go Templar on your ass." Alistair threatened only jokingly as he looked at Morrigan.

Leliana and Wynne just shook their heads while Zevran laughed, "This is more fun that drinking games with the Crows. Here you don't have to worry about poison being in the drink…Then again those weren't really drinking games. It was more of a retirement party."

The entire party looked at Zevran with raised brows except Oghren, "Pfft…You don't know sod about drinking pointy ears. I could show those Crows of yours that no one out drinks a dwarf."

"Perhaps you should." Zevran replied with a grin.

"Oh Maker help us." Leliana sighed as she shook her head. Sten and Shale seemed to share the sentiment before the party parted to get cleaned up and ready to head back to the surface. All figured their next venture would be back to Evelyn's home, Highever.


	38. Chapter 38 Home

"Home is a name, a word, it is a strong one; stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit ever answered to, in the strongest conjuration." - Charles Dickens

* * *

Her stomach was in knots as the group grew closer to what had once been home. The night had covered their approach but there was only so much darkness before the dawn and Evelyn knew it was coming soon. She looked down the small ridge at her home and sighed heavily. It was hard taking the last few steps as if a heavy weight was put on her back, a warning not to go any further. She stared at the flickering torches that lit the castle and wondered if anyone survived that night or were all the servants killed. Her thoughts were interrupted by her friend, "Seems like all is quiet down there. Perhaps it is too quiet?"

"Maybe but I put nothing past Howe considering what happened that night." Evelyn replied as she kept her eyes on the castle. She caught the scene of Andraste's Grace coming from Leliana and looked at her, "I thought this would be easy you know…That I could return and be able to face the past but that is further from the truth. I am truly afraid."

"Sometimes the past can have that effect on us but I suppose that is why we must make the choice to face it or not." Leliana smiled and put her hand assuringly on Evelyn's shoulder, "Might I suggest we do something before you go further?"

Evelyn's brow arched slightly, "I'm almost afraid to ask…"

Leliana laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry so much. I think you'll thank me when you hear me out."

It was only a half an hour later when the two came back to the small camp and eyes fell on Evelyn. Alistair blinked in shock for a moment then cleared his throat, "Uh…That's a change."

Evelyn looked at him and ran her fingers through her shortened hair, "You're telling me…I'll just have to get used to it."

"It will grow back but for now looking different may help you like it helped me." Leliana smiled as she made Evelyn turn to model the new hair cut. It was the best one could do under the circumstances but it wasn't a horrible job.

Wynne smiled, "I think it suits you."

"Thank you, Wynne." Evelyn whispered then set about getting her things together, "We should get moving. There's a spot we can hide not far from here. Dawn is approaching and I'd rather not go in during the day. It will be far easier to sneak in under the cover of shadow."

"I agree." Zevran nodded as he picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulder, "I just hope what you seek is within."

Evelyn looked at Zevran and knew what he was talking about. She wanted to face Howe but she wasn't going to go as far as to kill his family. There was no way she'd become him. She picked up her pack and led the way once Alistair put out the small campfire. It took a good hour to reach the spot Evelyn had told them of. She used to come out here with her father and brother for hunting trips but now it was an overgrown patch of grass surrounding an old bear cave. She drew her sword and cut away the tall grass to make a path while Dax sniffed out any danger. Fortunately no snakes lurked in the grass and bears were not in the cave. The group had only taken a few more steps before Evelyn felt like they were being watched.

"Stay where you are!" a stern voice ordered as archers came into view, all arrows trained on the group.

Evelyn looked at the group and gripped her sword. They were outnumbered three to one and with the arrows already focused on them it would be too difficult to take them all out without losing someone. Oghren grunted and held his blade ready along with Sten, "Sodding nug humpers think they can take out old Oghren? Bring it on."

Sten stood quietly and seemed to be formulating some plan while he held his blade ready. Zevran and Leliana looked ready to strike as well while Wynne wasn't sure this was a good idea. Morrigan's hands began to glow in hopes that the archers would just back off but so far they stayed focus.

"Drop your weapons."

Evelyn glared, "I will not." Her tone was defiant as ever and she held her blade ready while Dax took a position next to her growling.

"Lady Cousland? Evelyn?"

Hearing her name caught her off guard and she lowered her sword. She looked towards the direction the voice came from, "Who are you?"

"My lady…" the man came forward and in the moonlight was recognizable to Evelyn. The elderly man knelt down with his head down, "I feared you were dead."

"Ser Jean?" Evelyn whispered as she moved forward towards her mentor. She saw he had scars from burns suffered in the fires of that night and she frowned seeing the state he was in, "Dear Maker…Rise my friend." She offered her hand and helped him stand, "I thought all loyal to my family were killed."

"No, not all of us." Ser Jean replied and the archers came into the light. Many were former servants some former guards that had managed to escape Howe's siege. None of them were Ser Gilmore and she knew what that meant. She sighed and closed her eyes grateful that some still survived. Ser Jean put his hand on Evelyn's shoulder, "Come. We have shelter and supplies at our camp. There is much to talk about."

* * *

Evelyn nodded and walked with Ser Jean while the rest followed. Alistair raised his brow, "Well this just got interesting."

"I still can remember that night as if it just happened. I was packing some things when I heard the fighting." Ser Jean poured some ale into a mug then offered it to Evelyn as she sat beside the fire. He looked at her with sad eyes, "A small group of us fought for our lives and saved whoever we could. I tried to save those in the main hall but when Howe's men breeched it there was nothing I could do. We had no choice but to flee. I did return later and…"

As his voice trailed Evelyn realized he was trying to save her the heartache of what happened with her parents. Her eyes shifted away to watch the flames of the fire and she held the mug by the handle not wanting to take a drink. She could feel Ser Jean watching her but she said nothing. What could she say?

"I managed to get something for you. It was one thing the damn looters didn't get." Ser Jean pulled a chain out from a small pouch and carefully handed it to Evelyn.

She looked at the chain until she focused on what hung on it and she felt the tears coming. In the palm of her hand rested the wedding bands of her parents, some blood remained on them though it was obvious Ser Jean tried to clean them up. Her lip trembled as she stared at the rings and just let the tears fall, "Thank you, Ser Jean. This means a lot to me."

Ser Jean nodded then rested his hand on her shoulder, "Know that your mother died bravely and that your parents were honored by those of us that still live. Howe will pay in this life and the next." He squeezed her shoulder gently, "We will avenge them."

"Where is Howe?" Evelyn whispered as she kept her eyes on the rings.

"He is in Denerim thinking that his position as Arl of Denerim will protect him." Ser Jean replied, "We have been raiding the castle here in hopes he will return but I think he's hoping we strike at his family instead like he did to yours. There is no honor in killing them especially when he cares nothing for them."

Evelyn nodded, "Leave Howe to me. I vowed to kill him and I will take his life with my father's sword even if it is the last thing I do." She put the necklace around her neck leaving the rings close to her heart before getting up. She wiped away the tears and looked at Ser Jean, "You and the others should find refuge elsewhere. I will seek Howe out alone."

"But you are the last of your line…It is my duty to protect you." Ser Jean frowned.

"I know but I won't lose anymore friends. Too many lives have been lost to Howe's treachery." Evelyn sighed then moved to leave before pausing a moment, "Ser Jean, I will not fail. You've trained me too well."

"Then the Maker be with you, my lady." Ser Jean knew he couldn't argue with her. She was stubborn just like her father.

* * *

"So I take it the news wasn't good." Alistair walked along side Evelyn as the group moved away from Highever the next day. No one knew what to say to her but Alistair seemed to be taking the lead with that.

"No, it wasn't but my goal remains. I will not rest until Howe is dead and before you say it I know we have the Darkspawn Horde to deal with as well." Evelyn's tone was calm despite her words. Her determination showed even more and he was glad he wasn't the target of her anger. She glanced at him, "Let's get what we need done. I will deal with Howe when it is more...Opportune."

"Then we will need to seek out the ashes." Leliana chimed in as she moved to join then.

"Oh yes let's find the ashes of some dead martyr." Morrigan muttered as she wrinkled her nose and followed behind the others.


	39. Chapter 39 Dust to Dust

"I am not afraid...I was born to do this." Joan of Arc

* * *

Nature's fury seemed to bar their path up the mountain to where the rumored Sacred Ashes of Andraste were kept. The party had run into a cult of dragon worshippers and managed to free Brother Genetivi from one of their sacrificial rituals just in time though Genetivi suffered a severe injury. With Wynne's aid she was able to heal most of the trauma but Genetivi would be stuck with a limp for the remainder of his days and some scars as a memento of his adventure. He helped Evelyn reach the old ruins that were covered in snow but after making it through the ruins they still had an upward struggle towards the summit. The bitter cold made it hard to continue but they couldn't give up. Alistair was determined to continue as was Leliana and Wynne. The others seemed to care less about the whole task but only followed out of loyalty to Evelyn.

Once they reached the summit the snow seemed to clear and before them was a monument that looked untouched by time. Guarding the entrance was something they hadn't expected. Evelyn shook her head, "Why can't anything be easy? You know, grab the ashes and go…Nope they had to put a bloody dragon in the way."

"It almost looks like Flemeth's mother…" Alistair whispered in an aside to Evelyn trying not to laugh but also hoping to make light of the situation to ease tension.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile at the comment and glanced at Morrigan who was eyeing them as if to say she would swallow their souls though she most likely didn't hear what Alistair had said. She cleared her throat and studied the area they had to work with. Fighting the dragon was going to prove difficult but they had to work together to accomplish the task. She looked at Shale, "Think you're up to killing a dragon?"

"Again? Well…it is like a bird isn't it? Flying around looking for something to perch on and crap on…Yes…squish it." Shale cracked her 'knuckles' and seemed to grin or what passed for a grin on a golem's face.

"If you are done talking we do have a dragon to kill and those damn ashes to get. Let's get this over with so I can get some place warm shall we?" Morrigan moved out ahead and decided to take matters in her own hands.

Alistair raised his brow, "Did I just see that? Morrigan taking charge?"

"Yes and we better get moving before Morrigan gets herself killed." Evelyn hurried off after Morrigan leaving Alistair looking even more puzzled.

"Would that be such a loss? Oh wait we did promise her dead mother we'd protect her right? Emphasis on the dead part." Alistair sighed then hurried to join the fight.

Getting the dragon's attention wasn't too hard thanks to the calling horn and Oghren wondering what the hell it did. At Zevran's urging the surly dwarf used the horn and started what was nearly a fight for their lives. Morrigan's magic combined with Shale's brute force was able to keep the dragon at bay for the most part but it did take the blades of the rest to cut away at the hard hide that seemed nearly impenetrable. Evelyn's quick strikes weren't doing enough damage and she was quickly thrown aside by a flick of a tail. She felt the breathe get knocked out of her and she gasped.

_Maker's breath that hurt like hell…_

Shale pummeled the dragon and Morrigan attempted to use the elements against the dragon. Wynne's healing was the only thing keeping them going. Leliana's arrows seemed to just bounce off the scales until she managed to get one into a tiny spot causing the dragon to rear up. Sten and Oghren made their move slicing the underbelly while Zevran made use of his crow poisons. Alistair took point to finish off the dragon and Evelyn rejoined the fight by pinning the tail down with the sword from a corpse that was nearby. Once Alistair plunged his sword through the mouth of the dragon it was over and everyone looked worn out.

"I think I'd rather deal with darkspawn thank you." Alistair looked at himself covered in blood.

Shale looked at Alistair, "I wanted to squish the dragon."

"Then squish it." Alistair replied with a smirk.

Evelyn shook her head with the others, "Okay children we have to get the ashes still. Perhaps only a few of us should go in." She looked at the group, "Morrigan you can stay. I know you don't really care for this sort of thing. You can set up a makeshift camp here with Shale, Sten and Zevran. I'll take Alistair, Leliana and Wynne."

"You're forgetting someone." Morrigan pointed to the dwarf.

"I think he should stay here with you." Evelyn smirked, "Unless you want Dax for company."

"Ugh not much of a choice." Morrigan wrinkled her nose, "I'll take the drunk. At least he'll just pass out soon."

"Suit yourself." Evelyn laughed and waved for Dax who bounded after her with his stubby tail wagging.

* * *

Each trial within the Gauntlet seemed to wear on Evelyn. She grew silent after obtaining the ashes thanks to being forced to face questions about her past and even facing the spirit of her father. The party was on their way back to Redcliffe and everyone had at least tried to get Evelyn to speak of her experience within. Alistair, Leliana and Wynne had different experiences, none of their stories matched up aside from the last part where they came together to be cleansed by the holy fire. When they had set up camp Wynne decided to see if she could get Evelyn to speak of what happened and she brought over some tea to share.

"May I join you?" Wynne smiled warmly and took the open spot beside Evelyn. She carefully handed a cup to her then filled it with some tea, "This will warm you up and perhaps help you sleep better."

"Thank you." Evelyn whispered as she felt the warmth from the tea sink into her hands then through her body like a warm embrace. She smiled a little then noticed Wynne watching her.

"You haven't smiled much since we left the summit. Everyone is worried that something happened." Wynne's voice was calm and concerned. She was starting to remind Evelyn of her mother and the expression on her face became melancholy. Wynne reached over and gently patted Evelyn's knee, "I am here to listen."

Evelyn looked at the tea in the cup then took a sip while thinking about whether she should say anything. She took a long time to consider it then looked at Wynne, "I was asked if I felt I failed my parents by the Guardian, and honestly I do feel like I failed them. I should have been able to get them out of there with Duncan's help but instead I let my mother stay behind and allowed Duncan to make my father vow he could recruit me for the Wardens." She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, "I don't blame Duncan nor do I regret becoming a Warden…but I blame myself for being so naïve. I should have seen the signs of Howe's betrayal."

"Dear child, it is only natural to feel guilt over what has happened. I have my own regrets as do others here. It is how we deal with those regrets that makes us grow. You have become a strong woman with each passing day but you still have the heavy burden of your parents deaths on your shoulders. This is not a burden you should bare alone. We are your friends, Evelyn and we will stand by you no matter what." Wynne smiled softly and squeezed Evelyn's knee gently, "Don't close the door."

Evelyn looked at Wynne and found it hard to let her guard down even though she was right. She sighed heavily then nodded her head slowly, "I know but it's difficult…"

"Life is never easy." Wynne replied then got up, "But that doesn't mean you can let regrets consume it. Embrace who you are and know that your parents don't blame you for what happened."

Wynne left Evelyn's part of the camp and looked at Alistair with a smile but said nothing. She retired to her tent for the night leaving Alistair wondering if he should intrude. He decided to make his move and sat beside Evelyn. He looked at her seeing she had a lot on her mind and said no words but put his hand over hers to let her know he was there for her. She looked over at him and smiled tiredly, thankful the Maker had given her a new family though she would never forget her real one.


	40. Chapter 40 Choices

"You must do the thing you think you cannot do" – Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

Arl Eamon was cured but the hard work had only begun. Eamon believed that the best bet to gain support for the Blight was to unite the nobility but to do so would mean challenging Loghain in a Landsmeet. Evelyn knew what it meant and could already see Alistair's face turning red in anger. She listened to Eamon's argument and he was right, Alistair had claim but there was a problem in that as a Warden he gave away his claim. Her head spun at the politics involved and she wasn't sure how to approach this. She was in the middle when Alistair and Eamon started to argue about the whole mess before she just snapped, "Both of you just stop!"

She slammed her hands on the table then stood up, "I can see where you are both coming from and I respect your views but do you both think a screaming match is going to resolve this matter?" Her eyes shifted to each in turn and her stare was cold. She had been thrown into this beautiful disaster and now she was going to make her own thoughts heard. After dealing with the crisis at the mage tower and the politics of dwarves she just wanted to have a say in something. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself, "Now I understand what Arl Eamon is saying, Alistair. He's trying to secure the throne for the Theirin line but also put the people first. Right now the people need someone with a name that is recognized. Granted Anora is probably a capable leader how can we trust her considering her counsel is coming from Loghain? I know you are reluctant to lead because you're afraid you'll mess up."

"No, I know I will mess up." Alistair crossed his arms defensively and scowled at her.

"Bullshit." Evelyn glared, "You took the lead when I was hurt badly in the deep roads without hesitation. When you're passionate about something nothing stops you. You have the ability to lead you just don't trust yourself enough to do it. I trusted your counsel many times during our journey. Consider Eamon's points, Alistair. You would be a good leader and I will be there to help you as will Eamon."

She looked at Eamon who nodded, "I wouldn't leave you to the wolves, Alistair. I made that mistake once in the past and I have regretted it ever since."

Alistair began to grind his teeth and muttered while glaring at the fire that roared in the hearth. He kept his arms crossed and was acting like a child at this point.

Evelyn had to play to his ego if she could. She looked down at the table and her voice became soft, "Sometimes we have to do what is right even if we don't like it. This is one way we can strike at Loghain and expose his crimes…to avenge Duncan and the other Wardens that fell at Ostagar. It would be justice for Calian." Her eyes slowly lifted from the table and she looked at Alistair, "It is ultimately your choice."

Her last words seemed to catch Alistair's attention. It really was his choice, wasn't it? He looked at her and his expression softened. He could see she was really trying to help the situation rather than anger by trying to force him to take the throne. The prospect of taking the throne scared him far more than any darkspawn. He uncrossed his arms and looked at Eamon, "I need to think on this. Until then we have one more treaty to take care of. Lets meet in Denerim and I will have your answer then."

"I understand…Then it is decided." Eamon stood up and looked at the two Wardens, "I will start working on getting a Landsmeet set up. Regardless of what you decide Alistair I will be going after Loghain."

"And I will make sure to be there when you do." Alistair replied looking determined to keep that promise.

Eamon smiled a bit and refrained from saying he looked like his father. Instead he bid the two goodnight and parted for his private chambers. Evelyn looked at Alistair, "We should get some rest. Tomorrow we'll leave for the Brecillian Forest to seek out the Dalish."

"I think I'm going to stay here for awhile, maybe go to the study." Alistair replied without looking at Evelyn. He was losing himself in thought and Evelyn let him be.

* * *

Evelyn has always heard that revenge was a dish best served cold and she got to witness it first hand when she encounter the Dalish elves. She had thought the task she had been given would be easy: get the heart of Witherfang. After fighting demons, undead and golems getting the heart of some wolf would be a piece of cake.

_The cake is a lie_

She had fought her way through the forest and managed to save one scout, killed several werewolves, dealt with some crazy hermit mage and did an errand for a talking tree only to find out that all she had been told about this werewolf curse was a lie. It was really revenge against humans for a crime committed years ago and Zathrian was the creator of the curse. She never thought that Zathrian had been so full of hate that he went as far as to use blood magic to bind a spirit of the forest with a wolf. Her eyes shifted between the two and she had to wonder was she as full of hate as Zathrian.

_If I were able to use magic would I have done something similar to Howe? I would never wish a curse upon his family…just him…But would the temptation be too great?_

Evelyn had listened to the Lady of the Forest and Zathrian's sides, and she knew what had to be done. She looked sympathetically at the Lady then shifted to face Zathrian, "Was it worth it?"

"What are you talking about?" Zathrian glared at her seeing just a shemlan not someone there to resolve the matter. He hit his staff against the ground, "Shemlans destroyed my family! Murdered my son and raped my daughter. They had to pay for their crimes."

"And pay they did but at what cost? You sold your soul to reap your revenge on those that wronged you and now it has spread to your own people. There is a chance to redeem yourself and save your clan. End the suffering…Set the spirit free and let yourself forgive the past mistakes." Evelyn pleaded as she looked into Zathrian's eyes, "How can there ever be peace if you hold onto this hate?"

Zathrian looked away, "You cannot understand."

Evelyn frowned, "Actually I can. I lost my family to treachery and I have vowed vengeance upon the one that killed them but only on him. I couldn't bring myself to curse his entire family because if there is a chance they were not involved I would have innocent blood on my hands. I would shame my family with such an act."

"Zathrian is there truly no room in your heart to forgive? I do not desire to go on this way…Let us make amends." The Lady spoke gently and she genuinely wanted this.

Evelyn looked between the two and notice Zathrian was crying. He looked up at them still proud but not as much as before, "You both shame me…I am too old to learn how to forgive but I know this has gone on far too long. By ending this curse it will end you, spirit."

"I know and I accept my fate but do you accept yours?"

Zathrian slowly nodded his head, "It is time."

An aura of pure light surrounded Zathrian as he conjured up some sort of spell and the light grew until it became too bright to stand. Evelyn turned away just for a moment and then the light faded. Zathrian let out his last breath and collapsed to the ground looking peaceful while the Lady of the forest was surrounded by the werewolves she had protected all these years. She smiled softly then turned into delicate white petals that the wind swirled around until they dispersed. The werewolves changed before the party's eyes and they were human once again.

"We are grateful to you, Warden." Swiftrunner said and humbly bowed, "Now we shall rejoin other humans and start life anew."

"Maker guide you all." Evelyn smiled softly then watched them hurry out of the ruins. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Wynne who nodded approvingly.

"You did well. Not many would have the courage to do what you did. They would have taken the easy way out. Learn from this moment my dear." Wynne began to walk towards the exit and behind her Evelyn followed with the rest.

Alistair moved up to Evelyn's side and glanced at her, "Maybe you should be the one going for the throne." He was half joking and half serious when he spoke those words.

Evelyn lightly jabbed his side as she grinned, "Behind every great man is an even greater woman."

"Behind huh? I always figured you enjoyed being on top." Alistair smirked only to get a sharp elbow to the stomach, "I deserved that."

"Ugh." Morrigan looked at them with disgust, "You two are starting to make me sick again. I do not need mental pictures of what goes on in your tent."

"I could always give you a demonstration on their behalf." Zevran chimed in with a rueful grin, "Free of charge of course."

Morrigan wrinkled her nose, "Only in your dreams elf."

"Your loss." Zevran shrugged then moved closer to Leliana, "How about you my sweet forbidden fruit?"

Evelyn glanced at Alistair, "See what you started?"

Alistair just grinned and quickened his pace, whistling as he walked. Evelyn shook her head, "Boys will be boys."


	41. Chapter 41 Hello, my name is

Notes: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I was trying to think of what the best way to proceed was then I remembered my homage to The Princess Bride…Bwahahahahahaha. I probably didn't do it justice –hides from Anders- but I gave it a try. I hope you all find it amusing =) It's a real shame we didn't have that famous line in the actually game though. That would have been EPIC!

* * *

"Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." – Samuel Johnson

* * *

Her chance had finally presented itself. Revenge…Justice would be hers for the taking and Howe would be sent to the Maker. Evelyn checked her father's sword for sharpness and noticed the look she got from Zevran. He moved closer to her knowing all too well what she had planned, "You know if you want some tips…"

"Put the pointed end into the chest of the son of a bitch that killed my parents." Evelyn replied bluntly then looked at him, "Sorry…You're just trying to help I know."

Zevran nodded, "Whatever happens focus on him. We will take care of the trash." He gestured towards Leliana and Morrigan who were waiting for their next move.

So far everything had been easy getting into the Denerim Estate but now came the hard part. Ever since they had arrived in Denerim all Evelyn could think of was finding Howe and killing him. It was selfish but she didn't care. It was like rubbing salt into a wound when Howe dared to show his face at Arl Eamon's estate alongside Loghain. If she could have she would have killed him right there and let Alistair kill Loghain but no they played nice.

_If the people only knew what Howe has done…_

Evelyn nodded that she was ready to proceed and the group moved forward. Her thoughts dwelled on the prisoners they had released so far in Howe's dungeon of horrors. The first was a Grey Warden named Riodan the others were connected to nobles that she planned on swaying for the Landsmeet that was to happen in a couple days. She hated everything Howe stood for and couldn't believe how far he had gotten with his schemes.

_My family seems to only be the beginning._

They were further in the dungeon now and every guard they came across was slain without a second thought. These guards were just sick minded men like Howe in Evelyn's opinion. She could see Zevran take great pleasure in slaughtering a few that tortured an Elf for just trying to defend his bride. Leliana granted no mercy to those that tortured a Templar while Morrigan just had fun displaying her magical abilities in shapeshifting. Evelyn didn't care one way or the other as long as it got her to Howe, even Anora's rescue was becoming an afterthought. With each step Evelyn felt closer to her goal and her expression became darker.

_Soon Howe…real soon…_

They stopped at the one door and could hear Howe giving orders on what to do about Anora. That's when Evelyn barged in not wanting to hear the rest. Howe turned and looked at Evelyn almost amused but not even a bit surprised. He gestured for his guards to go after her but they were dispatched by Evelyn using her father's sword. She focused on Howe, "Hello, my name is Evelyn Cousland. You kill my parents…Prepare to die."

Howe drew his own sword but instead of facing her he took off shouting for his guards. Evelyn took off after him while Zevran took care of some incoming guards using his quick blade work. Leliana had no problems shooting several guards with her bow and Morrigan called upon nature's destructive forces to rid them of the rest. Once they were down Zevran looked at the two women, "Let's catch up to our fearless leader and find that mage who has the Queen trapped."

Evelyn was still in pursuit of Howe and he was doing all he could do trip her up until he came to his main torture chamber. There he held his ground and the duel began. Evelyn slashed at him with her father's sword then used a shorter dagger in her off hand.

Howe took up the same form and glared at Evelyn, "You should have died at Ostagar." He swung his sword and tried to come around with the dagger. The dagger grazed Evelyn's arm and he grinned at having drawn first blood, "Just as weak as your mother was. She couldn't even defend your father's dead body when we got to her in the larder."

She said nothing but let her anger fully consume her. Her anger became the tool she used to ignore the pain of the hits Howe was getting on her with his blade work. He was the more experienced fighter but she had speed on her side and the promise she had to fulfill. Howe was starting to become alarmed at her persistence in every move. She was only getting stronger as she fought against him. Their blades clashed over and over before she was given another strike that caused her to fall back against the wall. Howe grinned as if he was victorious, "Shall I send you to meet your parents?"

Evelyn looked at Howe, defiant was ever and he growled, "That damn look…Your father always had that look in his eyes. Argh!" He tried to finish her off but Evelyn deflected the blow with a small movement.

"Hello, my name is Evelyn Cousland. You killed my parents…Prepare to die." She said coldly as she pushed herself off the wall and started to get her second wind.

Zevran, Leliana and Morrigan finally caught up after dealing with the mage and saw how battered Evelyn was. Leliana wanted to step in but Zevran stopped her, "No, this is her fight."

"She is stronger than you think." Morrigan added and nodded her head to the fight.

Howe was backing up slowly but still attacking. Evelyn deflected and countered his blows repeating again, "Hello, my name is Evelyn Cousland. You killed my father…prepare to die."

"Stop saying that!" Howe growled and found himself being backed into a corner.

Evelyn quickly struck him giving him the same wounds he had given her. She watched as he tried to strike again and she held the tip of her father's blade towards his throat, "What now, Howe? Will you promise me riches? Land? Power? Will you give me everything I want just to spare your life?"

"Everything and more, Cousland." Howe looked at her though the lie was obvious.

He tried to take advantage of the moment and moved to slash at her arm in order to get a clear shot at her head but he failed. Evelyn grabbed him by the arm then ran her father's sword through his middle all the way to the hilt and looked him in the eyes, "I want my family back you son of a bitch." She twisted the blade then drew it out letting Howe fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Her eyes shifted to the door where her friends were and she fell to her knees away from Howe's body. A weak smile formed on her lips, "It is done."

Morrigan moved quickly to her side and cast her healing spell over Evelyn taking care of the wounds she had, "Drink this." She made Evelyn drink the nasty concoction to rejuvenate her, "We still have to rescue that Queen of yours."

"What about the mage?" Evelyn asked as she was helped up by Zevran.

"Dealt with, my dear." Zevran replied smoothly, "Between the deadly spells of Morrigan and the quick work of yours truly and the ever sexy minx Leliana the mage didn't stand a chance. The barrier should be down now so shall we make good our escape?"

Evelyn nodded, "Yes, I've had enough of this place." She sheathed her father's sword and followed the others out before pausing at the doorway before continuing. There was no point in looking back anymore.

"Thank you for saving me." Anora said as she came out wearing a guard's uniform yet the way she carried herself as she walked towards Evelyn said anything but guard.

Evelyn raised her brow wondering where the hell she got the uniform but questions were for later back at Eamon's estate, right now they needed to escape. She nodded her head at Anora, "You are welcome, majesty, but I think we should wait to celebrate. We are far from safety still."

"Yes, you are right…" Anora's voice trailed as she noticed the blood on Evelyn's armor and the splatter on her face. She tried not to look ill and gestured for Evelyn to lead the way.

As the group moved back towards the service entrance they were stopped by Loghain's right hand girl Ser Cauthrien. Evelyn noticed how many guards were with her and knew the odds weren't in their favor. She couldn't risk getting Anora killed here, it would make it look like she killed the Queen and thus Howe's plan would still work.

_No way am I giving him that satisfaction even in death._

She looked at Ser Cauthrien as she approached, "You are under arrest for the murder of Arl Rendon Howe. Surrender now or face the consequences."

The tone carried a threat and judging by the sword she carried it was a threat that would be carried out swiftly. Evelyn held up her hands, "I will surrender. Just let them go."

"We can fight, why give up now?" Leliana whispered to Evelyn and frowned.

Evelyn looked at her friend, "Because I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Very noble of you, Warden." Cauthrien said as she had the guards take away Evelyn's weapons, "The others are free to go. Take the Warden to Fort Drakon."

As Evelyn was taken away all the others could do was flee back to Eamon's estate. No one stopped them and once they reached Eamon, Anora broke the news, "Eamon we have a problem."

Alistair looked up from his book and realized his greatest fear had become a reality. He got up and moved to Eamon and Anora, "What happened? Where is Evelyn?"

"That's the problem." Anora frowned, "She's been captured."

"Captured? What?" Eamon looked at Anora, "How did this happen?"

Leliana stepped forward, "They were waiting for us when we freed Anora. Evelyn was arrested for killing Arl Howe and she went willingly to prevent a fight that could have killed us all. She's sacrificed herself."

"Not if I can help it." Alistair replied as he started to move out of Eamon's study only to be stopped by Eamon.

"Don't be foolish, Alistair. It's what they would expect you to do and it wouldn't do any good to get you arrested too. Evelyn didn't take you for a reason and it's a good thing she didn't. We need to be careful now." Eamon didn't like this anymore than Alistair but their hands were tied. He looked at Anora, "They're taking her for Fort Drakon I assume?"

Anora nodded, "Yes and she will probably be under heavy guard. If you are going to break her out you best have a good plan."

"Can't you get her out?" Alistair looked at Anora, "You're supposed to be the Queen."

Anora frowned and shook her head, "My father has taken over…My power is just an illusion. I am sorry, Alistair." She parted from the room with that leaving Morrigan, Leliana and Zevran standing there with Alistair and Eamon.

Morrigan crossed her arms, "Well I'm not leaving her in prison to rot." She turned to leave the room, "Where is this Fort Drakon?"

Leliana joined her, "We'll find it together."

Alistair looked at the two leaving and glanced at Eamon, "I should be going with them…"

"I'm sorry, Alistair, but you must stay here where you are protected. If anything happens to you and Evelyn hears of it she will feel responsible. She knew what she was doing." Eamon said calmly and could see how this pained Alistair, "We'll get her out before the Landsmeet. Have faith in your friends."


	42. Chapter 42 Don't drop the soap

"Welcome to Fort Drakon, Warden. Enjoy the last sight you'll ever see for no one has every escaped these walls."

Evelyn was shoved forward by the armed escort charged with bringing her to the hellish prison. She remembered hearing stories of this place as a child. It was enough to give anyone nightmares. Fergus would make up stories just to scare her, pity he didn't realize how close he was to the truth. As she was pushed around she ended up in a room where the prisoners were processed. The guards paraded her around like some prize and while they were given congratulations Evelyn made it a point to say she surrendered to spare their lives. It earned her a few smacks to silence her but she grinned through the pain showing her defiance still. She was stripped of her armor and weapons, all placed into a locked chest.

"Those items might fetch a fine price, especially that sword of yours." One of the officers quipped as he looked Evelyn over. She stood before him in just a tunic and pants that was soaked in a mixture of sweat and blood. He wrinkled his nose at her then waved his hand dismissively, "Take her to her cell, strip her down, give her the usual prison attire and leave her. Perhaps the stench will air out."

Evelyn gave the guard a look that stopped him dead as he approached her to escort her to her cell. She moved on her own accord and followed without a fuss. Other guards watched as a Grey Warden passed by, head held high to show she would not be broken. She knew it was best to put on a brave face rather than dwell on the fact that once Loghain discovered she was captured that she would be put to death despite being a Ferelden noble. If Howe influenced Loghain it was a certainty she was facing death and she just hoped Alistair would stay strong. Her attention returned to the present as she was stopped by a female guard and ordered to strip. She raised her brow slightly then did as she was told. The scars of past battles were now on display and the guards winced seeing several would have probably killed her if not for healing magic. She was given the opportunity to clean up and then put on the rags given to her before moving to the cell. Her back was to the door of the cell as it closed and locked behind her. She shifted to watch the guards walking away leaving those on duty in her cellblock to watch her.

_And so the waiting begins. Here's to hoping the others don't get any crazy ideas_.

The cell wasn't very big. She counted her steps to measure out the cell then noticed the old blood stains. Her eyes shifted to see the cell next to her was empty for the moment. She wondered how many innocent people were thrown into this place and punished. The cries of those being tortured echoed down the halls and made her wince. The guard noticed and chuckled, "Soon that will be you."

Evelyn looked at him coldly, "Maybe it will be you one day."

The smile faded from his lips as he approached the bars of the cell, "Don't think that because you are a woman I won't thrash you."

"I'd love to see you try." Evelyn shot back hoping to piss him off. It would at least provide her some amusement though following would most likely be a beating. She didn't care. Evelyn would give the guards a hell of a fight. She stared at the guard, "What's the matter?"

He grumbled and moved around to open the door but was stopped by his superior. The lieutenant came up to the cell and looked Evelyn over, "She is to be taken to my room for interrogation. See to it she is not harmed."

"Yes, ser."

The lieutenant was a woman with broad shoulders and a commanding presence about her. In a way she reminded Evelyn of Ser Cauthrien. As the door was unlocked Evelyn moved out and glanced at the guard with a smirk. She could tell the guard wasn't done with her yet but for now she won their little battle. It was a short walk to the office of the lieutenant and once inside she saw the office wasn't exactly what she was expecting. The room was definitely for interrogations. She saw the chains, the rack and various other torture devices all waiting to be used. Evelyn noticed the smirk on the guard's face and she realized this was just the beginning of a long battle.

_What was it Leliana would always say? Ah yes...Maker preserve us...Maker preserve me._

* * *

Hours had passed before Evelyn woke up back in her cell. Every move she made caused her pain and she knew that she was living her nightmare. As she managed to sit up she looked around her cell then heard a voice speak to her, "Ah you're awake. I almost thought you were dead for sure..."

"I think I was." Evelyn joked then looked towards the voice seeing the cell next to her had an occupant, "I was wondering how long it would take to fill the cell next to me."

The man smiled a bit, "Hopefully I will be here for awhile. The poor chap on the other side of the hall just got taken out though..." His smile faded and he sighed, "Seems like they are making a point to clear out Fort Drakon. Loghain isn't right in the head these days. Just my opinion though."

"I believe we are on the same page in that regard." Evelyn replied softly as she stretched her aching body out, wincing every so often. She managed to move herself over to the wall and leaned against it, "Maker I should have taken my mother's advice about not being such a smartass."

"You don't have to be a smartass to get beaten here. Just for breathing they'll put you on the rack for a bit."

Evelyn looked over at the man, "And here I thought I was dreaming the whole thing. Last thing I remember was saying do you expect me to talk and I could have sworn the lieutenant said 'No, Warden. I expect you to die.' Then again I could have dreamt that part..."

The man simply grinned, "Well at least you have a sense of humor. The last guy in that cell said nothing."

"I doubt I'll be staying here long." Evelyn replied as she moved to the door and inspected it carefully. If she only had something to pick the lock she could perhaps chance an escape.

"Planning on escaping? You should see how many have tried and failed at that."

Evelyn looked over to him again, "The thought has crossed my mind but I have a feeling my friends are working on it. They have been under my command too long...My recklessness has probably rubbed off on them."

"Lets make a game of it then. I'll be a sovereign they don't come." He smirked and held out his hand between the bars to shake on it. As Evelyn shook his hand, "Name is Ren by the way."

"Evelyn." She replied in kind and grinned, "I hope you're prepared to lose."

"I'll be happy to lose if it gets us freedom." Ren quipped back and withdrew his hand, "May the Maker bless you with good luck."

* * *

"You want me to wear what?" Morrigan looked at Leliana and crossed her arms, "There has to be another solution."

"Well I have a few ideas..." Zevran grinned at Morrigan and Leliana, "I can be very convincing."

"I'm sure you can be." Leliana replied then looked to Morrigan who was making faces at the Chantry robes, "You want to save her then put them on or I'll have to go with Zevran and leave you behind."

Morrigan grumbled then went to change into the robes, "If you ever sing about me being in these robes I will haunt your dreams for as long as you live." It only took a few minutes for her to get into the robes and when she came back out she could see the others trying to contain their laughter to which she let sparks come from her fingertips as a warning to stop.

Leliana just smiled and helped Morrigan fix the robes so they fit properly, "There, now you look the part. Just let me do the talking and all will be fine."

"Don't expect me to change my views on the Chantry." Morrigan quipped as she looked at Leliana, "Let's get this over with shall we?"

"I think she is more eager to get out of the robes than to save our dear warden." Zevran grinned as he watched Morrigan leave quickly out of the abandoned home. His eyes shifted to Leliana, "Be careful. I will be watching just in case things don't go as planned."

Leliana smirked a little then hurried after Morrigan. The two women headed towards Fort Drakon playing their respective parts as Chantry sisters.

* * *

Evelyn paced her cell for a good bit before she heard the doors open to another changing of the guard. She had hoped it would be a face she recognized but those hopes were dashed. None of the guards coming in were allies and she sighed as she pushed herself away from the bars. She was getting restless and Ren seemed to share the same feelings. He looked at her sympathetically, "Don't lose hope. It's all we got in here."

"Oh I'm not giving up yet. I'm too stubborn...They'll want to break me of it before they kill me." Evelyn replied casually as she moved closer to Ren, "I won't give them the satisfaction of breaking me."

Ren nodded his head then heard a commotion just outside the cell block. As his brow rose up Evelyn turned to look towards the sound. The guards started to get closer to the one door to the area. She smirked a little, "I think my prayers have been answered."

The door exploded into shards from a well placed spell by Morrigan and the sound of arrows hinting at Leliana's handy work. Evelyn couldn't help but grin especially when she saw the outfits they were wearing once the guards had been dealt with. She could see Morrigan hated being seen this way, "Converted while I'm in here?"

"Oh shut up." Morrigan hissed and let Leliana get the door open.

Evelyn stepped out then gestured to the door of Ren's cell, "Would you be so kind, Leliana as to free my friend? He's been helpful and deserves another chance at life."

"If you say so." Leliana shrugged and set about getting Ren out while Evelyn looked for something to wear.

"You wouldn't happen to have another Chantry robe on you would you? My things were taken by one of the other ranking officers." Evelyn sighed a little as she turned to face Morrigan who seemed eager to get out of the robes. She could have made a comment about it but refrained for fear of being shocked by her mage friend. Leliana on the other hand had Ren dress up in the guard armor and throw the guard he stripped into the cell.

"We will have to retrieve your things as we get out of here then." Leliana replied, "I know you will want your family sword."

Evelyn nodded, "That is the only thing that matters most to me. Armor can always be replaced."

"Your belongings are most likely in the storage room just down the hall. It is where they keep all the others and once they are low on funds they will sell it...If no one has decided to take for themselves in lieu of pay." Ren adjusted the gauntlets and fidgeted with the armor for awhile before he looked at the trio of women before him, "Remind me to thank the Maker for sending you to get me out of here. Seems like he answered my prayers as well." He gave Leliana and Morrigan a charming roguish smile before showing them the way to the storage room.

There were signs of small skirmishes down the hall that all ended with the guards knocked out or dead. Ren winced seeing a few with broken limbs or trembling uncontrollably from being shocked. His eyes shifted back to Leliana and Morrigan then over to Evelyn, "I hope I don't piss off your friends."

"Just keep the Chantry talk to a minimum and you'll be fine." Evelyn smiled a bit and decided to take a peek into the storage room to see if they had guards to deal with. She was grateful none seemed to be in view and let Morrigan and Leliana go in first just to be sure. Ren followed them while Evelyn made sure no one snuck up from behind. Once all was clear Evelyn shut the door and secured it before setting about looking for her things.

What could have taken hours took only a few minutes thanks to having two close friends helping her. Leliana managed to find the armor while Morrigan discovered the sword hidden away in a corner. As she approached Evelyn with the sword she carefully offered it to her, "It seems your sword was on its way to being part of another's collection."

"Thank you, Morrigan." Evelyn smiled and took the sword before setting about getting the armor back on.

Ren was being a gentleman by keeping a lookout for them. When Evelyn was fully geared up she tapped Ren on the shoulder and smirked, "Let's get the hell out of here. I got an appointment to keep."

He grinned, "Yes, ser."

"This way." Leliana smiled and took the lead. Morrigan soon followed then Evelyn and Ren. The group made it out of Fort Drakon leaving behind a wake of destruction of those that barred the path of the Warden.


End file.
